Twisted Steel
by steelehart
Summary: An accident on the ark leaves Clarke injured and changed. she is no longer the naive innocent girl she might've been. she's hardened. I suck at summaries sorry. please consider reading and giving it a chance. there will also be characters that are changed slightly or different roles all together
1. Chapter 1: Mistakes and Consequences

**Twisted Steel**

Okay, so, this is my first story I've ever really written for fun…and then proceeded to publish. All others I've honestly never had the guts too. We'll see how this goes I guess, hopefully it goes well. But on another note, please be patient with me as I am in college so writing this story for fun will admittedly take a back seat to my education. Well, without further ado, lets get right into it.

I don't own the 100, all rights go to Kass Morgan and Jason Rothenburg

Chapter 1: mistakes and consequences

It was like any other day on the ark with her best friend Wells Jaha. Except, today was Clarke Griffins fifteenth birthday and she was excited. Her parents, Abby and Jake, had been teasing her mercilessly about the gift they had found for her. And apparently Wells was in on it because he would tease her every now and again as well. She supposed that might have been his job today, distracting her from going back to her living quarters as her parents set up whatever surprise they had in store. She and Wells passed by her only other friend. None other than the seventeen-year-old genius, Raven Reyes. A badass mechanic from Mecha station who didn't take any shit and always backed up her bravado with an in your face attitude that was considered aggressive even on the best of days. despite it being a recently developed friendship, the two hit it off quite quickly, with Clarke being one of the few people who could keep up with Raven's personality.

"Hey Raven! How's it going today?" Clarke asked. She hadn't talked too her yet today or at all in the last few days due to Ravens studying. Even though it only had been a few days, she missed her friend.

"I'm alright. Happy birthday, Clarke!" Raven replied with a tight smile. It was a tight smile, and she looked about ready to cry. Clarke knew something was wrong right away, And being her friend, Clarke pulled the Latina into a tight hug

"What has you down in the dumps, Rae. Talk to your ol' pal clarkey." A nickname that raven had come up with soon after their first meeting. A nickname that usually got Raven to smile, although this time it was just a small watery smirk as the tears started to fall.

"I did a preliminary physical for my Zero-G Mechanic qualifications." Raven looked down at the ground, not wanting to appear weak in front of Clarke. "and they…they found that I had a heart murmur." she finished bitterly, trying to pull away from the hug the small fifteen-year-old had trapped her in. But Clarke held firm. Clarke was worried for her friend, she knew that ZGM's had to be in the best physical shape to handle the stresses of working in space. She also knew however that this was Ravens biggest dream. One that had just been snatched from her after all the hard work and years she had put into studying and training.

"Raven," she started "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry this happened." She told the young woman she had grown to respect. "If you want, I can have my mom look at it. Probably not right now but I do happen to know that, from working with my mom in the med-bay, that heart murmurs have a good chance of going away on their own as you age. You're young! You still have a chance! Maybe next year, to give this murmur some time, I can put in a good word. This was only a preliminary exam, so you still have time anyway." Clarke said to her friend, hope in her voice and full of passion.

"You're right Clarke, I shouldn't despair about this. This was only a prelim. There's still a chance. So I'll keep working on this." She looked Clarke in the eyes, her own still puffy from crying. "You're a great friend clarke….thank you." She said with a wide, toothy grin.

At that moment they heard heavy footsteps. And around the corner came one Finn Collins, boyfriend of Raven Reyes, and the class clown in the grade above Clarke.

"Hey babe, hey Clarke, Wells. Whatcha doing here?" he asked with a grin after he kissed Raven on the cheek, a grin settling on her face. Clarke liked Finn, she really did, but she just didn't think he was right for Raven. He was too opposite to her. Sure, they both loved to goof off at times, and both were smart in there own right, Finn just couldn't apply himself. He just, in Clarkes opinion, that he was all that and a bag of chips. But, as the saying goes, opposites attract.

"Oh nothing much honestly." Wells started. "We were just walking around Alpha station, somehow wound up here in Mecha, ran into Raven, and just started talking." He said, sounding a tad too much like his father giving a speech.

"oh cool! Happy birthday by the way Clarke!" Finn said with that smile on his face. "Thank you." Clarke replied politely. Then Finn turned his attention to Raven.

"I've got a surprise for you. I heard about your prelim exam from one the apprentices I'm friends with." Finn said with a sad smile on his face.

"Alright, lets go see whatever surprise you have in store. Is it my favorite kind." Raven said with a sly smile.

"Eww gross guys, get a room. Preferably sound proofed." Clarke said laughing.

"Oh ha ha Clarke. Anyways, I guess I'll see you later. Lets go finn, lets see what this surprise you've got is." She smirked as she grabbed finn by the arm and he lead her away towards an old control room.

"Well….that was….interesting." Wells said laughing to himself. "Yeah but, it is raven and Finn, did you expect anything less." Clarke responded with a goofy grin.

Clarke and Wells walked for another hour, talking about nothing, and occasionally, when clarke thought Wells wasn't paying attention, she tried to get out of him what he and her parents had come up with too surprise her. She ALMOST succeeded once. But Wells wasn't just some ordinary boy, he was the chancellor's son, groomed since he could walk to be able to navigate politics. And Clarke asking half-hearted questions to discern the truth was childs play to him.

They had walked a few more feet when a safety hazard alarm started blaring and the spinning lights flashed orange. Not red, or green. Orange. Fire in the station. Clarke and Wells ran for their lives trying to find a way out of the station. Wells was ahead by a few feet when an explosion from below the floor ripped them apart, sending Wells towards the door they were trying to reach, and Clarke back a few feet. Wells was on the other side of the raging fire calling her name. She could feel something wet running down her face and when she drew back the hand after trying to wipe it off, it came back with blood. A lot of blood. Wells shouted that he was going to get help, but that she should try to find another exit. There was one a few hallways down, he shouted.

She ran for her life, stumbling through the hallways as the fires raced after her, consuming the oxygen as she went. She could see the emergency door at the end of the hallway and with a surge of adrenaline, she ran for it. She was halfway down the hall when another explosion to the left and right of her ripped through the pipes sending shrapnel at her. In that moment, reality seemed to slow down. She put her hands in front of her face as the shrapnel flew at her. She felt the fire as it burned her right hand up to her forearm. Strangely she felt a searing pain in her shoulder, but nothing below that. Time sped up and she was thrown from the left side of the hall into the door frame at the end of the hall. She hit her head on the cold steel floor and was unconscious in seconds.

Abby was sitting on the couch watching TV with her husband waiting for Clarke and Wells to get back for the small party they were having. Thelonius was on his way, he said, when she got an alert on her pager. She looked at it and her mind started racing

**EXPLOSION. MECHA STATION. ONE IN CRITICAL CONDITION. CHANCELLORS SON IN NEED OF ATTENTION**

Abby sprang up from her seat and grabbing her lab coat and heading for the door when Jakes voice stopped her. "Abby what's going on! What happened!" he tried to ask.

"I don't know!" she responded quickly. "There's been an explosion in mecha and the message said there was one critical and that Wells was in need of medical!" she stopped when she thought harder about the message, and then paled when it hit her. She brought both her hands to her face.

"Oh god! You don't think-" and then there was a knock on the door.

Abby ran to the door and opened it so fast she almost tore it off its hinges. Standing there panting and sweating, was Jackson, her new apprentice.

"Abby! Thank god you're here! There was an alert and then they brought in the critical patient and Wells was right behind the medics, coherent and I thought you might like to know before you walk into the med bay so you know what's wrong but-" he said in a rush before Abby cut him off by grabbing his shoulders.

"Jackson, get it together, breathe, and tell me who the critical patient is." She said urgently. She needed to know for sure. she had to know.

Jackson took a breath, and spoke, and she nearly collapsed. "It's Clarke." He said simply, and she felt her legs go limp, but Jake was right behind her and caught her in his arms. She took a moment to regain herself.

"okay, tell me on the way. Jake, you can come but you have to stay out of the way." She told her beloved urgently. "Okay, lets go" he said shortly. His baby was hurt, and he needed to be with her, no matter what.

As they ran to the med bay, Jackson just kept listing injuries. From least to worst, he had said. A minor concussion, two broken ribs, a broken clavicle, burns on her legs and back, a deep wound on her face that stretched from an inch above her eyebrow across her cheek to a half inch below her lower lip, a small cut from shrapnel lightly imbedded in her skull, a piece of shrapnel imbedded into her right forearm crushing the bone and constricting the blood vessels, and an amputation by shrapnel to her entire left arm. Jake and Abby both paused at that and had to steady each other as they made it to the med bay. Abby washed her hands and headed into the surgical suite where Clarke was.

Jake, looking around, saw Wells sitting off to the side looing at the door to the room abby had disappeared into. He was crying, and Thelonious was just walking in and sat by Wells. He walked over wearily towards his close friend. The Chancellor, seeing his best friend who's daughter was lying in a hospital bed having emergency surgery being performed on her to try save her life.

"Thelonious…how could this happen…what went wrong…I…I just checked that section last week…it was totally secure." Jake said as he started to break down. He thought it was his fault. He was responsible for the maintenance of the ark. And he was certain that the section 4 had been structurally sound when he inspected it.

Thelonious looked at his best friend and gripped him in a tight hug and tried to explain everything he had found as he walked through the still smoldering ruins of the section with several other engineers. It had been Jacopo Sinclair who discovered hat happened. And he relayed that to his friend.

"It appears that there was an airlock malfunction in the control room from section 2. Its inner emergency locks had locked shut with a girl, Raven Reyes inside. Her boyfriend, Finn had used the emergency prying jaws sitting nearby to force the door open, it caused a spark which fell down into the piping that provides air for the Zero G mechs when they come in through the door. The spark it seems, fell down into another pipe which was pumping oxygen to section 4, and vented right under the floor boards to the normal exit. Wells tells me that he and Clarke were separated when the small explosion happened under their feet and they were blown opposite directions." Thelonious finished what came to be the running theory of the accident and watched as his friends' eyes were filled with anger at the situation.

"Raven Reyes and Finn Collins, where are they…"he asked quietly. But Thelonious could hear the anger and pain in his voice. "I cant tell you that, jake." He spoke in an even tone

Jake looked at him with such anger it startled him, but he stood his ground. "And why. Not." Jake said, the fury plain in his voice "Because," Thelonious said in calm voice, "if I allow you to know where they are, in the state your in, you might do something you will regret, both of them are under eighteen and will be in lock up until they are of age and then we will see if you can talk to them." Right now he was just trying to keep his friend safe. If he hit one of them, in lock up or not, it would be assaulting a minor, and He'd have to have his friend arrested, and the ark has a zero tolerance, even for distraught parents.

Jake broke down crying in his best friends arms. On the floor, Thelonious held Jake as he cried.

"It's not fair!" he cried "It's not fair that they're in lockup safe and sound and MY BABY GIRL IS UNCONCIOUS ON A GURNEY!" he shouted.

It was nearly 15 hours later, and almost over the legal limit of medicine for her daughter when Abby walked out of the med bay, tired, and crying. Jake looked up into his wifes eyes and nudged Wells who had fallen asleep a few hours ago due to the medication for the pain in his system. He woke up with a start as his father stood to hug Abby as she hugged Jake, wrapping all of them in a group hug as Wells joined them a few seconds later.

"So," Wells and Jake spoke at the same time, but Wells let the older man continue "how did it go, how is she….will she live." He asked his wife desperately, gripping her hands like his life depended on it. Because it did. Clarke was his life. His baby girl. And he couldn't go on without her.

"She's breathing, but she's in a medically induced coma."

And his heart sank into his stomach


	2. Chapter 2: corrupted

**Twisted Steel**

 **Chapter 2: corrupted**

It was four days later when Jake got the idea. He was watching an old movie from the old world to help take his mind off the predicament his daughter was in. if he thought about it anymore he would get angry, and then he would do something drastic, and then he couldn't help Clarke. His favorite movie? Star Wars. Ironically it was one of the lower ones where the Skywalkers were still around. Episode 3 Revenge of the Sith. And he watched the scene play out where Anakin was dead and Darth Vader was born. He watched with great interest as they fixed the limbs that were lost on Darth Vader. It wasn't exactly fantastic, but he knew he could do it.

At the time the old movie was made, prosthetics and cybernetics were crude and often lacked the motor functions and movements that natural limbs had. But by the year 2045 there had been a massive breakthrough in the cybernetic field, which had been stalled for some time. The developer, a woman by the name of Rebecca Prem, had designed a cybernetic hand that could work in union with an implantable chip that attached at the base of the skull that would connect and send a signal near instantaneously to the new limb, the only problem was that they couldn't get the chip to connect correctly the brain, as the chip had a habit of overtaking the host. And so Rebecca went to her space station to develop the product. She never finished because the world ended several years later. And then she was blown out of the sky several months after that.

Miraculously, pieces of the Polaris space station had remained intact, and several trips had been made to gather the debris in order to expand the ark. Some of those pieces, computers and databanks that were very advanced for their time, were taken and used to upgrade the computer systems on the ark. However, one of them wasn't used. A locked hard drive that no matter what, the computer technicians could never seem to crack. And so, it was left in a storage compartment. Where Jake found himself, grabbing hold of the large hard drive, inscribed with the words "seek higher things"

Jake quickly went to an available terminal and plugged In the drive. The computer booted up and opened up to a screen that asked for a password. In his study of Rebecca's material, he found that the woman was a big fan of Latin, and often codenamed her experiments in the ancient language. He took a random guess, and plugged in the Latin version of her companies motto.

"A-S-C-E-N-D-E S-E-R-P-E-R-I-U-S"

"PASSWORD ACCEPTED, ACCESING FILES"

Jake breathed a sigh of relief because now there was a chance. He found what he was looking for under a number of other files. Some were weird, like nightblood, and what the hell was A.L.I.E 2.0? 'god this woman was a genius' he thought. But he wasn't here to admire a dead woman. So he dove into the cybernetics file and learned everything he could. He was dismayed that he had to have nightblood and ALIE in order for the cybernetics to work. Apparently, that was what was wrong with ALIE 2.0, it killed its hosts because they couldn't survive the implantation process. It was so traumatic to the brain that it simply killed them. The nightblood just helped them survive the process, an unintended side effect was that it enhanced the mind and made the body better with radiation. Jake read well into the night when Abby came home. She had banned him from the med bay, saying that it wasn't good for him to be there. And that he still had a job to do. He had to fix section four. And that wasn't going to be easy. Abby had decided that she would watch over Clarke whenever possible. And often spoke to her as well.

"hey." Abby greeted quietly. "what are you reading?" she looked over her husbands shoulder to see. Jake turned around to look at his wife.

"hear me out." He started. "I was watching Star Wars when I got the idea. Do you remembering when they added cybernetics to Anakins badly burned body?" he asked. Abby nodded, already putting the pieces together. "yeah I remember." She said hesitantly. She wasn't sure if this was going to be good for clarke. "I think we can build her new arms." He said seriously with a straight face. "This is a really good option and you know it. She can paint again at the very least. And besides, I've been studying these files. Its perfectly doable even with the materials from the ark we could easily do this. I'll need help…I need my wife for this." He looked pleadingly into her eyes. He needed her to understand.

She thought about for a good minute before she made up her mind.

"Okay." She said simply. "Lets do this." She said with tears in her eyes.

Before this he thought about what he was gonna do about materials, when an idea struck him .He found out about a flaw in the oxygen system while he was working to repair it for section four and discovered it was an ark wide issue, and bribed Thelonious for the materials he needed and in return he would keep his silence and also work on the problem.

"Alright, let me get a few people and do this. He walked around the ark, looking for people he thought would help. By the end of the day he had gotten the chancellors permission to do this, sinclairs help as another mechanic, Kyle Wick(an engineer who was really good at bodily mechanics), Monty Green who was a computer prodigy, and he was walking to the last person he needed. He headed to lockup and hesitated outside the door before he nodded to the guard to open the door. On the floor in the corner with her head in her lap was seventeen year and eight-month-old Raven Reyes. One of the people responsible for his daughters condition. He stood there for a seconds before he spoke up.

"Raven Reyes." She looked up at him

"Are you here to put me out of my misery. To kill me for what I did….because I'd understand." She got to her feet, holding her injured hand where the fire had burned through her suits gloves.

"I'm not here to kill you, Raven. I'm here…I'm here because I need your help." He said tightly. Underneath his exterior he was seething mad. He didn't want to ask for her help. But he needed it. "you're one of the youngest people to have ever passed the preliminary Zero G mechanic certification exams in the arks history. I need that mind of yours. And so does Clarke." She looked sharply at him. Tears filling her eyes as she remembered what the chancellor had told her when they arrested her and Finn.

"Whatever you need. I'll do it. Whatever it is." She whispered. She needed to right this wrong. She had hurt a close friend. She blamed herself as much as she blamed Finn. All she had to do was be patient. Clarke had said as much when they were talking about her failed physical. But she was still bummed, and Finn had given her this amazing opportunity and she just couldn't say no…she should've said no.

And so here she was standing in a room with Sinclair, Wick, and Jake, and a young computer specialist named Monty. All five of them toiled over the project while Abby inputted with her medical expertise and measurements for Clarkes body every now and again. Sinclair and wick designed the arms, Monty helped program the AI to aid Clarkes body in adjusting to her new limbs as well as aiding movement. Jake and Abby and rave all worked on the nightblood issue. That was the hardest until raven cracked the coding for the nano tech that would go into the nightblood. She programmed it to help heal the damage to Clarkes body as well as enhance her senses. She would be able to hear and see better than anybody on the ark.

They were installing both of Clarkes arms while Jackson was implanting the chip. And jake was injecting the nightblood. The chip went in no problem and the nightblood immediately went to work healing the sutures that held the connector caps to the stumps of Clarkes shoulder and her right forearm, which had to be removed because they were going to go over the medication limit if they tried to save it. Overall the surgery was successful, and Abby and Jake were hopeful for Clarke. They were worried how she'd react to her new cybernetics.

Her cybernetics were a sleek design. They were both modular. The left had enough room for a storage compartment in the forearm. Neither were waterproof unfortunately as they didn't have the time come up with the design. For now, Clarke would just have to remove her cybernetics from the connector plates and have somebody help her wash herself. Both parents knew Clarke would hate that.

Raven had outdone herself. She was proud that she could at least help fix her wrongs, even if Clarke would hate her she was happy she could give Clarke her life back.

It wa another 3 days before Clarke woke up. Abby and Jake were both by her side, thankfully not holding her hands because she tensed up when she felt something was wrong, namely she couldn't feel her hands, and her body felt heavier then before. She raised her right arm to shield her eyes from the glaring lights of the med bay when she saw her new metal appendage. She panicked. Her heart reate spiked and her breathing was erratic. She looked at her other arms and found that it had also been replaced all the way up past her shoulder. It hurt like hell and she felt like her body was on fire.

"She's panicking!" She heard her mothers voice. She knew she was panicking but she didn't care. The last thing she remembered was the explosion and pain everywhere. She felt a pinch in her neck and she suddenly felt woozy, not enough for her to go unconscious, but she was calmer.

"Clarke" her father spoke. "you were in an accident, do you remember?" She nodded her head weakly.

"you were seriously injured and your mother did everything she could to fix you. But…you were in really bad shape kiddo…and they had to…they had to amputate your left arm, what was left of it…and your right arm was to badly damaged so they had to amputate that as well. Do you understand Clarke?"

She teared up as they told her the news but she nodded weakly again. She tried to ask them what happened and how the explosion happened but all that came out was weak gargling sounds because she had been unconscious for a week and hadn't spoken in that time.

Her mother was able to get her some water and she drank like a man who had walked through the desert. When she was finally able to form words everyone looked to her right and Raven stepped forward sheepishly, her head down and tears running down her face

"I'm…I'm so sorry Clarke." The older girl sobbed "Its all my fault and I am so sorry and I…I'll understand if you never forgive me. I caused the explosion. Its all my fault. But I want you to know that I am so sorry!" she sobbed into her hands as she laid it all at Clarkes feet. Her guilt, shame, and sadness.

Clarke looked away as her father explained what had happened and what they had discovered in the investigation of the accident. He explained how it had been Finn who used the emergency prying jaws to force the door open that had caused the spark that caused the fire in the oxygen delivery systems. Raven stood stock still the entire time and she cried when Jake got to the part where the investigation led them to the control room, where they found an unconscious Raven in the partially open hatchway and Finn desperately trying to get the door open. They were both arrested easily and taken into custody where Thelonious yelled and screamed at them for their idiocy.

Clarke was silent for a few minutes while she processed the entire story. Guards came in were prepared to take raven back to the skybox when Clarkes voice stopped them.

"wait" it came out quietly, but loud enough that one could hear it in the med bay. "I invoke the right of article two subsection six of the arks law and justice system." Everyone held their breath. It was a little used law on the ark, as all crimes were capital, and many decided not to use it. But not many were like Clarke. Article two subsection six was a forgiveness clause, but it required a lot of work for It to be used. The forgiven had to face a specific punishment, usually of the forgiver's choice. Most of the time people were petty enough to just let the offender float, and most of the time, since crimes were committed against the council of the ark, there was no forgiveness. But because Clarke had been personally hurt, as had Wells, it was against them, and not the ark, therefore, Clarke had the right to use the clause.

"Clarke," came Ravens shocked whisper "why." She was shocked, she hadn't expected to be forgiven, much less given this kind of chance.

"I cant lose the only female friend of have…especially not one as smart as yourself. I need you Rae…will you help me. That'll be the condition that I have….that you help me get through this for as long as I need it." Clarke went quiet after that, it hurt to talk to much for such a long time but she knew she needed Raven. Raven nodded with tears in her eyes. She would help Clarke until the end of her days. She owed her that. Condition or no, and she was gonna make sure that she earned this chance, even if it took forever.

Clarke was in the med bay for another week after that, learning all about what they had done to her, her nightblood, the AI in the base of her skull that would help her control her arms, and the new arms themselves. Her mother did a good job connecting the right arm, it was a practically seamless connection between the connector plate and the cybernetic itself. The left arm was a bit more difficult apparently. They had to remove a significant portion of the area around her shoulder in order to accommodate the nerve connections. Her entire upper left shoulder was made of a titanium allow that extended about two inches below where her armpit was. On the Brightside she would save half on deodorant so that was a plus. All in all her arms had ninety-eight percent of the movement that her flesh arms had. They didn't have any give like flesh does so once metal met metal when she brought her left arm together, there was no more possible movement.

Both arms were strong, incredibly strong, she could bend steel with them easily. She discovered she could when she got angry that they weren't working quite like she would prefer and she slammed her fists down on a metal table. The table collapsed and she stood there shocked, her mom and dad backed away. They were scared.

Through it all though, Raven and Wells were there for her. she had to be careful with them though because she had already hurt Raven by breaking two of her ribs when she had a particularly bad day. The other kids her age and above were not as nice. They mocked her, and kept there distance from her, calling her a monster and a freak. She grew bitter and angry, but she never showed that to Raven or Wells. It went like that for over a year before she wound up in the skybox.

It was a week after her sixteenth birthday when Dax, a boy who was constantly a trouble maker, made fun of her arms to her face. She snapped and punched him in the chest, breaking two of his ribs and sending him the med bay with a cracked jaw. Unfortunately a guard had seen it, and came to break it up when she had slugged him in the jaw with her right metal fist, knocking out three teeth. She was arrested and taken to the skybox and put into solitary, because it was the only cell that could hold her. She was there for another year, with visits from her mom and dad and Raven, but her best friend Wells stayed away, she didn't know he wasn't allowed to see her, and she grew bitter and angry with him, alone for most of the time in her cell with nothing but her arms and some charcoal to occupy her, she drew the earth, or what she thought the earth was like, and she drew the demons that haunted her nightmares. Long corridors on fire, her covered in shadows as a monster with metal arms.

The door banged open and a guards voiced boomed in the tiny metal room

"Prisoner 319, disconnect your arms and turn to face the wall!" he shouted

"Like hell I will! I'm seventeen and three months, you cant float me!" she cried out as they got closer trying to box her in.

"Prisoner 319 disconnect your arms and turn to face the wall! Now!" the guard said more forcefully.

When they got closer Clarke grabbed both of them by their necks and through them to the wall where they hit their heads and were unconscious easily. She ran out the door, right into her mother, her father, and Raven who held out her arms to grab hold of Clarke.

"Easy Clarkey!" she breathed in the shorter girls ear "You're not being floated I swear." She promised the blonde.

"Clarke its okay." Her mother said, "you're being sent to the ground." Her mother said with a small smile. Clarke felt a small sting in her neck and reached up to get whatever it was. It was a small tranq dart which she crushed in her metal death grip.

"seriously! You tried to tranq me!" She shouted at her parents. "you didn't even wanna talk to me you just wanted to knock me out and put me on a metal deathtrap to earth!" she seethed at them. The nightblood had prevented the sedative from taking effect.

"hey!" her current best friend joked "That's my metal death trap thank you very much!" Raven said with a smile. "It's safe clarke, I promise. We don't know if the earth is one hundred percent safe but the dropship I helped design will hold up easily." It was easy to see the pride on the young Latinas face as she spoke about something she helped design. She hadn't become a Zero G mechanic, her time keeping Clarkes arms updated and maintained took up most of her time, but it was worth it. She had come to see the blonde as a sister….a sister that could crush your chest with a single punch if she was angry enough…but who cared.

"speaking of design!" she started off enthusiastically, "I designed you two new arms for the journey to on earth. I'm coming with you to help maintain them, but resources might be limited so I made these while I still had time." She said with a huge grin

"alright," Clarke said "show me whatcha got." Raven pulled out the new arms from the bag she carried behind her

"these are the same titanium steel alloy that Jake and I made, so they're roughly the same weight. Go ahead back into the cell and detach your old ones for me." Raven said, knowing Clarke could be self-conscious about people seeing her arms. She walked into her soon to be old cell and took off the old leather gloves and jacket that her father had given to her to help cover up her arms. Pulling the switch on her left shoulder coupling she was able to detach the arm from her shoulder socket with a simple twist and pull. The right arm, she sat on her bed and put her right arm in between her knees and gave a push and twist and pulled the right arm off just above her elbow. Standing up she hesitantly turned around towards Raven. Raven pulled her friend close into a tight hug and whispered into Clarkes ear.

"keep your head up Clarkey, and smile, I put a cool little secret into your left arm so…shhh." Raven giggled into her friends neck as Clarke awkwardly laughed into the Latinas shoulder.

"okay…lets get these new arms on." They started with the right arm, which Raven twisted on and then pushed into the socket with a small hiss and grimace of pain from Clarke. Clarke then turned a little to the left to allow Raven to put on her other arm. Raven was the only one she allowed to do this. She was the only one Clarke ever let see without her arms off, not even her parents. And that made Raven feel special. Clarke was the only one that made her feel that way, as she had broken up with Finn shorty after her release was certified by the council.

"alright Clarkey, lets do the standard range of motion tests to see where these are at. Remember, the left arm has a surprise so its gonna be a bit heavier." Raven said. an analytical look on her face as she watched Clarke go through her ROM tests. After everything checked out, raven told Clarke to eject the object that she had hidden in her left arm. Clarke let out a surprised squeak when a small hidden blade popped out of her wrist and then slid back in with just a thought.

"yeah yeah you can thank me when we get to the ground, but I thought it best to be prepared for anything on the ground, and I got to work on these as soon as I overheard they were sending me with you." The Latina said with a grin. "so," after a moment of silence "you ready to go or what." Raven asked the blonde

Clarke gave a small nod. "lets get this over with."


	3. Chapter 3: of Hearts and Minds

**I do not own The 100 or any of its characters. All rights go to Kass Morgan and Jason Rothenburg**

 **Twisted Steel**

 **Chapter 3: Of Hearts and Minds**

Walking into the drop ship loading zone calmly and most importantly, willingly, Clarke saw the one, make that two faces she never wanted to see again, Wells Jaha and Finn Collins. She could practically feel the surprise coming from Ravens body behind her at seeing Wells on the ship, and the burning anger at seeing her ex-boyfriend Finn. They were in the middle of the line for the delinquents selected to go on this suicide mission for earth. 'Not a suicide mission' Clarke thought. 'There has to be a reason why they're sending us down to Earth now. Maybe dad found something on the Earth scans.'

Taking their seats, away from Finn and Wells, they chose one near a girl neither had seen before. A dark haired girl who was tall and thin, who looked at everything with childlike curiosity. Staring curiously at the scar that went down the side of Clarkes face, she spoke to blonde when they sat down.

"hey…I uhh…I like your jacket and gloves, my names Octavia." The girl introduced herself with a hand out for the blonde too shake, which was ignored by Clarke but accepted by Raven instead. "where'd you get them?" she continued.

"My father gave them to me after my fifteenth birthday." Clarke said, tensing up a little at the thought of her fifteenth birthday. Raven brought her hand to Clarkes right shoulder to help her calm down. She knew that Clarke sometimes needed grounding if she ever thought about that day.

"Cool." Octavia said, sensing the tension that had come up on Clarke. "What's your name?" she asked towards the Latina. "My names Raven Reyes, biggest badass you'll ever meet!" the girl exclaimed proudly. "So, how'd you two both wind up here on this suicide mission?" Octavia asked.

"I knocked out three teeth from a guardsman's mouth when I lost my temper." Clarke said, the anger slight, but still clear in her voice. Raven hesitated for a second before she spoke up. "I volunteered." She said hesitantly, and then in a rush added "because you kids need at least some adult supervision, and a mechanic at the very least if anything goes wrong down there." That seemed to be the end of the conversation when a voice on the intercom spoke.

"Tee minus five minutes to launch, I repeat, five minutes to launch. Please get into your seats and strap in."

Clarke reached up too attempt to grab the nylon seat restraints. She managed to grab the right side just fine and brought it down too lock it in place, but her left side didn't have enough room for movement, at least not without hitting Octavia in the forehead with her elbow, so she looked at Raven for help. Raven, looking at Clarke and understanding, got unbuckled herself and got up and around to Clarkes left side and buckled her in, making sure everything was secure, and moved back to her own seat. Clarke grabbed Ravens right hand with her own lightly and mumbled, "Thanks Rae" and gave a small smile. Raven looked down at the woman who had become her best and only friend and gave a slight quirk of her lips and a nod before sitting back down and buckling herself in. Octavia, having watched the whole thing, could only smile at the tenderness of the interaction but also with a bit of confusion, as she could've sworn she'd heard a slight whirring and clicking sound coming form the blonde, but she chalked that up to the machine hum of the dropship.

"okay," came a voice from the intercoms "All passengers secure, releasing locking clamps, in 3, 2, 1. And dropship away." They all felt a lurching and heard a loud creaking as the dropship shook from a less then stellar detachment from the ark. It was only a matter of time now before they hit the atmosphere, and then the real test for this bucket of bolts would begin.

"Rae,'' Clarke said, "I love you and all, but if we die, I'm kicking your ass." The blonde told her best friend, who only looked at Clarke with her trademark grin.

They heard a voice from one of the decks below theirs, the voice, which belonged to Wells, was telling Finn to get back in his seat. But Finn only replied that it was fun, so why should he. Two other boys followed him out of the seat, only to be thrown into a wall of piping as the dropship hit the atmosphere. Clarke could only grip the left-hand arm rest in terror as her right hand was being held by Raven, and she didn't want to crush the mechanics hand in her titanium grip, as they were the only two hands that could fix her arms if anything went wrong, and because she would feel awful if she hurt Raven. She didn't realize that she was crushing the arm rest with her left hand with how hard she was gripping it. None of the girls paying any real attention to the Chancellor telling them about a stupid mountain.

They felt the parachutes deploy, but a snide comment from raven told Clarke that 'some idiot did their basic re-entry science wrong.' Clarke had a feeling it was not in fact, basic science. They heard a loud crash as the two boys smacked headfirst into the solid steel floor from the force of the deceleration of the dropship. And then, they felt nothing. There was no more shaking, the steel stopped creaking and there was no machine hum, which another boy pointed out, conveniently. Monty if she remembered the boys name correctly. She liked Monty, Monty helped put her back together. What the hell was he doing here?

Everyone slowly started too unbuckle, and again Clarke managed on her right side just fine, and was about to attempt to get to her left side, when a thin pale arm reached over and unclipped the belt for her. She looked up and saw Octavia standing there with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Sorry." She said quietly. "I just remember that you had a difficult time getting the buckle done before this all started and Raven was still Unbuckling and so-" she was cut off from her rambling when Clarke held up her left hand, and again Octavia heard a slight whirring coming from the blonde but thought that it might just be her imagination.

"It's fine actually. Thank you." Clarke said. Then she got a determined look on her face.

"We have to get out of here. We got just sit around in the dropship forever." She stated.

"I think the main hatch door is downstairs actually. Let's go see what fresh hell the council dropped us into." Octavia said sarcastically. All three girls made their way down the ladder to the main door of the dropship. Octavia had her hand on the lever to open to open the door when she heard a hesitant voice in the crowd call out to her. "O?" only one person alive would know that nickname, but how? "Bellamy?" she asked into the crowd. And none other than her big brother walked out to envelope her in a tight hug. "Look how grown up you are." He whispered into her ear. And then another voice came out of the crowd.

"God, just open the damn door already!" came from the crowd. Seeing no one in particular, she spoke back. "Hey! I haven't seen my brother in a year, gimme a minute okay!" And then a cacophony of voices, shouting that nobody had a brother, and that she was Octavia Blake, the girl under the floor. At that she looked at the blonde and Latina, both of whom she had guessed had never heard of her. The blonde only shrugged her right shoulder, like she didn't care who or what Octavia's reputation was, and the Latina looked at her like she was a badass. Seeing this she felt better, but still angry at whoever had shouted out the moniker she had gained in the skybox. She took a deep breath, and turned back to her brother, who said "Lets give them something else to remember you by." She was confused "like what" she asked. Her brothers simple but powerful reply. "Like being the first person on the earth in ninety-seven years." He said with a gleam in his eyes as he put her hand back on the release lever.

She pushed down and suddenly warm, yellow light broke through the cracks of the opening door, immediately setting the interior of the dropship ablaze with the power of the sun. She took hesitant steps out onto the lowered platform door and jumped down into the awaiting grass. She took a long breath and exhaled in one long shout of joy

"We're back, bitches!" and that was the switch that everyone needed to be flipped to run out of the dropship screaming like hooligans, attracting all kind of unknown attention.

Clarke and Raven walked out of the dropship side by side and jumped down off the platform near Octavia.

"Soooo" Clarke started awkwardly "You're the infamous Octavia Blake, huh." Feeling like she knew where this was going, she looked down at her feet out of shame. But a cold, leather clad hand forced her to look into sea blue eyes. "You're a misfit too then, aren't you?" The blonde said with a slight smile.

Octavia was surprised. Nobody was ever this gentle or talkative with her, not even in the skybox. She nodded her head as Clarke lowered her right hand. Before she could answer a boy came up behind Clarke. The Chancellors son. And her mood plummeted like a rock and her face got a bit darker. Clarke saw the girl, who she considered a tentative friend, look past her at someone behind her and watched her mood darken. Turning around she saw the one person she really didn't care to see. But she ignored him until her laid his hand on her right shoulder, that way she would have to acknowledge that he was trying to get her attention, but she was having none of that.

She continued to be angry and tried talking to Octavia some more when she felt the skin around her left, and still somewhat sensitive, shoulder being pulled, and that only happened when she moved her arm the wrong way. Wells was grabbing her left arm to turn her around towards him. Big mistake. She whirled around towards him, left fist in the air, servos and motors straining all the way up her arm at how hard she was clenching her hand into a fist. Octavia heard this and caught a glimpse of the Blondes titanium wrist as the sunlight reflected off it when her leather sleeve pulled up. But she said nothing and kept it to herself. She didn't want to make the now scary blonde any angrier than she already was.

"What the hell do you want Wells, can't you see I don't want to talk to you!" Clarke shouted in his face, lowering her fist slightly. "Look I'm sorry okay. I never meant to stay away, my father wouldn't allow me to see you, said it would look bad if I associated with anyone in the skybox." He pleaded with her, hoping she would understand. "He even went so far as to have the guards turn me away whenever I got close!" He hoped she would understand. He knew she was angry. Clarke got very spiteful when she felt like she had been betrayed. Clarke lowered her fist all the way, the whirring and the sounds of strained pistons quieting down to an almost imperceptible level, except to Clarke. "Thank you." He breathed with a sigh of relief

"It doesn't mean I forgive you, I'm still pissed." She really was

"I understand, but you can be pissed at me while we're walking. We need to go if we're gonna make it to Mount Weather for those supplies!" where the hell did that come from? That was a complete turnaround from their previous topic. And supplies? What the hell was Wells going on about, the council dumped them here with nothing but themselves and Raven.

"Wells what the hell are you going on about. Look around you, the nearest mountain is over there!" A crowd had formed around them at the start of their argument, probably hoping for a fist fight, which Clarke would win easily. At the mention of the mountain and Clarke pointing out the direction of the nearest one, all heads turned east to see a tall majestic lone mountain range. "Do you know how far that is, Wells?! Do you have any idea what's between us and that stupid mountain your father decided to dump us on but obviously failed?!" she shouted in his face. But Wells didn't seem to be getting the message. And Clarkes temper was rising by the second. Wells tried again in one last attempt. "but my Fath-" he was cut of from Clarke getting in his face and grabbing his collar in her right hand.

"SCREW. YOUR. FATHER!" she shouted at him. She punched the hardened steel wall next to her with her titanium arm and put a sizeable dent in it. Everyone backed away, except for raven who had been trying to get through the crowd of people. She had been distracted by the forest around them when she turned around and saw Wells trying to talk to Clarke, and then the crowd had formed around them, blocking her from getting to the blonde. She pushed through after Clarke had dented the steel and put her arm the blonde trying too calm her down. But luck was not on there side. Because Finn decided to try be the hero and jumped down in between Clarke and Wells as raven pulled them apart.

"Hey, ease up he was just trying to talk to you." He tried to appease the irate blonde.

He didn't remember who Clarke was, as he had never really paid her any mind on the ark before he was in lockup. And she had grown up quite a bit. But Clarke sure as hell remembered him, and Raven had to really strain to hold back the blonde as she tried to reach for Finn with her left arm and crush his windpipe with it. The damage was already done unfortunately, as her jacket coat sleeve had again ridden up her arm, this time revealing it for the camp to see, plus the fist sized dent in the wall was a big clue. Murmurs went around the delinquents like wildfire. All of them remembering the rumors of the fire on mecha station and the girl that was caught up in it that had been seriously injured.

Clarke saw the realization on the delinquents faces, and heard the murmurs of 'freak,' and 'Frankenstein,' and 'monster.' She panicked and stormed into the dropship wiping tears from her eyes as raven followed her in. Octavia, not really knowing what to do decided quickly to go after her new friend. Bellamy grabbed her arm, telling her that Clarke was dangerous. Octavia replied, "Anyone can be dangerous Bell, but I think she's just scared."

The brunette walked into the dropship, and heard crying and sniffling, and whispers of comfort coming from upstairs. She grabbed onto the ladder and started up, pushing open the hatch door that lead to the second floor. When she got up past the door seal, she saw Raven, glaring at her with murderous intent, with a sobbing blonde leaning into her shoulder and she saw Clarke, curled up with her knees to her chest and metal arms exposed for the world to see. Her jacket and gloves discarded on the floor in front of her. Clarke hadn't heard Octavia coming because she could barely concentrate with all the sounds around her and emotions in her head. She panicked when she finally realized Octavia was staring at her arms and scrambled for her jacket, but Octavia stopped her.

"Don't!" she said in a rush. "It's okay, I don't mind your arms at all. I think they're kinda cool actually, if that's alright to say." She finished nervously. Clarke looked up into the brunette's eyes, trying to find the lie. She saw none, and relaxed a little, slowly setting her jacket and gloves back on the floor. Octavia, taking it as permission to come up all the way, closed the hatch door and knelt down in front of the blonde.

"Don't listen to those kids out there. They're stupid." She said with a small smile. Clarke gave her a watery laugh and nodded her head. "Yeah they are" she agreed. "I just always hated the looks of pity and fear. I'm still human, mostly. I just have cybernetic prosthetics to replace the arms I lost." She said while moving her arms around in different ways. Raven, Octavia noticed, looked down as Clarke talked about her arms and the strengths and weaknesses of each, the biggest weakness being water unfortunately.

"I took an illegal spacewalk which Finn helped me perform. There was an accidental fire that spread to section four causing n explosion. That's how Clarke lost her arms." Raven said, shame easily heard in her voice. "is that why you're here?" Octavia questioned.

"no, I'm here because I was the only mechanic who knew the ins and out of Clarkes arms besides her dad, so I heard about this and I volunteered so that Clarke wouldn't have any problems down here." She said, looking at Clarke the entire time. The connection between the two was undeniable, and she didn't want to question how if the accident was Ravens fault how she and Clarke were best friends. She supposed that some things just are the way they are.

Clarke got to her feet, extending both of her arms out to Raven and Octavia, both of which took them and she pulled them up easily, given how strong they were.

"So!" she started "Who wants to go exploring though a radioactive forest with me, because there has to be something out there." She said with a grin, which both girls copied. This was a new chance at life. No council or ark to keep them confined. All three girls climbed down the ladder, Clarkes fingers scraping and clinking against it. All three jogged out the door and picked a random direction to walk in. North-East seemed to be a pretty good direction. Yeah it was towards the mountain, but nobody really cared. On the way out of camp they had a few stragglers join. Monty and his friend Jasper, Wells, and unfortunately Finn. Clarke stayed well away from him, with the help of raven and Octavia, who they told the story of Finns role in Clarkes accident. All in all, it was shaping up to be a pretty okay day so far.

But, life being what it was, it wouldn't stay that way forever


	4. Chapter 4: New Dawn

**I do not own The 100, all rights belong too Kass Morgan and Jason Rothenburg**

 **Twisted Steel**

 **Chapter 4: New Dawn**

The small ragtag group of delinquents walked for a few miles, chatting happily about anything, sometimes bringing up what got them into the skybox. Finn was trying to get Raven to join in on talking their spacewalking excursion. He was ignored by all three girls in the party easily. Dejected, he turned to the guys; Jasper, Monty, and Wells and tried to get them too open up about their own incarcerations. Monty and Jasper, a tag team to the very end, were both arrested for 'illegal substances.' Clarke smirked at that one, and Raven and Octavia both laughed. Wells, she overheard him say, got himself arrested by attempting, and nearly succeeding, too light the Eden tree on fire. Turns out Vera Kane, mother too Marcus Kane, gave him a black eye for his troubles before he was arrested. Then the conversation turned towards the trio of girls walking in front of them

Ignorant of the anticipation and tension building in Octavia at the possibility of being questioned, asked her what she was in lockup for. She whirled around at him and leveled him with a glare before looking down in shame and quietly admitting "I was born, is that an acceptable answer." She spat at him. Clarkes superior ears caught Monty admonishing the lanky teen telling him that that was "so not the way to get the girl."

Octavia was storming ahead of the group because she didn't want to look at them, have to deal with their pitying gazes and judgmental minds. She heard someone pick up the pace to follow her and she heard the group attempt to interrogate Raven on why she was even on the dropship since she was an adult, and she almost didn't notice when cold metal fingers covered in leather gently wrapped around her bicep and pulled her to a stop. She took a breath and turned around.

"I get it you know." Clarke said quietly. and the look in her eyes told Octavia that the blonde really did get it. "you hate the pitying looks, and the judgment from the others. I know how that feels. What with being half metal and all that. But don't let it get you down, embrace it. Own that shit. Because you know what you have?" the brunette quirked an eyebrow "you have a brother. Something nobody else here can say. You also know how to sneak around I'm betting, don't you?" Octavia nodded with a small smile on her face. "who knows, it might come in handy down here. So again, own that shit. Don't let anyone else define you. Only you can do that. Now are you gonna be 'the girl under the floor' or are you gonna be Octavia Blake, certified badass." She asked forcefully, trying to boost Octavia's confidence in herself. Seeing the look on the brunette's face, she knew she succeeded.

"hell yeah!" Octavia said, the energy clear in her voice.

They walked for a couple more miles and the feeling Clarke got a little while after they started this trip only intensified. They were being watched. She used to feel it all the time on the ark from people who knew what lay under her leather sleeves. It always made her feel uncomfortable, and she would use her enhanced hearing to pick out the person looking at her and glare at them until they stopped. People wouldn't stare after a while, and soon the feeling went away. But now that was creeping up on her again, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Someone was getting a fist to the face, yeah, she'd have to hold back so nobody died but, oh well. She whirled around looking for the person who was staring at her, only to find that everyone was conversing amongst themselves. Not looking at her at all. But the feeling didn't go away. So, she took a centering breath and focused her hearing, pushing the loud group out of her mind to focus on the forest around them. It was Raven who broke her concentration just as she heard the rustling of leaves in the treetops.

"hey Clarkey," Finn perked up his head at hearing that name, but she ignored it. "you're really focused, what are you hearing that's got your attention." Raven knew of the benefits of the nightblood. She had helped develop it after all, and had helped, along with her dad, to teach her how to use it. It was a struggle at first until Raven had told her during a particularly bad panic attack to quiet her mind and listen to the heart beating in the Latinas chest. It was the first time she realized just how sensitive her hearing could be. And when she realized just how much she needed Raven. They were inseparable since then

"nothing," she assured "I just thought I heard a bird is all." But the look on Ravens face told her the Latina didn't believe her, and honestly? She didn't believe herself. She hadn't heard any birds since they started the trip.

They reached the river after only a few more minutes. Octavia, being the more daring of the group, stripped her clothes off down to her underwear and tank top, Clarke staring and gaping the entire time, and jumped into the small river. Raven made a comment "close your mouth Griff, you're gonna catch flies." She giggled. She knew her best friends' preferences towards women, even though the blonde had said she was bisexual. The blonde however, only ever became a useless bisexual around girls, funnily enough. It was the subject of many hours of good-natured teasing from the Latina.

Both were distracted and Jasper still had a hopeless crush on Octavia that he was the only paying attention when something moved in the river, upstream towards her.

It was jaspers shouts of "Octavia hurry! There's something in the river headed towards you!" that drew Clarke and Ravens attention back to the current situation. They needed a distraction, and Clarke quickly spotted one sitting right on the bank of the river. A large boulder precariously perched on the edge of the bank. Quickly rushing over to it she gripped it on both sides and pushed, the servos and pistons in the 'biceps' of her arms whining and straining at such a dramatic series of motions with little buildup, but they quickly rose to the challenge and she pushed the boulder, about 300 pounds in weight, into the river by herself, allowing Jasper to jump in drag Octavia to shore. Everyone else was amazed at the raw power in Clarkes arms.

Clarke was the only person with any medical knowledge apparently, which pissed her off, because seriously?! Not a single person besides her who knew how to treat even moderate wounds!? Thankfully it was only minor, despite the fact that it looked really bad. Whatever the hell that was had barely even gotten to Octavia when the boulder distracted it. They all decided they wanted to explore some more but unanimously decided that swimming was a no go, especially for Clarke. They fashioned a rope out of sturdy vines and threw one end over a tree branch. Finn wanted to be the badass but passed the vine to Jasper after Jasper asked if he could go first, staring at an oblivious Octavia. Finn was more than happy too oblige, he wanted to be nice, he hoped that it would earn him points with Raven. He had no idea she already moved on.

Jasper swung across with no problem, poking around in the brush when his foot hit something metal and he bent down to grab it. He hoisted it up like he had seen in in a movie once and shouted to get the others attention. "check it out guys! We did it! Mount weather!" he gave cheers and whoops of excitement. Clarke heard the rustling again, only this time she focused fast enough to hear a deep breath and exhale as well. Looking up into the trees she saw a sight she never expected, but terrified her none the less. A human. Not one of the hundred. And they had a spear leveled at Jasper. She didn't know him all that well but knew his death would hurt Monty.

"Jasper get down!" she shouted, but he didn't seem to hear her. A spear cut through the air and impacted him in the chest. Everyone saw this and ducked for cover behind the rocks on the river bank.

Raven looked at her with wide fear filled eyes. "what the hell was that! What in the actual hell was that!" she whisper shouted, afraid of attracting the attention of their attacker.

"we're not alone." Came Clarkes grim response

They ran after a few minutes of waiting, hoping the grounder had left them alone. Clarke had to practically drag Octavia because she couldn't run with her injured leg. They stopped at a small clearing to take a breather. Raven looked up sharply at Clarke

"what the hell did you mean back there? What did you mean 'we're not alone?'" Clarke looked back at her with wide eyes. "that noise I heard earlier back in the forest, it must have been the grounder following us. I wasn't sure and I didn't want to freak anybody out." She said honestly.

"freak anybody out!" Finn shouted. "Jasper is dead because you didn't say anything." That was the wrong thing to say as Clarke saw red.

"what." Clarke slowly turned her head, the anger clear in her eyes, as well as the anger in Ravens eyes. "What did you say to me. That its my fault. That someone got hurt because of me." He cowered at the murder in her eyes. Raven had a hand on her shoulder, but not really trying to calm her down. "Here's what's going to happen. You don't look at me, you don't talk to me, you don't get to be around me. And in return I won't destroy your face with my fist." Finn gulped and nodded weakly. It was then they heard a scream. "Jasper." Monty whispered. "Monty," Clarke looked at him with determination. "we're gonna get him back, but first we're gonna go back to camp and regroup. Octavia needs to get off this leg, and then we're gonna go back out and get him. I promise you that." And Monty knew she meant it.

They ran through the forest at a quick pace with Clarke still supporting Octavia and they made it back to camp safe. There was a group of the delinquents already there when Bellamy heard the commotion and came out to see what was happening. He saw Octavia sitting with her leg propped up and with the bloody bandage still wrapped around her thigh. His baby sister had been hurt. And he was pissed.

"what the hell happened?!" he looked at Clarke accusingly.

"We were attacked at the river a few miles away." She said hotly

"what do you mean attacked?" he was confused. How was that possible.

"There are people on the ground, they know we're here, and they aren't friendly. They speared Jasper in the chest when he crossed the river." She told him. That basically summed up the entire thing, in fact.

"God what the hell is wrong with this planet…" Bellamy looked down at his feet as he grumbled.

"there's nothing wrong, these people somehow survived the bombs, and they're not happy we're here." She said earnestly. She didn't want him to do anything rash, so she gave him no room for argument when she continued. "We're going back out in an hour to get him back, he's still alive out there and we're not leaving him behind." Bellamy was defensive instantly, his authority challenged.

"Oh yeah princess? Who the hell put you in charge?" he sneered at her. "You think just because you're one of the privileged that means you get to tell us what to do?" that was the wrong thing to say apparently because Octavia was on her feet and in his face in an instant.

"what the hell is wrong with you Bellamy! She's concerned for another person, a whole lot more thani can say for you." She spat at him. "You're a hypocrite!" she continued ranting at him "you think just because you're older that you get to be in charge? No. you're just being a bully." She walked back towards Clarke and apologized for her brother's words, giving her a small side hug as a show of support.

"Fine….We're going out in an hour. We'll grab some weapons that we've been working on since you guys left. They're rough but they'll do okay in a pinch. Do you," he looked at Clarke awkwardly, and then pointedly looked towards her arms "do you uhh…need a weapon or…are you-" she put her left arm up to stop him, and slowly extended the hidden blade, all six inches, out of her wrist, and then quickly pulled it back into her arm with a scraping noise. His eyes widened, and Octavia gawked at her. Raven could only smirk because, honestly, she was a god damn genius.

"I'm good." Clarke said, turning around and heading into the dropship grab some things she might need.

Raven and Monty both ambushed her, Monty especially since he had gone into the dropship to work out a way to communicate with the ark. Both wanted to go on the expedition to rescue Jasper, but Clarke quickly shut them down.

"No, I need you both here. You both are the smartest people we have, and you Monty, are the only one who knows how to grow anything. So you're staying here. End of story." She said firmly. The hundred couldn't afford to lose either of them, and she couldn't risk losing Raven. She needed Raven.

Both accepted that answer, Monty a bit more hesitantly because he didn't really know Clarke like Raven did. Raven trusted Clarke with her life. They had been through a lot together. The tech genius' got to work on communications immediately after that.

An hour later, the group got together in front of the dropship. The same as the last group with the addition of Bellamy's crew and minus Octavia and the techies. Murphy was the only one still complaining about this whole trip until Bellamy of all people shut him down.

"If you wanna stay here then stay here. But if you stay you're gonna keep everyone on track building the wall." He said firmly, daring murphy with his eyes to challenge him. Murphy ended up deciding to stay behind and they set out on their expedition to find the missing delinquent. They split up, Wells going with Clarke, Finn with Bellamy, and Atom with Mbege.

Clarke was tense, she hadn't wanted Wells in her group, she would've honestly preferred to go alone than with Wells. But there was no going back now. They walked in silence for almost forty-five minutes. Before Wells decided to try his luck.

"Clarke, if you're not gonna look at me can you at least talk to me. Maybe I can help you track down whatever you're looking for." He tried hesitantly. Clarkes shoulder tensed and her fists clenched before she took a breath and looked at Wells. Her stern face was set, but her eyes betrayed her emotions. She was still angry with him, and he expected that.

"What do you want Wells, for us to sit down and talk it out, for me too just say all is forgiven. I know you said your dad banned you from visiting but I was in solitary for a year believing that you had abandoned me. You could've told Raven or my parents what was going on but you didn't. and so I just sat there for days on end believing that I didn't matter to you and that twelve years of friendship meant nothing." She was breathless by the end as she vented a years' worth of frustration at her former best friend. And he understood.

Because he would do the same if the situations were reversed.

She had been called a freak after her accident, and nobody who was even an acquaintance before would associate with her after. But he stuck by her, and then she went to the skybox. And all she had during that time was Raven and her parents. It would make anybody angry and bitter

He was about to speak again when they came up to a river and Clarke hesitated. He knew what her problem was. Water was the only thing her arms weren't equipped to really deal with, not enough in space for it to warrant an issue to fix. He silently took off his jacket and shirt and turned Clarke around. She was confused at first but understood when he started wrapping the worn clothes around each arm, making them as water resistant as possible so that she could cross without worry.

"Thanks Wells." She said quietly. He only nodded. She might not think the same of him, but she was still his best friend, even if he no longer was hers. And strangely, he was okay with that.

They crossed without issue and stopped for a moment to allow Wells to put his clothes back on. Clarke, with her superior vision, was the first to spot the blood trail. At some put the rest of the group caught up to them as she was stalking along, pointing out broken branches. But something didn't feel right as they got to the clearing. The trail felt too perfect, Jaspers body displayed out in the open for them to find. The slight depression in the ground that Bellamy was walking towards. She surged forward faster than should've been possible just as Bellamy stepped on the weak spot and fell through. Clarke just in time to grab hold of his wrist. Her grip was a bit too tight on his arm in her panic and he winced when she pulled him up. She looked at it, and determined it wasn't broken, just had a hand shaped bruise with ridges where the plates in her palm dug into his skin.

"thanks" he said and made a quick retreat. 'Whatever' she thought. She walked around the pit to the tree jasper was tied on when she heard a rustling in the grass. She looked towards the noise to see what she believed to be a panther.

"Bellamy!" she shouted "Gun!" and pointed to where the panther was. He shot at it quickly, missing the first few times, and panicking briefly when it disappeared, only too nail it in the head when it lunged at Wells.

"Well that was close." He said with a chuckle. He watched Clarke climb up the tree and use her blade to cut the bindings surrounding Jasper, lowering him into the waiting arms of Wells and Atom, who then put him on the rough sled like carrier they made for him when they saw the state he was in.

The long trip back to camp was spent in silence, each of them listening for more dangers in the woods, but none listening as hard as Clarke. She kept her head on a swivel, looking up into the trees constantly. She could've sworn she caught someone watching them every now and again, and knowing there was grounders on earth, she probably had seen people. But she didn't want to cause a panic in their group, and the grounders only seemed to be watching from a distance, so she kept her mouth shut.

Arriving back at camp they saw that the walls were pretty much done, and that a few tents had been set up. Octavia, raven, and Monty all waiting for them. It was slow going and awkward trying to get Jasper into the dropship without hurting him, but they managed eventually. Raven had good news as well. They had managed to get a very basic signal going to the ark. Through Ravens wrist band they would be able to use Morse code, which Clarkes father had taught her, and Clarke then taught Raven to exchange secret messages while in the Skybox. She managed it easily by clicking her pointer finger to the tip of her thumb to produce dots or dashes.

Raven told them that it should work and said that Clarke should have the honors to do it. She held the wrist band in her right hand, and tapped on the prongs, creating a small electrical connection because the battery in her left arm was larger. It was a simple message.

"START. TWO DEAD ON LANDING-ONE INJURED, ALIVE. ALL FINE. STOP"

And Clarke, Monty, Octavia, Raven, Finn, and Wells all held their breath as the wristband started to die, but not before one message made it through

"RECEIVED, GOOD LUCK"

And the collective breath everyone held was released in a cheer that echoed through the dropship and camp.

Bellamy was the only one present not happy it had succeeded. Clarkes mood also soured when she turned around saw the only other person she ever hated in her life. One Finn Collins, staring at her intensely with a look that said 'I know who you are.' And all she wanted to do was wipe that look off his face with one cold fist.

"We need too talk." He said


	5. Chapter 5: Fractured

I do not own the 100. All rights go to Kass Morgan and Jason rothenburg

 **Twisted Steel**

 **Chapter 5: Fractured**

Clarke was trying not to break his jaw. She really was. But either he was deaf and blind, or he just didn't hear the straining of the servos and pistons with how hard she was clenching her fists. He had ambushed her while she was distracted with how well Ravens Morse code bracelet worked. Her mood had literally plummeted the moment she turned around, and she got even angrier the moment he opened his mouth.

"What the hell could you possibly want to talk to me about?" She questioned him hotly. She did not have the patience or the time for this. She had to get back to Jasper. Really she just wanted to get away but Japers seemed like a good excuse.

"Are we cool?" he asked innocently. "I feel like I did something to you and you've just been mad this entire time for something I don't even remember doing."

Was he…was he serious right now. Now? Of all times, and with her of all people. Quickly her vision swam with red and all the pent-up anger she had towards the boy that had almost killed her and essentially ruined her life for the better part of two years as she struggled to learn how to adapt to her cybernetics and then how to accept that this was the way things were going to be and that she couldn't change it.

But she couldn't even smash his head in before a certain Latina, who had heard the entire thing, came up, grabbed his shoulder to turn him around, and punched him square in the nose. The loud crack was beyond satisfying to Clarke. But the other girl wasn't done. She grabbed him by the hair and dragged him to the hatch before she basically dumped him down the ladder where he landed on the first floor with a loud thump. They both looked down to see him move. He wasn't too hurt, and Clarke determined he didn't need immediate medical intervention. And they closed the hatch together.

Clarke took off her jacket and gloves, with Ravens help on the left before she sat down in one of the only remaining seats. She sat there for a minute to take a breather and center herself before she stood up again, grabbed her jacket and gloves, and started climbing her way up to the third floor of the dropship. Her hands clinking on the ladder the whole way up. Octavia, having heard Clarke before she saw her, had moved over to Jaspers other side so that Clarke could see the chest wound, even if the light was terrible.

Octavia did a double take as she took in Clarkes form without her jacket or gloves. She had honestly never expected the blonde to take either of them off and hadn't wanted to ask how bad it was for fear of losing one of the only friends she had. But seeing the damage the accident had done now was equal parts intimidating and depressing. She saw how Clarkes entire left arm had been taken off, including the shoulder, and replaced with metal, ridged and plated to allow for maximum movement. Her right arm was missing just above the elbow, where the right hand and arm looked nearly identical to the left. There were other scars that she couldn't see while Clarke had the jacket on. The areas where the metal met flesh was puffy, red scar tissue. The right arm wasn't so bad, but she had to assume that the left arm was worse off initially because there was a lot more scar tissue.

She looked up to see expressive deep blue eyes watching her as she stared at Clarkes constant reminder of what she had lost. Clarke just gave her small smile before she started talking while she went to work on Jasper.

"It was actually kind of cool at first, you know. I was the only person on the ark to have these cool arms that were so strong and sleek." Raven looked away from Clarke when the story started. "It wasn't long before I found out the limitations. They were too strong, and I had no way of judging how much pressure I was putting on my dad when I hugged him. I heard a crack and let go immediately. I had hugged my dad so hard I broke three of his ribs. He just smiled and told me it was okay, and that I would have to work harder so that wouldn't happen again. My mom refused to hug me, get near me for a while, and I refused to touch anybody for a long time after that. It was Raven that helped me learn to get used to them." To demonstrate she picked a coin from her pocket that raven had given her and started spinning it around in her hands, showing off their dexterity.

Raven got up and hugged Clarke from behind. She still felt guilt over her part in Clarkes condition, and she was thankful for the chance that Clarke had given her. Octavia watched the interaction and grew interested when raven moved behind Clarke and the Blonde reached up her right hand to wrap her fingers around the Latinas wrist. It was a loving gesture, and Octavia was tempted too ask if they were together but thought better of it.

Jasper coughing broke them all out of the moment, and Clarke was back to being a doctor like a switch had been turned. She prodded around his wound, examining the poultice the grounders had put on his wound. She asked Raven if he could find Wells because she knew he was the best at botany.

Ten minutes later, Raven and Wells climbed up the ladder. All Clarke had to do was hold up the poultice, explain it was some kind of plant, and Wells was on it. He studied it for a few seconds before declaring "It's seaweed. See here," he leaned towards Clarke "no root structure. I'm guessing the surrounding water would be more red then green"

"okay, o where would we find this?" she asked "there has to be reason why the grounders strung him up after spearing him, only to save his life."

Raven looked at Clarke with a dark look in her eye. "maybe they were trying to send a message, like, don't screw with us, or something like that." All four of them were scared at that thought. Why would the grounders attack them.

"Because we must have been trespassing." Clarke realized. It wasn't a good thought. It meant that they were most likely trespassing on the grounders land right now, and the grounders were just waiting to move in one them.

Jasper groaned again, bringing them all out of various stages of despair at their situation. "That's it. We have to do something, or he's gonna die. So, I'm going out to wherever this river is, and I'm getting the seaweed. Who's coming with me?" Clarke asked. She might not exactly care for Jasper, but he was her patient now, and she would keep him alive no matter what. Raven stood up immediately, Wells standing up as well. Octavia stayed sitting, her leg still bothering her, and someone needed to stay behind to look after Jasper.

Clarke put on her jacket and gloves, gave instructions on how to care for Jasper if anything happened, and headed towards the hatch. They were all down the ladder when they each realized that they had never seen the river where the water would be red. But Clarke groaned when she realized there had only been one person to ever seriously explore far outside of camp. And he was still on the first floor of the dropship. Someone had apparently set his nose.

Clarke stalked towards him and his eyes widened in fear and he tried to get up, but Clarke grabbed the back of his collar and hauled him back. Turning him around she looked him in the eyes.

"Okay, here's was going to happen. You are going to tell us exactly where we can find this red seaweed. You're going to stay here and help Octavia take care of Jasper until we get back. Got it." She whispered lowly into his ear. The promise of pain if he didn't comply clear in her voice. He nodded quickly and pointed north, just slightly east of the mountain. "You won't have to get in the river or anything, I remember some on the side of the river bank." He screwed his eyes shut, hoping that Clarke wouldn't destroy him. She let him go, dropped him more like it, and walked off in the direction he had pointed. Finn quickly scampered off towards the dropship in fear of Clarke learning that he didn't do what she told him to do while she was gone and beating him to death.

Raven and Wells both ran after her, following Clarke deep into the forest.

Finn want lying when he said that the seaweed was right on the bank. It was unfortunate however that the seaweed with still far out enough that they were worried about the river monster. Wells and Raven both Argued about how to get the seaweed without risking the river monster when Clarke took a deep breath and started trudging into the water. Even though she knew it wouldn't do her arms any good if they got wet, she had to take the risk, a mans life depended on this seaweed and they couldn't waste time. Her right arm, the somewhat more expendable of the two, was almost to the water when Ravens panicked shout stopped her.

"Clarke Stop!" it was frantic. "I'll get the seaweed okay, don't get your arms wet, you know they'll be useless until they dry out if you get them wet, and then you'll be no good to Jasper." The Latina pleaded.

Clarke knew she was right and so started walking towards the bank, passing Raven who jumped in quickly and just grabbed a whole fistful and scrambled out of the water.

"Why take the chance of some freaky fishy anyway." She said with a smile, drenched head to toe in lukewarm water, a fistful of red seaweed in her hand.

Clarke turned her head suddenly at hearing a horn and the panicked sounds of animals a few miles away. She saw a Green cloud coming around the river bend and every instinct told her to run, so she grabbed Raven and Wells and booked it, holding onto them until they recovered enough too start running on their own. They didn't know where to go when suddenly Raven stepped on a weak spot. Hoping it was an underground shelter, like Finn was bragging to have found to a few of the girls around camp, Clarke scrambled for purchase on what they discovered was a truck, prying the door open and leaving finger sized dents in the door frame as she ushered them into this hopefully safe refuge. She jumped in at the last minute herself, the acid fog as they discovered, only barely touching her titanium fingers, not even degrading them at all. The acid fog had seeped in through the finger dents but was stopped easily by stuffing an old shirt into them, stopping the leak.

All three members of the group were so tired they didn't care to explore the tiny cramped cabin. Each decided that they would try and get some sleep and pray that the fog was gone by morning.

Clarke was the first up, and nudged Raven and Wells with her boot to wake them as well. She insisted that she be the first to open the door, as her body had a better chance of healing if the fog was still out there. It wasn't, but she couldn't be too sure. she jumped out of the old truck and kicked the door open all the way. She grabbed Ravens hand and pulled her up slowly and then she reached down to grab Wells' hand and pulled him up too. They were making their way back to camp when they heard a scream from one of the younger girls. It had to be, it was too high pitched. The sight she came upon was gruesome. Atom, laying on the ground, skin pale and covered in sores, and eyes a milky white. He was choking on the blood slowly filling his lungs, so she knew that he must have breathed it in as well.

How long had he been out in the fog? Either way, it was too late to help him. To try and keep him alive would be cruel. Bellamy and a few others came running out of the cave nearby with their weapons at the ready, but relaxed when they saw Clarke. The former guard walked towards the blonde, and hesitated at hearing Atom begging for death, but kept walking forward until he knelt down In front of the man he had punished because his sister was exploring her new freedom.

"please, ple-please. Ki-kill me. Please." And Clarke could only shake her head at the look on Bellamy's face. She knew he couldn't do it, so it was up to her. slowly and painfully, the hidden blade extended from her wrist. Bellamys eyes widened when he saw what she was about to do. He looked at her, and she simply stared back at him before she stopped and looked up. Bellamy looked up as well and saw Charlotte, the youngest of the hundred, staring at them intently. Clarke called Raven over and had her forcefully escort the girl all the way back to camp. She looked back at the dying boy when she was sure they were gone, and pushed the blade into Atoms neck, running her right-hand fingers through his dirty hair, and humming a haunting tune. He died quickly after that. His blood all over left hand and blade.

It was going to be hell to clean up, but at least she had Raven to help. Her and Bellamy wrapped the body into an old tarp from the dropship, grabbed each end, and carried it back to camp. It was a somber mood, and Octavia couldn't look her brother in the eye as he tried to apologize.

Bellamy told the other in the camp that they would get Clarke whatever she needed to keep jasper alive. A quick nod was the only response he got from the blonde.

Clarke was walking around the dropship perimeter, she hadn't gone to clean her arm off like she should've. She was walking to clear her head before she would do that. She heard talking coming from the outside wall, where Wells had decided to bury Atom next to the two other boys who died in the landing. He was talking to someone, the girl most likely. Clarke remained quite as she walked up to them, about to raise her voice when she saw a small glint in the torchlight coming form camp. With her enhanced eyesight she saw it was a blade that Charlotte had pulled out of her pocket. But the young blonde never saw Clarke coming as she tried to kill Wells by stabbing him the shoulder, thinking that was the spot she had seen Clarke about to stab Atom in for a quick death.

Charlotte let out a quiet wheeze as she felt a long, thin, razor sharp blade pierce her back and exit out her chest, right where her heart was. She looked up and saw the murderous intent on Clarkes face before she died from blood loss.

Clarke pulled the blade out of the girl's dead body as Bellamy came running around the corner. He saw the girl's body and he reacted, not caring what Clarke had to say he lashed out with a fist, which Clarke caught in an iron Grip and started squeezing to snap Bellamy out of his haze. He lashed out with his other fist, which Clarke also caught and started to crush. He snapped out of it, and he cradled his hands as he collapsed next to Charlottes corpse.

"Why?! Why would you kill her?! She was just a girl!" He choked out.

"That girl" Clarke spat, "stabbed Wells in the shoulder and was about to stab him again before I got to her." Bellamys eyes snapped towards her and then fell back towards the girl. He mumbled something about it being his fault, but she wouldn't question that further. He was already upset enough.

After she treated Wells and tossed the blade into the forest, she walked into the dropship. She trudged up the ladder to the third floor and hauled herself through the hatch and closed the door. She needed quiet time. She needed to clear her head. She looked to her right and saw Octavia tending to Jasper. She to her left and saw raven looking at her with sadness. Raven, who knew what Clarke did for Atom, patted the floor on her right side, indicating to Clarke what the Latina wanted her for.

Slowly moving over to her best friend, stripping her jacket and gloves along the way, Clarke sat down on Ravens right side, her left arm out for all too see. Raven looked at her, asking for Clarkes permission with her eyes, getting a nod from the blonde, she reached up and hit the quick detach button, twisted, and pulled the arm out of Clarkes shoulder socket. Octavia felt like it was private moment, so she got up and twisted the hatch look so that nobody would come up. Neither girls noticed her. Slowly dismantling the arm with the special tools she brought from the ark, Raven got to work cleaning out the blood. It wasn't hard for her to see the fresh blood, but she wouldn't question the blonde about it. She would talk when she was ready.

Finished cleaning, the Latina put the arm back together and put her tools away. Looking at Clarke and seeing the tired far away look in her eyes, she put the arm to the side, and reached her hand around to Clarkes good shoulder to pull the blonde into her lap. She encountered only minimal resistance from Clarke, who finally let herself lay down in her best friends' lap. She curled into a ball with her knees up to her chest, her right hand in Ravens, and the Latinas other hand combing through her hair. Only then did she allow herself to break down. In quiet racking sobs she mourned for the death that she had inflicted today, for the things that she had lost in the past, and for what she knew was to come. Raven just held her tight through it all until she fell asleep.

She woke up with a horrible crick in her neck, her head still in Ravens lap. Said girl was asleep so she slowly worked her way out of the girls hold without waking her up. She looked over and saw Octavia sleeping next to Jasper, who was still unconscious. At least he was breathing better. She woke Octavia up because she needed to know Jaspers temperature. It was a little high but that was to be expected after such a severe trauma. Looking around, she couldn't find her left arm and she started too panic.

"looking for this." She heard Octavia say. She was standing over a blanket that had an arm shaped object underneath it. "Raven told me to put it here after you fell asleep. That way it didn't get damaged if either of you moved around and kicked it or something like that." The brunette explained. Nodding, Clarke went over to pull the blanket off. She picked up her arm, and, with a bit of difficulty and a denied offer from Octavia, she reattached the limb and did a quick ROM test. Everything checked out, so she went downstairs. The hunting party had gone out early and brought back some small game. She ate what she supposed was a squirrel with her bare hands before she went back to the dropship with a bit of food for Octavia and Raven.

Having delivered the food she walked back outside after checking Jasper over and determining that he should be waking up any time now. Outside, she inspected everything, from the small food stores they had, to the wall that was done and had guards constantly watching for grounders. There were a few fights throughout the day that she and Bellamy broke up. There wasn't much to do today honestly. It wasn't until the night came that things got exciting.

She was sitting with raven outside by the fire when they heard a loud boom up in the sky. She looked up quickly to see a drop pod with its parachute deployed. All the delinquents theorized about what was in it, but she knew what it most likely was. She laughed to herself when she heard one of the girls ask if there was possibly shampoo in there. Raven laughed as well when she told her.

She grabbed Raven by the hand and started dragging her towards Bellamys tent to see what the man was up to, and if he was planning to go after the pod.

"Bellamy." She called to him just outside the tent before she walked in. She saw him and several of his guard crew standing over a map, trying to determine where the pod might have landed.

"Bellamy, we should go now before the grounders get to it. We don't want them getting whatever's inside."

"No, we're waiting until first light to go. It's too risky with all grounders, especially at night when we cant see them." He argued back.

"I can see them just fine, remember? I have excellent eyesight, even in the dark." She tried too reason with him, but he wasn't having any of it.

"No!" he got louder "We're not going out in the dark! It's not safe!" he said, voice rising steadily the entire time. She narrowed her eyes at him and studied his face. He was nervous, sweating, his eyes flitting around, never really focusing anywhere.

"You're nervous about something aren't you. What did you do that you don't want us to go to the pod?"

He looked around, walked to the entrance of his tent, turned and around and looked at Clarke and Raven. He took and deep breath and spoke.

"I shot Jaha." He admitted quietly.

Clarke and Raven swore in unison.


	6. Chapter 6: Push and Pull

**I do not own The 100. All rights go to Kass Morgan and Jason Rothenburg**

 **Twisted Steel**

 **Chapter 6: Push and Pull**

"You did what?!" Clarke whispered, gritting the words through her teeth. How could anyone do something so stupid

"Someone came to me, said 'do this' and you'll be able to get on the dropship with your sister." He finished, his head bowed low

Of course. It was always about Octavia, Clarke thought wryly. Basically, everything Bellamy did and would ever do was for Octavia. But she could work with this, he just needed a little convincing.

"Damnit Bellamy." She trailed off. Raven, on the other side of the tent, nodded in agreement.

"When the Ark comes down I'm screwed. There's no way they're gonna let me live. I have to leave!" he realized desperately. He rushed around the cabin trying to grab his things before two pairs of hands stopped him.

"Bellamy stop!" He heard his name come from the blondes' mouth. "I'm not gonna let that happen, okay. You're gonna ne fine because I've got an idea, but first we need whatever's in that pod. Alright. You're gonna be fine." She reassured him with a hand on his back, rubbing circles in between his shoulders. That did the trick as he stood tall and took a deep steadying breath. He looked her in the eyes and nodded that he was okay.

"Alright. I believe you. But I also still really believe that we should wait till first light. You might be able to see in the dark, but the rest of us cant. Plus, you can't go anywhere alone because you're our only medic. You're a little important." He said easily. It was hard for him, but he would trust her.

"Only a little important?" Clarke smirked him. Raven snickered loudly. Bellamy just laughed lightly.

"He's not wrong Clarkey. Just because you have amazing vision, doesn't mean the rest of us do. And you are the only medic, so losing you would suck ass. Especially if we get the sniffles or something stupid like that." She teases. Clarke really was important to the group, especially to Raven. She wouldn't know what to do if something happened too the blonde. Not like she'd ever tell that to Clarke, though.

Clarke sighed. They were of course right. It was too risky right now to go out at night, what with the grounders and everything, like that panther. So, they stayed up half the night, talking about plans for the future of the camp. Raven brought up great ideas for building. Bellamy insisted over and over again that they'd need to figure out what to do about the grounders, they were an issue to the survival of the hundred in Bellamys mind. Clarke disagreed.

"No Bellamy. We're not gonna make the situation with the grounders any worse. I believe that we should ask them for help. We have no idea how to survive the winter. They've been doing it for nearly a century. We need their help." She finished with conviction. She knew Bellamy knew this as well. They needed the grounders to survive the ground. The question was, how did they get in contact with the grounders. They couldn't just shout at the top of their lungs for them, and besides, the last time any of them had an encounter, Jasper almost died. All three of them decided to put that conversation up for the night and went to bed. It was late anyway. Clarke and raven both retreated into the dropship, while Bellamy just laid down on his bed.

Clarke woke up a little before first light to get ready. Waking raven, and waiting for her to get ready as well, they both headed down the ladder of the dropship and out the door. Clarke spoke to Raven,

"I'd like it if you came with us to the pod. There might be tech there we can take, but I'd have no idea what's good or not. So, you wanna come?" Clarke asked. Raven could hear the cheer in her voice. It was nice to see the blonde in a good mood.

"Yeah!" she said with a grin. "I'd love to go with you guys. Maybe we can scrounge up the parts for communication, like a radio maybe." The excitement audible to everybody within hearing range. The sounds of shouting could be heard a few tents away, and Clarke tuned in, trying too see if it was serious and she needed to intervene.

"Come on Bellamy!" Octavia shouted, pushing her brother in the shoulder. "You can't keep forcing me to stay here! We're not on the ark anymore and I wanna explore some more! At least go with you to the pod!" she was pissed, that was easy to see and hear, even without her superior senses.

"Absolutely not!" he shot right back at his sister. "You're not going with us. Besides, we'll be able to move quicker and easier with as few people as possible. We don't need you with us anyway." He finished lightly. That just made the brunette even more pissed.

"well then why the hell is Clarke going! She's the medic, if she gets hurt we're all screwed!" she got in her brothers face. This was going to get out of hand, and Clarke decided to put a stop to it.

"I'm going because I'm the only one that has better than average senses, so I can hear and see the grounders." She explained simply, walking up behind Octavia, who whirled around and glared at her before stomping off toward dropship.

"Stupid Bellamy. I'll show him! I can be useful." Clarke heard the girl mutter under her breath.

They walked out into the dawn lit forest, a scene of colors like the trees was on fire greeted them as they walked forward. Raven teased Clarke "Betcha wish you had your art stuff, huh?" she looked at the blonde with mirth in her eyes. "Yes Raven, I really do wish I had my art stuff." She said glumly. She had dreamed of earth for years and now being here? And she couldn't draw it? That was just cruel. They were all so lost in thought they never saw the hot-headed brunette slip out behind them.

They trekked for several miles towards the ridge where one of Bellamys guardsman had said it was. Miller, she thought his name was. When Clarke heard a rustling in the brush a dozen feet off to the left of them. She held up her hand and Raven immediately stopped while Bellamy whipped out the gun from his waist band and pointed it out into the forest. They only just saw a flash of blonde hair dash toward the bush and tackle the stalker. Bellamy and Raven ran forwards towards Clarke who had easily wrestled the grounder to the dirt bellow. Only it wasn't a grounder

"Octavia what the hell!" Bellamy shouted. He'd recognize his sister anywhere. He saw the recognition in Clarkes eyes and the horror that she might've hurt someone she considered a friend. The blonde quickly scrambled off the brunette, pulling her up and apologizing over an over again. Octavia just looked at Clarke with understanding and a bit of pity. She cut off her friends rambling with a hand on her right shoulder, having seen Raven get her attention like this several times.

"It's alright Clarke, I'm not hurt okay. I promise." She looked at the blonde with a smile and brought her in for a quick hug. It was a bit tight in Clarkes slightly emotional panic, but it wasn't unbearable. Bellamy cleared his throat and they separated, Clarke apologizing one last time before she walked back towards Raven, who put and arm around her shoulder.

"What the hell were you thinking Octavia! I told you too stay at camp and you just decided that you'd follow us here!" he spoke loudly. Several birds flew away from the area. "You could've been hurt or even killed!" he finished out of breath. It was easy too see his distress at the thought of something happening to his baby sister. She was all he had left or even cared for, for that matter.

"Bellamy, she's fine okay. We can just send her back to camp and you can chew her out there." Octavia sent a half-hearted glare at Clarke. But the blonde continued anyway. "We're a sitting target out here. So Octavia, please, just go back to camp okay." She put a hand on the girls shoulder and whispered into her ear "Raven and I will talk to Bellamy okay, make him understand you're perspective." She winked at the brunette before turning around and walking away. Octavia nodded towards her brother before heading in the general direction of camp.

Nobody would see her return.

Getting to the pod was easy after the little hiccup with Octavia, and Clarke was thankful for that small mercy, as the journey over the ridge was rocky. She was thankful for her arms for the first time in a long time, because they could grip the rocks easier and had better endurance than raven and Bellamy. Nevertheless, she was still winded when they finally reached the pod.

Ransacking the pod, which had a radio, a note, several pieces of a med kit, two guns with a minimal amount of ammunition and mags, and several other small survival pieces, proved to be fortuitous. Raven gave a shout for joy when she determined that the radio had survived the crash and was working. They had to take it back to the dropship to contact the ark though because of the pods limited range. Bellamy was beside himself with the guns. He checked them out separately to make sure they were in good working order. They were. He handed one to Clarke, who declined, saying she didn't really need one. She didn't say that she was left handed, and that the stock wouldn't fit right in her left shoulder. Raven just gave her a knowing look before taking the gun from Bellamy and slinging it over her shoulder.

They returned to the dropship without any problem, Clarke told Raven to hurry and install the radio they had found, and Bellamy went to find Octavia. Raven came back an hour later too inform Clarke that she had gotten in contact with Jake, who informed them that the pod was launched illegally, in order to save the lives of 320 people who were to be killed off for oxygen. 'So that's what the problem was. Low oxygen' Clarke thought to herself grimly. It was well into the night when he came to her in a slight panic.

"I can't find Octavia, have you seen her?" he asked. Hope and desperation the only two things Clarke could hear in his voice. She thought about it for a minute before she answered.

"I haven't seen her since we sent her back here. Try asking around. Maybe someone has seen her." She answered. Seeing Bellamy panicking was something she never thought she'd see and hoped not to see again. But her answer only distressed Bellamy further. She got nervous when he spoke

"That's the thing, nobody has seen her since this morning." He was full on panicking now.

Now that was concerning. Sure, one or two hours was okay, and four or five was pushing it, but nearly 7 hours later? That was not a comforting thought. Clarke didn't want anything too happen to her new friend, so she got up, and walked out of the dropship. She glared through the dark that blanketed the camp at the hundred delinquents milling about as they were preparing to turn in for the night. She walked through the camp pointing at people as she went towards the gate, calling on those she pointed out to follow her. Bellamy followed behind her quickly, anxious to see what she was planning.

"All of you!" she spoke above the murmur of the small crowd that had gathered at the gates. "Octavia is missing, and we're going to find her. The five of you that I've pointed at will go with Finn" she had to resist the urge to roll her eyes "Towards the river and the butterfly forest, where she usually frequented. Try to pick up any signs of her." she looked at them. The group she was sending to the river only had Finn because he was the only other tracker in camp besides herself.

"why should we go looking for her, it's her fault if she got lost and the grounders got her!" one of Finns group shouted. She had too hold Bellamy back before he could tackle the ignorant asshole.

"Because she'd be leading the search for any one you." She replied. That seemed too shut anybody else up, and they headed out the gates.

Clarkes group retraced the steps Octavia took after she was sent back to camp earlier that day. After a little tracking from Clarke they came upon a couple of disturbed rocks that had rolled down the hill. There was blood at the bottom, and Clarke had to hold onto the rope as she eased Bellamy down to the bottom of the hill. Bellamy called up a minute later, saying that he had found something of octavias, and she began to pull him up. Again, she was thankful that she didn't ever really feel fatigue in her arms, and, she would never have to really worry about building muscle, she thought with an amused grin. At least these arms were good for something.

They were walking along the trail when they came upon a cave, a large grounder stepping out of the entrance.

"That's gotta be the guy that carried Octavia away. He seems to be the right weight from the impressions of his feet he left behind" Clarke whispered towards Bellamy, clamping an immovable hand around his wrist to keep him from going in guns blazing. She didn't want to start anything they weren't prepared for. "We need to think about this carefully, okay. We can't just go-"she stopped when she heard panicked words and whimpering from the inside of the cave, then she heard the begging inside, she wasn't able to stop Bellamy, because she hadn't counted on him ripping his wrist out of her tight grip. He grunted as he ran towards the cave. Damn Clarke could crush a skull with that grip if she wanted to.

Clarke ran into the cave to find the grounder man, behemoth more like it, on the floor unconscious. Bellamy was already to his sister and unhooking her from the chain, so she decided that she would help the grounder. She could see that he was breathing so that was a good sign. She bent down to inspect the head wound when she felt a searing pain in her side. She looked down to see that a small knife had found its way into her side. The medical side of her mind told her that it probably wouldn't be a fatal wound. The medical side also reminded her of the nightblood solution her father and Raven made coursing through her veins. Suddenly the grounder was unconscious again after being hit in the head by raven with a length of metal. Raven immediately rushed over, and as stupid as it was for a normal person, Clarke pulled the knife out right as Raven made to cover it and put pressure on it.

"God Clarke! Didn't your mom ever teach you not to pull out an object lodged in your body!" the Latina cried frantically. She was scared, Clarke could see.

"I'm gonna be okay remember." She told Raven gently, trying to fend of the girl's panic. It seemed to do the trick as her eyes widened and she gave a watery laugh.

"All you have to do is maintain pressure until it scabs over and I should be fine. Theres a slight burning sensation so I'm assuming that the blade was coated in something, but that's okay as well because the nanites should take care of whatever was on the blade." She said as she made an analysis of her body. Thank god for her genius father and best friend, otherwise she'd be in serious trouble.

She started laughing, because honestly what else could she do. She was on earth, with metal arms, black blood, a god damn AI in her head to help her motor control, a stab wound, and a grounder laying right next to her. this was the funniest situation that could've happened to her.

Clarke composed herself quickly and got to her feet with Ravens help. It was a bit awkward with Raven still putting pressure on the wound, but they made do. She gave a quick check of Octavia, deeming her fit for travel, and then turning around with Raven helping keep her upright. The nightblood helped, but blood loss still caused fatigue, and she was no exception.

Limping into camp, both injured teens made their way up the dropship ladder. It had started raining halfway back to camp and they were tired, wet, and sore. Clarke had to motivate Octavia constantly, as her body had been through a lot, but they both made it to the third floor eventually.

Jasper, who had woken up at some point in the past day, not that she gave a shit, kept them company as Clarke took care of Octavia's wounds. Octavia was the first to notice the blood around Clarkes side

"Jesus Clarke, what the hell happened!" she hissed at the blonde.

"Got stabbed, its fine though." Clarke brushed it off. But Octavia couldn't, apparently.

"Stabbed, then why does it look like you got motor oil on your clothes." The brunette was confused, shouldn't blood be red?

"It's my blood, it helped me heal after my accident, and acts as a healing agent so that the AI that helps my arms function doesn't destroy my brain stem." The blonde said, her voice detached from the conversation. It was still uncomfortable talking to people who weren't raven about the changes her body had gone through in the last two years.

Octavia could only stare at the wound in shock, carefully moving the shirt to get a better look at the wound. It was already closed up! That shouldn't be possible. But Clarke had said that's what her blood does, so she had no choice but to believe her. the brunette had so many more questions, but the uncomfortable look on the blonde told her it wasn't a good idea. There was a commotion on the first floor that they both turned their heads to.

Climbing down the ladder Clarke, with just her jacket on and no gloves, looked to the curtain that was blowing in the wind to see Bellamy and three other boys carrying in the grounder from the cave.

"what the hell do you think you're doing Bellamy!" she shouted. Octavia joined her on the ground floor and ran to her brother. "what is wrong with you, he helped me!" She got in her brothers face, intent on getting him to stop this path he was on. But he only strengthened his resolve.

"I'm getting us answers, princess. We need to know what he knows, you said it yourself." He threw her words about the upcoming winter back at her. Octavia whipped around, her hair flying in her face, to look Clarke in the eyes. Clarke looked away and towards Bellamy angrily.

"This isn't what I meant dumbass!" he paused, slightly offended that Clarke had called him that. "I meant that we should make peace with the grounders, not kidnap them!" she said angrily. She thought they'd come to a slight agreement to work together from now on but apparently only she thought that.

"This is happening princess, whether you, or Octavia like it. Bring him to the top and tie him up. We'll start questioning him when he wakes up." He looked Clarke in the eyes as he spoke. He would have to deal with that later but for now, he was doing the right thing.

Clarke was pacing back and forth on the second floor with Raven and Octavia watching her as she tried to think of something to change Bellamys mind. Bellamy had locked the third-floor hatch to keep the girls out, mostly Clarke. She had banged on the door until she was afraid she would break the lock. There were already dents in the underside from how hard she was hitting it.

She heard the hatch creak open when Bellamys voice filtered through the crack.

"He's awake. Only you though." She heard the finality in his tone and stopped Octavia with a shake of her head.

"Don't worry," she said easily and with a smile "I'll make sure nothing happens. Until then," Clarkes voice lowered to a whisper "keep brainstorming with Raven on how to get him out."

She could see Octavia's eyes shining with respect and trust, something she didn't want to break. She moved to the ladder after slipping on her gloves because she didn't want a random stranger staring at her hands, and she ascended the ladder quickly up the third floor.


	7. Chapter 7: SNAFU

**I do not own The 100. All rights go to Kass Morgan and Jason Rothenburg**

 **Twisted steel**

 **Chapter 7: SNAFU**

Climbing up the ladder quickly, Clarke thought about all the possibilities she could face while the grounder was in Bellamys grasp. He could torture the grounder which is something she didn't want, he could kill the grounder which was also something she didn't want, they could let the grounder go after asking him questions but she knew that would never happen. There weren't many options, and when she got to third floor her heart sunk. Bound too the wall by wires around his wrists, the grounder was forced into a standing position by the tight ropes.

"Bellamy what the hell is wrong with you!" she hissed. Because who's first thought was honestly tying somebody up if they were just going to talk to them.

"We need information and he's dangerous. For all we know, he's the one that speared Jasper." He gave her his annoyed face, which was basically on is face all the time.

"I don't care if this grounder boned your mother!" a grimace appears on his face "We are not tying him up too question him! Hell, we're not even keeping him here! We're letting him go as soon as the storm passes!" She was livid, obviously, and he didn't want to get on her bad side. But this was necessary. The grounders had attacked an innocent boy who's only crime was growing pot and crossing a river. This was going to happen, no matter what Clarke said.

She moved towards the grounder too untie him, but Miller and a boy who she had never interacted with but knew his name, Murphy, stepped forward to stop her. Bellamy just said, "Be careful, she's got a mean left hook." He looked at her, amused that she thought she could stop this. She backed off, but not before tapping miller and murphy with a nut shot. She knew she wasn't gonna win this, not without hurting Bellamy anyway, which would hurt Octavia.

She walked towards the hatch and got onto the ladder, but left parting words for Bellamy to think about. "You have one day to question him," an emphasis on question, "before I do what I'm gonna have to do. And you wont like it." She said ominously before her blonde hair disappeared beneath the edge of the hatch opening. She heard Bellamy tell his goons to get up, because the grounder was stirring, and she jumped down the last few rungs to the second floor. She was met with Ravens curious eyes, and Octavia questioning gaze. All she could give them was a downtrodden shake of her head. Octavia visibly deflated while Raven just ran her hands through her hair.

"We'll fix this, I promise." She said to Octavia, the conviction and steel in her voice.

Octavia just nodded, because that was all she could really do. She didn't really recognize the man her brother was becoming. The boy that had raised her and took care of her when their mother could not, and he was starting to scare her with the lengths he was willing to go.

"Please tell me you've come up with something to get the grounder out of here." She asked tiredly. These past few days were started to catch up with her, and she was finally feeling it. Raven heard the dejection in her voice and was studying Clarke with a critical eye. She was concerned because of the blonde's stab wound but knew that the nanites would handle it. Maybe she had an infection! But that couldn't be the case either. The nanites she had made and programmed were designed to keep the host in perfect health, or near perfect, health. Maybe the nanites were doing their job, but it was wearing Clarke out. That had to be it. Clarke had been pushing herself a lot, the Latina had to acknowledge, more than anyone else in camp honestly. Deciding on a course of action, she grabbed Clarkes had, and led her to the tent that Raven had barely been using. It was shared with Octavia so naturally between the two of them, it was a mess. The question in Clarkes eyes was answered when Raven pushed her onto the bed. In a sitting position beside Clarke, she slowly pulled of the jacket, and the tense look in Clarkes fleshy shoulder seemed to melt away. She relaxed on the bed for a bit before laying herself down, Raven laying down as well. The bed was small, so they had to sleep with Clarkes front in Ravens back. She would never admit it, but Raven liked being the little spoon. It wasn't long before they fell asleep. Octavia's heart melted at the sight when she went to get an apple she had stashed earlier before she had left camp that morning.

Waking up from one of the best sleeps Clarke ever had, she slowly woke Raven up. It was impossible not to either way. Besides, she didn't want Raven getting hurt on her arms as she extracted her right one from under Raven. She pulled on her boots, jacket, and gloves that had been hung up by Raven near the door. Walking out of the tent, she entered the dropship with a mission. Octavia and Raven were on both side of her when she got to the third floor of the dropship. Millers eyes flew open at the united front they had presented. Nobody else was here so this was going to be easy. Octavia pulled a knife on the barely aware, apparently crappy, guard. He put his hands up in surrender. Clarke moved to the grounder, watching her with wide eyes. She was just about to untie him when Bellamy and Murphy climbed up. Both froze when they saw the situation that was developing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Clarke!" he was angry. She didn't care. "I told you that this was happening. We need to know what he knows."

"He doesn't know anything, Bell!" Octavia was desperate, that much was obvious. Bellamy got a terrible gleam in his eyes

"Harmless?" he questioned. He rifled through the bag the grounder had on him when he was captured. "He's been watching us! Picking us off!" he shouted as he flipped through the pages of the handmade book. He pointed stopped at a page where there were one hundred dash marks, with several already crossed off. "He's been stalking you." He pointedly looked at Octavia before flipping ahead a few pages. The grounder strained against his bonds, a slight blush on his cheeks. On the page, and a few beyond that, there were pictures of Octavia. 'not bad.' Clarke thought from an artist's perspective.

"He helped me Bell!" the brunette argued. "I might have died if he hadn't saved me." She really was trying to convince her brother that this was a mistake. But Bellamy was having none of it. He moved towards Clarke and motioned for Murphy too do the same.

Big mistake. They both put a hand on Clarkes shoulders to steer her towards the hatch. She saw red and reacted before anyone could stop her

Octavia heard the snap before she saw Murphy's nose explode in a fountain of blood from Clarkes right fist. Bellamy may have broken a rib, she idly noted, as she saw him take a punch from the pissed off Blondes left fist. Both men were on the floor groaning in pain, Clarke standing above them, panting in her fury, until Raven put a hand on her back to calm her friend down.

It took a few minutes, but they managed to get the grounder untied, who had told them his name was Lincoln after Octavia asked him. They got him some spare clothes which barely fit him and led him out of the dropship. At the gates of the camp, Clarke decided to have a quick conversation with Lincoln.

"I'm not sure if you can fully understand me, but I would like to apologize on behalf of my people. If there is anything we, or I, can do to make it up to you, please don't hesitate to ask." She said honestly, and saw the surprise in his face at her offer.

"You're just letting me go. Even after I stabbed you." Well, Clarke supposed she would be surprised too at the offer if things were reversed.

"Yep. We're just letting you go. What we did to you was wrong. But you're right, there is something from you that I would appreciate if you'd consider." She said hesitantly. This could make or break the hundred. He nodded at her too continue. Octavia was watching the exchange with interest.

"I know I have no right to ask this, but my people need help. And we need peace. We don't want to fight your people. We didn't even know your people were here before we landed. We don't know how to survive down here either. We've honestly just been getting lucky, and the luck will run out eventually." She finished, holding her breath for several seconds as he considered. "We can offer technology in exchange for whatever help you give us. It's not much I know, but it's the absolute best we can do right now." She added desperately. They needed this. He paused for a few more seconds, considering the additional offer, before he nodded.

"I will bring your offer to my leaders. I will return here in several days' time with an answer." He said. she hoped the answer was yes. A truce at the very least. She saw Lincolns body when they had him tied up. If every grounder was like that, bodies built like the statues she had seen from pictures of the old world.

There wasn't much they could do after that. Bellamy refused to be anywhere near Clarke while he nursed his wounded pride, but was always trying to talk to Octavia, who hung around Clarke a lot. So he kinda just meandered around camp, trying to keep it organized. Raven was busy communicating with the ark, who informed her of a supply depot that was near the outskirts of Washington D.C. She was gonna head out to it early the next morning, because they needed the supplies.

The next day, Clarke walked into the dropship to tell Raven to continue communication with the ark too see if there was anything that needed to be repaired. When Chancellor Jaha attempted to speak to her, she rushed out because she had an idea. Grabbing Bellamy, she dragged him into the Dropship and shoved the extra headphones on his head and forced him to sit down. She told him her idea, saying that it would work if Bellamy played hardball with Jaha, and they got to work. It didn't take long for Jaha to cave. Bellamy was pardoned, and they left the dropship quietly while Wells came in after getting back from the river to talk to his father.

"I want you to come with me." She said out loud, surprising Bellamy because she was even speaking to her, and that she even wanted his help. She answered the question he had before he even spoke it.

"I may be strong, I am still human. My left arm can carry a lot more weight, but my right arm is still average in lifting capacity and stamina. Besides, I don't know how much is in the supply depot, if there even is anything, and I might need help getting the supplies here. So, let's go." She started walking towards the gate, calling out that Octavia was in charge on the way, to where her pack she left earlier was waiting. Bellamy quickly followed.

Apparently the journey was a lot longer than she thought, and wished she had Bellamy foresight to bring snacks. So she did the only logical thing she could. Stole some of the nuts he brought.

They tasted weird, but she liked them, so she continued eating them, much to Bellamys distaste. Getting to the supply station was easy but long. It took a bit of exploring around the area Marcus Kane had said it was supposed to be in, but she found the door.

"Bellamy! Over here!" she called out. She paused when she thought she heard something off in the distance. She was on guard instantly, worried It might not be a friendly grounder. Bellamy joined up with her quickly and was about to grab the crude axe on his belt to break the rusted door open when she just held up her left hand. He got the hint and moved aside. Grabbing the old lock, she squeezed and twisted, hearing the pistons and servos flare to life as she broke the lock off the door. Bellamy whistled, apparently impressed. She rolled her eyes because honestly, they were just arms.

Walking into the supply depot, they quickly discovered there wasn't much left. The only thing they saw when they first walked in were a few blankets and even some dead bodies. That wasn't very reassuring, Clarke thought sardonically. Bellamy wasn't happy that all they could find were blankets and skeletons. In his tantrum, he kicked over a barrel full of hundred-year-old grease, ranting and screaming that they were doomed. That the grounders weren't going to accept the offer and come to kill them all. His impassioned ranting was cut off when he heard clattering coming form the direction he kicked the barrel in. shining her light at it so Bellamy could see better, she was surprised when he picked up a gun and saw a few dozen more in the puddle of oil. A mile-long grin on his face as he looked at her with something akin to hope.

It was a long back and forth argument that Clarke eventually gave up on that Bellamy teach her how to shoot. She didn't want to learn. Honestly, she was scared about what might happen. She was a lefty and her entire left arm and shoulder was replaced with metal. True her father had built the arm to last for a long time, but she didn't want to push her luck on the recoil of the gun damaging the internal mechanisms and electronics that were in her arm. She explained that that too Bellamy, hopeful that he would understand. He did in fact understand and tried to teach her how to shoot with her right arm. It wasn't easy. But she got the hang of it eventually. Not really but he wouldn't tell her that after she tried to learn at least. Bellamy told her to keep practicing, going to the surface after saying that he needed some fresh air.

She stayed down below for a few minutes and decided that she didn't really like it. She also needed to conserve the ammunition. She took a quick look around and found more though, so that was a good thing.

Going above ground she was confused when she saw Bellamy rolling on the ground. It was weirder when he started talking to himself, his mother, if she heard him right. Approaching him like one would approach a wounded animal in a trap. She saw one of the delinquents from camp approach from the side. Dax. He was all muscle and no brain. Because honestly, if he wanted to kill Bellamy, there were so many other ways to do it. He approached, not seeing Clarke behind him, and started talking to Bellamy. 'Jesus Christ if you're gonna kill him don't stand there and talk to him!' Clarke thought. Walking quietly behind the tall idiot, she slowly extended the blade in her wrist, trying to keep it as quiet as possible. She didn't have to try honestly; the dumbass was still talking. Finally, he moved towards Bellamy, ready to slit his throat, and Clarke approached quicker. Bellamy raised an imaginary gun and looked in surprise when his brain made the connection that nothing was there. He scrambled away from Dax, who lunged at him before getting the knife kicked from his hands. Deciding to forego caution, Dax pounced on Bellamy. The young leader tried to reason with the oaf before he found his airway constricted, clamped in the thin bony fingers of the soon to be killer.

Dax sucked in a sharp breath before looking down, an inch of hardened, sharpened steel poking through his chest, bisecting his heart. His eyes rolled back into his head and Clarke quickly withdrew the blade with a squelching noise before any blood could leak into her palm. She didn't want to have Raven help her clean it again, and Clarke would just forget about it honestly. She wiped the blade clean of blood before retracting it into her hand with a quick snap.

She looked at Dax and was reminded why she was even here. Looking at Bellamy, she saw the look in Bellamys eyes. It was faraway and dull, not like his usually serious and expressive look. She groaned as her leg muscles protested the movement of her sitting down, propping herself up on a tree stump next to Bellamy. He shivered, she noticed, when she brought her right arm to grip his shoulder. She guessed her arms had gotten cold in the crisp air, they were metal after all, and produced very little heat of their own that was strong enough to reach the outside housing plates.

"Sorry," she apologized "sometimes I forget that they're different." She explained.

"It's alright. I barely even noticed." He said slyly. They both a had a good laugh about it before they quieted down.

"I saw my mother." He admitted, the shame audible only to her. "It was my fault that she died. You know Octavia was a second child. All she ever wanted was to explore the ark and see a moon rise. And I tried to give that too her. It was during the dance when that large solar flare hit that she got caught. I tried. I tried so hard to save her and get her back to our quarters, but Shumway was there. And he was trying to get her to give him an ID she didn't have." He was openly sobbing by the end, but he kept talking. "It's my fault our mother is dead. It's all my fault Octavia got caught." He wept. Clarke couldn't stand to see someone she had grown to like be so upset and haunted by his actions. She was reminded of Raven the first few weeks after the accident.

"You want forgiveness. I forgive you. Octavia forgives you, I know she does. If you want that you're forgiven." She spoke lowly as she wrapped her right arm around his shoulders. He just cried a little harder, but relaxed, like a great weight had been lifted off him.

They stayed like that, in the quite night under the stars, Clarke quietly retelling the stories her father had told her when she was a child. Bellamy chiming in with the history behind some of the characters. Eventually he spoke.

"Come on. We should probably get these supplies and guns back to camp. Besides, your arm is cold and heavy." He chuckled at the aghast look on her face.

"I'll have you know these arms weigh the same as my first pair." She said with a proud grin. "I can't help you with them being cold though, they are titanium and steel after all." She laughed. It was nice being able to just talk about them like they were a part of her, instead of just titanium and steel things attached to her. She liked this new feeling. Bellamy rewarded her with a low chuckle at her terrible attempt at a joke.

The hike back to camp took longer because of the extra weight. Athletes the delinquents were not, even the one with nightblood. They were winded and exhausted by the time one of the lookouts from the wall spotted them, and Octavia greeted them when the gate opened. They trudged towards the center of camp, with some of the delinquents asking what they had found. They climbed onto one of the sturdier tables that had been built as the rest of the camp came out of there dwellings to hear what they had too say.

"Listen up and listen well." Clarke said. "We found blankets too use for now until we learn too adapt better to the cold. It's not perfect, I know, and there aren't many to go around. Therefore, only those of you who have tents away from the fires will be getting them." There were a couple groans at that announcement, but it was a fair one. There wasn't enough space around the fires and the dropship was busy with people in and out, so not a good space too sleep.

"Now for our second announcement. I want to stress the importance and the care that must be taken with these. These are not toys." Bellamy said as Clarke laid the guns on the ground. Several of the delinquents stepped forward to grab them but Clarke stopped them, pointing back up at Bellamy to redirect their attention back at him. "These are only for our hunting teams and guards. Clarke and I will determine who gets them and I will be training you on how to use them. We cant afford screw ups with these." He finished, an air of finality around his words.

Time past quickly over the next few days. They had more meat than they had in the past week and morale was high. All in all, things were looking up.

But like most things, it wasn't made to last. Bellamy and Clarke were talking easily about ideas for camp, discussing with raven the feasibility of them all. Some were good, others were thrown on the scrap pile. They were debating the merits of making crossbows when a shout came from the wall lookout.

"Grounder at the gates!" the girl, harper shouted. And all the delinquents in the area panicked.

Bellamy glared at Clarke as she looked away sheepishly. She had forgotten to mention the peace talks she had requested between her and the grounders.

Oops.


	8. Chapter 8: All in The Name of Peace

**I do not own The 100. All rights go to Kass Morgan and Jason Rothenburg**

 **Twisted Steel**

 **Chapter 8: All in The Name of Peace**

She could feel the glare on the back of her head as she walked towards the gates, head held high and a swagger to her stride. She twirled her gloved finger in a circular motion to signal for the guards to pull the gate open. It seemed like an eternity before the hulking figure of Lincoln was revealed. Octavia, excited too see the grounder, darted over and gave him a big hug. It was a bit too familiar an action between them, indicating they had been spending time together in secret. If Bellamys glare was anything to go by, he had also come to the same conclusion.

"Clarke kom Skaikru." Lincoln greeted. "My leaders have come too a decision. I am too lead you to a bridge not far from here, which will be designated neutral ground for the duration of the meeting. You are allowed to bring no more than three people of your choosing. Any violent action during the meeting will be seen as a declaration of war. All weapons must be discarded before the meeting as well. You have tonight, and the early morning to prepare. I will return for you when the sun reaches the tree tops." With that, he gave a hug to Octavia, whispering something into her ear, before he jogged bag into the forest, disappearing like he had never been there.

Half an hour later, the camp could here the screaming match going on between Clarke. Her advantage was that both Raven and Octavia were defending her, saying that her attempts at peace were a good thing, and that Bellamy should be on board with this. He started shouting again when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see Wells staring at him with tired eyes. He hadn't been the same after Charlotte had blamed him for his fathers' mistakes, stabbing him, and then watched his former best friend kill a grieving girl. He avoided everyone and hid in the second floor of the dropship. This was the first time anyone had really seen him.

"You would rather go to war, killing us all in the process, rather than have peace and thrive here on the ground. You'd take us all down with you because of your fear and bigotry." He said slowly. His voice was scratchy from disuse over the past few days. But it seemed his words had finally gotten through to him however, as his eyes widened at the accusation in Wells' tired words.

"No! I'm trying too protect the hundred. The grounders have attacked us twice without provocation-" He was cut off by Clarkes voice, the steel in it had no room for argument "That's bullshit and you know it. We crossed a border into their territory when Jasper was speared and Octavia has already explained how Lincoln saved her after she fell into the ravine. You're just scared of them, so stop lying to yourself and get over it." She hissed at him. They needed this peace and he wasn't seeing reason.

"Fine, but I'm staying here to watch over camp in case the grounders try anything." He said before he turned around. Asshole. Always had too have the last word. But this way she could at least negotiate without him breathing down her neck. She talked to everybody she wanted to bring; Raven, Octavia, Wells. As strained as their relationship was, she couldn't deny his use as a negotiator. He agreed easily because he knew they needed the peace. Octavia was all too excited. The prospect of seeing Lincoln again was overwhelming the poor girl. Raven. She needed Raven to be there to keep her grounded. Raven always knew what to do in bad situations.

All four of the representative's barley slept. They knew the responsibility that lay on their shoulders. Wells was the only one that got any real sleep apparently, having been trained to push down the anxiety of impending negotiations. The girls, in an attempt to wake up and look presentable, took a quick trip to the water basin used for cleaning on the edge of camp and rinsed their faces and hair clear of dirt. They got together on the dropships first floor roughly an hour before Lincolns arrival to talk more about the definite points they couldn't offer much wiggle room

"So, we've already said that knowledge of how to survive the winter. That sounds good right. We're not taking any resources from them and we're giving them technology in exchange for the information. That seems good right." Clarke was nervous, and it showed in her voice, but this had too work. The days were getting chilled and the nights were starting to be a problem. People were getting sick and they needed a solution.

"Yeah. Of course it's reasonable. I've even taken the liberty of making some things you can take. There's a flashlight, some matches I made, uhhhh," she rifled through her bag "you could take one of the radios I guess." She looked up. She got serious for a second before taking hold of Clarkes hands in her own. She was quiet and all eyes were on her before she spoke up, hands still playing with Clarkes fingers. "If worse comes to worse, you could just show them your arms." The Latina said quietly, almost a mumble, afraid that Clarke might react badly. Clarkes hands withdrew from hers for a second before she felt cold steel on her cheek, pulling her eyes towards Clarkes face. "I would be honored to show off something as amazing as these arms. And I've been doing a disservice to the amazing work you helped put into them by hiding them these last few years." Clarke said softly while wiping the tears off Ravens face with the smooth surface of her thumb. It was like a weight had lifted off Ravens shoulders as the blonde spoke. She had been feeling guilty ever since Clarke had first put on the Jacket and gloves, never taking them off unless in her cabin sleeping or with Raven.

Clarke stood up, back straight, before she slowly took her gloves off. Ravens eyes widened as she realized what Clarke was doing. Clarke took her jacket off, leaving her in a sweater that didn't have the sleeves on them anymore, a joke that had started one night between the two friends. Raven burst into tears all over again before getting up and rushing at Clarke, wrapping her in a tight hug. The blonde was surprised, and almost knocked off her feet by the force of the hug before slowly and gently wrapping the Latina in her own arms.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were feeling like this." The blonde whispered, feeling Raven shaking against her chest with quiet tears.

"It seemed so stupid to complain about it, especially with the things you went through." She whispered. Conveniently, Wells and Octavia had gone outside, allowing them a private moment.

"I'm so sorry I never noticed." The blonde mumbled in a now still shoulder. They stood hugging for a good few minutes before Octavia came back into the dropship. "Lincolns here." Was all she said.

The two girls disentangled slowly before grabbing the things they would need too take with them. All eyes were on them as they walked towards the gate, or more specifically on Clarke. Nobody except for Raven and Octavia had seen her without her jacket on. Sure, they'd all seen glimpses when her sleeves rode up, but never did any of them think this would happen. She walked confidently, arms swinging easily by her side as she approached Lincoln outside the gate. Bellamy was also there, holding tightly to the grip of his gun, ready to spring into action should it be necessary. His plan was already in motion with Finn and Jasper ready to go when the group of girls, and Wells, left.

Lincoln could only stare at the gleaming and glinting metal arms that Clarke had. He had no idea about them because he'd never seen them, neither had the other scouts watching the camp, and Octavia hadn't volunteered the information. He was hesitant when Clarke offered her right hand for him to shake before a nod from Octavia told him all he needed to know. He took the Blondes offered right hand and shook it, surprised with how easily it moved. In his exploration, he had seen in old world books what were described as 'prosthetics' but they never looked like this. So integrated into the body.

"Thank you for doing this Lincoln. I appreciate the chance you and your people have given us, even if nothing comes from this meeting, we'll always be grateful for this chance." The sincerity in her voice had Lincoln giving her a smile.

"It is my honor, Clarke kom Skaikru." He gave her a small bow. A sign of respect befitting a leader, Wells thought, in his place behind Clarke.

"You've called me that before. I hear my name, but what's the part you added onto the end?" Clarke could only guess it was the language that had developed on earth in the past hundred years, but she wasn't sure. Lincoln gave a small smile before explaining, "It's the language of my people. And the common tongue of the twelve clans. It means 'of the sky people.'" He said simply. He saw their eyes widen at the implication of so many more people surrounding them, and the danger they were in if anything went wrong at this negotiation. Good, he thought, maybe this way they'll be more careful.

"It's best we start making our way to the meeting point now, otherwise we will be late. And that would be a poor start to the talks." Lincoln said cordially. That got their attention as they started giving instructions too the oy, Bellamy, if they did not return by sunset. Nobody saw the look in Bellamys eyes as they all slipped into the forest, the small group of boys following them.

Lincoln led them on a twisting route through the forest, all the members of the group asking questions like newborns discovering the world outside of the village. He answered as many as he could, and patiently explaining why when he couldn't answer other questions. It wasn't long before they reached the bridge, and the teens were in awe again as they saw real living horse, with a grounder woman on a tall brown mount. She jumped down from the horse, sword swinging on her belt, and the knife strapped to her thigh glinting in the light.

"I thought you said no weapons." Raven asked, the distress in her voice obvious. Though, the anger masked it well.

"I was told there wasn't going to be." Lincoln frowned. He should've known his people would do something like this.

Clarke's eyes widened as she gripped her left wrist. She had totally forgotten about the blade in her forearm. It was stupid, but she didn't want to start this meeting off with any more animosity than there already was. She reached up to left shoulder and looked for the release latch. Raven looked at her with a glare when she realized what the blonde was doing.

"What the hell are you doing Clarke!" she hissed. This was beyond stupid.

"Trust me Raven, I know what I'm doing." She said confidently. Looking suspiciously at the path behind them when she heard a quiet rustling. But she couldn't think about what that might be now. She had a mission to complete. She nodded at Raven who, with a resigned look on her face, reached up and twisted the arm before pulling it off with a barely audible hiss. Everyone saw the surprised look in the Grounder woman's face. Clarke took a deep breath and stepped forward, Wells stepping up to go with her before Lincolns arm stopped him. "she goes alone." Was all he said.

Clarke walked up to the grounder woman confidently, her one arm loosely by her side until she reached the tall woman. She held out her hand too shake, which the grounder hesitantly and carefully accepted.

"My name is Clarke Griffin, I'm one of the co-leaders of the hundred teenagers that were dropped into your territory." She said quickly. She was nervous.

"I am Anya, leader of the village not far from here. Lincoln told us you wished to discuss peace." It was less of a question and more of a statement. Before Clarke could open her mouth Anya continued, "Why should we give you peace, you ignore our borders and kidnap one of our scouts. These are acts of aggression, acts that have led to some in my village and beyond to call for retribution."

"I understand the position you're in. We came down into your territory uninvited and have made many acts that paint us in an unfavorable light. I have come here today to ask for your forgiveness, and unfortunately ask for your help." Anya's eyes widened. She hadn't expected this when she agreed to this meeting. She nodded at the younger blonde to continue as she processed this new development.

"My people wont survive the winter. I already know that, and I'm assuming you know that as well?" she looked at Anya, getting a nod in reply. "The help we need, and ask of you, is information. In exchange, we'll give you technology. I have some things here you might be interested In looking at." Anya never got the chance too look, because her bending down too look into the bag was a signal to her scouts to be more alert for treachery. They readied their bows.

"Clarke get out of there!" The shorter blonde heard a shout from behind her, before the bark of a gunshot ripped through the air and Anya grunted in pain. Like lightning, she whipped out a knife and slashed at Clarke, who only barely blocked with her forearm. The knife slipping between the plates and getting lodged in her arm as she pulled away sharply. Arrows rained down behind her as she turned tail and ran. She saw Lincoln take an arrow to the arm for Octavia. He pushed her towards the blonde as she ran and took off after his people, silently praying this wouldn't get any worse, but knowing it would.

They ran halfway back to camp, both groups winded with all the running. She looked at raven, who re-attached the left arm, and disconnected the damaged right arm, placing it into her bag on her hip. She whirled around and socked Bellamy in the jaw, her plated knuckles digging in, before turning around towards Finn and Jasper.

"I'll deal with you both back at camp. Get out of my sight." They both scampered off away from the pissed off bonde.

The girls and Wells surrounded Bellamy. If looks could kill he'd be so far in the ground, he'd feel the flames of hell on his face.

"Do you have any idea what you just did with that stupid stunt." The blonde growled lowly. He looked to his sister for help, but Octavia just stood there with a death glare in her eyes.

"You cost us peace." A step forward. "A chance at survival." Another step forward. "A chance for something better!" she creamed at his as she hauled him to his feet by the collar of his jacket. Her left arm easily handling supporting his weight. Her lower back muscles spasmed, but she ignored it in favor of the intimidation it provided. He stared at her wide eyed in fear that he had screwed up so bad that Clarke might actually kill him. Finally, she put him down after she took a deep breath and silently turned back towards camp with Raven and Wells following her. Octavia just giving her brother a shake of the head and a look of disappointment. That probably hurt the worst.

Getting back to camp, they discovered another problem, one of the hundred was missing again. A girl named Lisa warren. She had very few friends amongst the hundred, and they weren't really even considered friends. But none the less, it was still distressing that one of their own was missing again at such a crucial time.

Bellamy made it back to camp in time to see the verbal lashing Clarke was giving to Jasper and Finn, the tall lanky boy looking more than apologetic for both boys, since Finn didn't seem to care. He quickly snuck his way, although Clarke was aware he had arrived before he even step foot inside camp.

For the next few days they basically avoided each other, the tension in the camp rising as they saw the lack of communication between the two young leaders. They didn't know what was going on. This resolved themselves in the worst way possible.

It started out like the previous few days had with Bellamy and Clarke not on speaking terms. The camp tried to do their usual chores as best they could but with no direction and low food, they quickly lost interest. It was the loud booming sound from the heavens that snapped them out of the haze. They all looked up in a collective gasp to see the exodus ship, ahead of the schedule Kane had given them the last time they spoke. It was coming in to hot and to fast when it slammed into the ground with an earth-shattering explosion. Clarke put on her right arm, which was just finished being repaired by Ravens expert hands, and quickly organized an armed party. Th crash wasn't close, and they only had a few minutes' worth of search time before Raven called an evacuation of the area. An explosive compound used in rocket fuel was leaking all over. Clarke asked if raven could safely collect some, fearing that it might be needed in the even the grounders attacked them.

Things went from bad to worse when one of the guards shot at something moving outside the wall at night.

It was Lisa Warren; Scared, bloody, and tortured.

Clarke helped her get in the dropship after doing a quick examination to determine if she could move. The grounders had taken her, tortured her, and made her tell them everything about the camp. Suddenly, one of the boys started vomiting up blood, before passing out, and dying from some virus. Clarke immediately called a quarantine zone in the dropship and had everyone in contact with Lisa rounded up as well. Seeing as she couldn't get sick because of her blood, and she was the only one with medical knowledge, she stayed in the dropship for hours, working herself ragged. Octavia was discovered immune and sent out on a secret mission to see if there was a cure. There wasn't. Clarke continued working on patients until Bellamy stumbled into the dropship, his sister guiding him to a cot before he fell asleep. Having Octavia help her sterilize her arms with a cloth soaked in moonshine, she exited the dropship for a bite to eat. She was starving after nearly the entire day in the dropship with only Lisa and Octavia to help her. She grabbed an apple quickly before walking towards Ravens tent to check up on her. only she wasn't there.

The blonde dropped her apple and quickly ran to find Jasper, the last person she had heard Raven talking to while in the dropship before he went over to a fire for the night. He said he last saw her heading towards the gate with a bag over her shoulder. She grabbed Jasper and shoved a rifle into his arms and dragged him to the only place Raven would go. The bridge.

Franticly running towards the bridge, she could only hope Jasper could keep up with her on her run through the forest. She saw Raven, barely conscious on the surface of the bridge, a gun in her arms pointed right at a can of gunpowder and hydrazine. She had heard the plan Bellamy and Raven were discussing, she knew how powerful the blast would be. Her heart plummeted when she realized Raven would die if she didn't do anything. Tearing down the hill towards her best friend, heart pounding in time to the war drums marching towards her, she reached the Latina in a few seconds. She picked her up bridal style, her sides stinging and right shoulder aching. 'Did I cut myself recently?' She thought idly. She was also thankful for the left arm that took up the slack in her fleshy right shoulder. 'I need to work my arm out a little more. Build up the strength for it.' She blew out a struggling breath.

She climbed the hill to where jasper was hiding and told him he needed to hurry. The grounder army was coming, and the explosion would give them time to regroup. It took him all his shots, but he finally hit on the last one, creating an explosion that Raven would be proud of.

She got Raven back to the dropship, where Octavia was still helping people get water into their systems. She shot up when Clarke stumbled in, almost dropping Raven as she collapsed onto the ground. Thankfully Bellamy caught Raven, and Octavia pulled Clarke onto a mattress.

Clarke groaned heavily when Octavia pushed her into a more comfortable position. When she drew her hand back from Clarkes side, she found that it was slicked in black blood. Her eyes widened. This was a lot of blood! Quickly stripping Clarke of her thick, torn up, and bloody short sleeved shirt, leaving the blonde in only her bra, the brunette discovered the problem.

The plates on her arms had bitten into the skin on her side in her dash to get to Raven in time. Running up and down her side, in perfect crescent shaped arcs, were dozens and dozens of black oozing cuts. If she didn't know any better, Octavia would swear that Clarke was an android, and that the 'nightblood' as Raven and Clarke often called it, was actually motor oil.

Quickly getting to work, Octavia bandaged up the injuries the best she could. She also wiped down Clarkes arms, making sure as much as she could that the blood hadn't leaked in. Ravens voice ringing in her head, bringing her back to the night she had done a complete clean. Apparently, blood could cause rust in steel components. Go figure.

She did everything she could, hoping it was enough. The only thing to do now was wait for Clarke to wake up.


	9. Chapter 9: Hell on Earth

**I do not own The 100. All rights belong to Kass Mosrgan and Jason Rothenburg**

 **Twisted Steel**

 **Chapter Nine: Hell on Earth**

Raven was the first to wake. Opening her eyes, she blinked rapidly too adjust to the light in the room. She felt like she went ten rounds with moonshine her head was hurting so bad. Octavia, who she saw taking care of the few remaining delinquents on the dropship, immediately noticed her poor attempt to sit up and was by the Latinas side in an instant.

"Where's Clarke?" were the first words, Octavia noticed with interest.

"Clarkes resting over by the wall. She was hurt pretty bad last night when she brought you in. Her sides were pretty torn up. My best guess is it was her arms and she just never noticed it." The brunette explained. Raven frowned, her brow creasing as she thought through last night. All she could really remember was that she was ready to die to save the hundred. To save Clarke. But she blacked out and suddenly Clarke was there. That was all she could remember.

"Where is she. I need to see her!" trying to force herself to sit up in the hammock was a bit awkward. Finally swinging her legs out, Octavia had to pull her out, as she couldn't really stand because her legs had fallen asleep in her awkward position in the hammock. Octavia slowly led the girl to Clarkes bedside, where she could see the nightblood staining the bandages.

"Her wounds have likely healed by now. Even serious wounds would be able to heal in a matter of hours with the nanites I programmed helping to speed things along." Was all she said before she started cutting the bandages away from her friend. Once they were gone, she could see slightly raised pink scars all down Clarkes sides. It was worse on the left, naturally.

"I'll stay with her if you want to go get something to eat." Raven offered, just as her stomach grumbled.

"Thanks, I'll bring you some food. And an apple for sleeping beauty whenever she decides to wake up." Octavia laughed at her own joke. It was then that Raven noticed that Octavia had changed a little. Not much though, because the braids in her hair were a subtle change if you weren't looking.

"Okay, you do that Pocahontas." The only reply was a tongue sticking out, and a middle finger as a parting gift.

It was another hour before Clarke started to wake up, and Raven was right by her side as she helped the blonde into a sitting position.

"Hey Clarkey, how ya feeling?" A smile appeared on the blondes' face.

"Honestly not bad. Though it's likely because of your teeny robots." A Cheshire grin spread, knowing what Ravens reaction would be.

"For the last time Clarke," she giggled "they're nanites! Not robots!" it was another old joke between them. Clarke just stuck out her tongue before standing up, only giving her jacket and gloves a glance, before walking out of the dropship in her goofy looking sleeveless sweater. Raven could only laugh at the sight.

Clarkes shouts for water to be brought over quickly got attention as she rushed out the dropship to see what the matter was. Turns out, a lot, as she watched the meat curing stand they had erected burn to the ground. She turned in time to see Clarke and Octavia advancing on the same guy with the same murderous expression on their faces.

The poor bastard.

Bellamy walked out of his tent, the Black and purple bruise prominent on his face, to see what was happening. He ran over to the delinquents that were splashing water on the dying flames of the charred meat stand and asked them what happened. They all pointed him towards the demon duo of the blonde and his sister, both verbally beating the shit out of one of the delinquents. He walked over slowly where he asked Octavia what happened. She explained that the young man had started throwing more and more wood onto the fire against her suggestions not too.

"Bell what the hell are we going to do.?" She asked quietly. "That was all the meat." The hundred all stared at Bellamy and Clarke, they needed them to come up with a solution. Bellamy and Clarke just nodded at each other. The young man spoke first.

"We're going to have to hunt. We don't have a choice. So, we're going to group up into teams and everyone is going. No exceptions. Each group is going to have three people hunting, and a fourth person as a gunner. The guns are only to be used against any grounders. Kill them before they kill you. Everyone clear!" all of the hundred nodded. "Then lets go people! We don't have time to waste." A clear dismissal if Clarke ever heard one.

The group Clarke had chosen to go out with consisted of Raven, herself, a boy named miles, and Octavia. They were on their third hunting rotation and it was dark out, the moon high in the sky. Clarke was constantly scanning the forest with her senses. Her eyes widened when she heard wood creaking and a whooshing sound through the forest. She saw the arrows too late to react before Miles went down. Dead. Thinking fast, she told Octavia to run into the large underbrush of the forest and hide as best she could. She was just about to tell Raven the same thing when a grounder came from the trees and slammed into Clarke, knocking her to the ground. She struggled before she saw another grounder holding a knife to Ravens neck. Anya came out of the forest like a shadow.

"Careful Kala, she is very strong." Clarke heard the tall blonde say, before everything went black. She thought she heard Raven screaming her name.

Waking up in the dim light, it took a moment for the Clarkes eyes too adjust. She looked around the room, seeing Raven looking at her with wide eyes and heard a sigh of relief from her best friend.

"Thank god you're okay." Raven said, relief palpable in her voice. She was tied up on the opposite side of the room, rope around her wrists. Clarke noted with amusement that her arms were bound with chains.

"Do you know where we are? Have they said what they want?" Clarke Asked. She was still a bit groggy from getting hit over the head.

"We're somewhere in their territory. We were never blindfolded so they must not care because we'll never remember where camp is." She said simply. Clarkes heart plummeted.

"They didn't blindfold us because they don't care what we see. Not because we'll forget, but because they're gonna kill us." Clarke said grimly. She hoped they took her first, as selfish as that sounded, she couldn't bear to watch Raven die. Suddenly Anya walked in, escorted by several other grounders. They moved in front of her and moved the cloth hanging in the middle of the room. How Clarke hadn't heard the girl that was revealed laying on the table she didn't know. But, seeing an injured girl, with her duty to act, she struggled to her feet. Getting closer to the girl, Clarke could see that she was struggling to breath.

"This is tris, she was on the bridge when you destroyed it. You're going to fix her." There was something in Anya's voice. A caring sentiment, Clarke realized, was coming from the stone hearted woman.

"If my second dies," the older blonde continued "then your friend here dies as well." Shit.

"Alright. But if you expect me to heal her with my hands tied and no equipment then you are sorely mistaken." Clarke countered. Immediately, her wrists were unbound, and a box of 'healing' instruments was dropped in front of her.

"Raven I need you over here. I can't feel her temperature and I need you to feel her pulse for me." Clarke explained, her voice was robotic, a sign that she had shaved everything away too focus on the here and now. Raven quickly moved to the girl, feeling her pulse and taking her temperature.

"Both are pretty high Clarke. She's also a bitty clammy." The Latina added on.

"Alright. I'm going to lift her up so I can listen to her lungs. I need you to keep her head up so she'll be able to breathe a little easier." The blonde explained. Raven realized it was mostly for the grounders benefit, so they knew what the girls were doing at all times. Clarke cupped her hands in front of her mouth and breathed out onto them to warm them up. Raven smiled, because even in the presence of people who wanted to kill them, Clarke poured all her attention into the patient. Lifting the girl up proved easy for Clarke, as her left arm supported the dead wait of the girl and the right steadied her as Clarke listened to her breathing. It was incredibly slow and labored. There was also what sounded to be fluid building up in the girls left lung, essentially, slowly drowning the young girl in her own blood.

She knew what she had to do, but she didn't like it. It reminded her too much of what happened with Charlotte. Setting the girl down on her back, Clarke looked through the tool box of instruments. She completely ignored the instruments that had rusted as she rolled her eyes. She found a scalpel which she inspected with her eyes. This would have to do. Its not like she was going to use her arm blade. That thing was covered in lubricant, which wasn't good for the human body.

She asked for a small tube, which one of the grounders just magically pulled out of his pocket and she had to roll her eyes. This was all so unsanitary. Handing the tube to Raven to hold for her, Clarke pulled the girl back into a sitting position, and took a steadying breath.

Ignoring the freak out that Anya was having, she pushed the small scalpel into the little girls' body, before pulling it out and sliding the tube in. The blood started to flow immediately, and the girl was able to breath easier. Turning towards the pissed off leader, she found she was rather pissed at this whole situation. A back and forth argument immediately ensued.

"What have you done to her!" Anya shouted.

"I just saved her life, that's what I did!" Clarke shot back. Raven just stood there, wishing her friend would stop antagonizing the amazon with a sword.

"Her life wouldn't need saving if you hadn't leveled the bridge!" Anya was starting to get red in the face, which was saying something considering the shitty light in this small cave.

"Why was she even on that god damned bridge in the first place! She's a child!" This whole situation was getting under Clarkes skin. The very thought that this girl was going to go to war with the hundred and kill some of them was disturbing her.

"She is a warrior. My second. How else was she going to learn the ways of war if not in war itself." The older blonde explained calmly. Clarke couldn't believe this woman. They sent children to war. Ironically, Clarke thought, the ark had basically done the same thing with the hundred.

It was Raven that broke them out of the intense stare down between the stubborn blondes. "Hey, I don't mean too interrupt, but Clarke, the girl is burning up over here." The urgency in her voice, was enough to shock Clarke out her anger and bring her back to the present. Rushing over, she observed the girl for a minute before asking Raven if her temperature had gotten any higher. It had.

A few more seconds of looking the girl over told her all she needed to know. The girl was septic. Her blood had been poisoned and she needed new blood soon, or she would die, and that meant Raven was a goner. Thinking quickly, she pulled Raven to the side.

"Will my blood work." Came the simple but complicated question.

"I'm not a doctor Clarke. I don't know how your blood will work with other people. I specifically designed it for you and your DNA. It could kill her if the nanites reject her." Raven whispered. She didn't want to give the grounder hope. Or Clarkes blood. Taking too much could kill Clarke, as the AI in her brainstem would tear her mind apart without it.

"It's worth a shot." Clarke said with conviction. Raven could only nod when she saw the look in Clarkes eyes.

Speaking to the room Clarke said, "I need a long thin needle, sharpened to a point. She needs blood or else she will die." Emphasis on the last few words. A look from Anya had them moving.

They all came back with a few assorted items, but only one of them would work, and just barely. She handed it to Raven, as she was afraid she might crush or bend the delicate piece of metal, who got to work sharpening on the lowest grit surface in the cave. The floor. Good god this poor girl was gonna have to fight so many different infections if she lived.

Raven did her best, and deciding it was done, she handed it to Clarke. She was about to stick it into her arm when the girl started seizing. Jumping into it, Clarke turned the girl on her side as gently and as quickly as possible. She stopped breathing as the seizing subsided and Clarke tried as hard as she could to keep the girl alive, even breaking a couple ribs giving her CPR. In the end it was all for nothing. Tris was dead, and she did all she could.

The grounders grabbed Raven, with Anya reminding Clarke of the 'agreement' at sword point, before moving to cut a braid out of tris' hair. Clarke begged and screamed them not to take her, screaming that she did all she could, Raven resisting the entire time, telling Clarke that it was okay. The last she saw of Raven was a small watery smile, tears in the Latinas eyes as they dragged her away.

Clarke could only stare at the spot where the girls body lay. At least she had peace in death. A voice broke her out of her darkening thoughts.

"Anya will take no joy in your friends' death." He pauses to consider his next words. "You could join us, you know. Your people won't be around much longer, and we are always in need of more healers. But you could be more. You could be a warrior." He looked at her. She turned away. Not even wanting to think of life now without the hundred, or Raven. Turning back to the warrior, she asked,

"Is that how she got the marks on her shoulder? By being a warrior?" she spat the word like it was acid. These people were probably killing Raven while she was stuck down here talking to a chatty guard.

"Those are kill marks. A symbol of her bravery in battle. And she was very brave." He said calmly. It was like he didn't care about any of her accusations.

"Five kills! She's killed Five people! She can't be anymore than fourteen years old and she's already killed Five people!" she was shocked. This truly was a warrior culture.

"It is the way of our people. Your people if you join us." He offered calmly.

An idea formed in her head. She had to act. Had to save Raven by any means necessary.

"And how many kill marks do you have." She asked. The guard didn't notice the dangerous tone in her voice.

He pulled the strap on his shoulder before pulling down the collar of his shirt. She didn't really care but she came closer to look. "And half of them were after I hurt my knee." He said proudly.

She kicked his knee out from under, thankfully guessing the bad one, and it sounded like it broke as he fell to the floor. Thinking how lucky it was that the grounders only thought her left arm was strong, she deployed the blade as fast as lightning and slit the man's throat. He tried making noise to get somebody's attention outside the cave. That couldn't happen. She grabbed him, his forehead in her left palm, and smashed his head into the wall behind him repeatedly. The skull eventually caved in and her hand impacted the wall as it drove through his head. Raven would totally kill her for this if she was still alive. But she couldn't be. They had taken her to be killed.

Thinking she had no other option, Clarke ran as fast as she could. She barely felt the burn in her legs, and stinging in her eyes, before they were suddenly pulled out from under her. Her head impacted the ground, and before she fell unconscious again, she realized that she was hanging upside down. She had been caught in a trap.

She came to and realized she was at a fire. A war camp, she realized in terror. She saw Anya talking heatedly with a man. Something about a commander and 'taking care of the problem' she heard him say. Anya stormed off in a rage. Good. At least she wasn't happy. She was trying to sneak away when a fire off in the distance startled the camp into motion. Something about reapers.

She had been trying to crush the chain on her ankle when a large grounder came. Thinking he was going to kill her, she crawled away before he grabbed the chain and yanked her back. He picked her up and put her on a two headed horse. They rode hard for a mile before coming to a stop. When she looked up after sliding off the horse, she was tackled by a head of brown hair and tanned skin.

"Raven." She whispered, shocked into a loss of words at her best friends' survival. "but…how?" she questioned. Raven just pointed at the grounder, who took off the mask to reveal the face of Lincoln. Overcome with emotion, she gave a swift hug to the tall grounder, a little tight but he didn't mind.

"Lincoln saved me, but we don't have much time." Raven explained in a rush

"Raven is correct, they will realize that the signal fire was a fake, and come back to find you, but you will be gone, and they will come looking for you." Lincoln said. right at that moment, as if the universe truly hated them, the signal fire was snuffed out. Lincoln told them they had to run on foot, because the horse could not hold three people. Leaving the horse behind, they followed Lincoln to a series of cave entrances. They reached one just as Anya, and the man Lincoln explained was Tristan, showed up. Anya jumped off her horse and started firing arrows, shouting at Lincoln. Clarke would've thought it was badass if the arrows weren't being fired at them. She heard a grunt behind her but had to ignore it to keep running.

They ran deep into the cave system, only stopping when they were sure Anya and Tristan hadn't followed. It was hard to see so Lincoln got a torch ready, only then did she see the arrow embedded in his shoulder.

"We need to get that arrow out. Can't have you succumbing to blood loss before we leave these tunnels." She said. he moved closer to allow her to inspect the arrow. Quickly, she snapped off the end of the shaft with the fletching.

"This is going to hurt." She said, getting a grip on the arrow.

"You sky people are so weak-" the rest of his retort was cut off as she shoved the arrow through, grabbing the arrow head and yanking it out the rest of the way.

"Why are you doing this? Helping us, I mean." She asked. It didn't make any sense. They were the enemy to his people. She grabbed the torch, and Raven handed her a knife she had stolen at some point, giving her a knowing look as she saw Clarkes hidden blade peeking out of the wrist. Clarke smiled sheepishly

"What my people have been doing to yours is wrong." He said. She was surprised at the honesty in his voice. He was betraying his people because he felt it was right. It also helped that Octavia was one of the hundred, she supposed.

Seeing the blade heated up, she quickly cauterized the arrow wound, and they continued walking forward through the tunnel. Lincoln kept referring to his journal every now and again to make sure they were going the right way and pointing them in the right direction if they were about to make a wrong turn. They come up to a fork, the soft glow of a fire present on one side. Lincoln quickly told them to be quiet. Reapers, he had explained. They could only watch as they tore the body of grounder man to pieces and started to eat him. Clarke was beginning to think she would've rather been floated.

Lincoln said that they needed to distract the reapers, because the path they needed to take to get back to camp was through the reaper tunnel. Lincoln handed the book to Raven, giving her the correct directions, and stood up. The reapers quickly took notice, and gave chase after he ran, drawing them all away. All but one.

Clarke made her way towards the tunnel that Lincoln had pointed, when a reaper came out of nowhere and tackled her. Clarke wasn't struggling per say, the grounder had a knife in his right hand, which was easily trapped and then crushed in her left hand, but her right arm was struggling. She really needed to work out that shoulder. She thought with a huff. Suddenly the grounder went slack, and she pushed him off her. She saw Raven standing over her, a bloody rock in her hand. The reaper wasn't breathing, and she knew what Raven must be thinking.

"Raven, it's okay. You saved my life. Don't dwell on this." She said, pulling Raven away from the dead man. Raven nodded, and they ran through the tunnels towards camp.

Rushing through the hidden entrance towards camp, they found a few guns pointed at them, which were quickly pulled away when the delinquents realized it was Clarke and Raven.

Clarke explained to Bellamy that they should leave, but he wanted to stay and fight. Typical. Octavia explained that they didn't have the time to fight over this, as when the scouts arrived, it would be too late. Clarkes eyes widened at the implication.

"Everybody shut up!" she shouted and all quieted down. She closed her eyes, and focused. Listening to the forest, she couldn't hear any birds, which was expected since the hundred had been in this area for two weeks now. Listening harder, to the point of straining, she felt her heart plummet when she heard the low breathing of multiple people about seventy-five yards away up in the trees.

"It's too late. The scouts are already here. You'll get your fight after all, it seems." She said grimly. Bellamy just looked at her, too stunned for words. All he did was nod, the determination set on his face. He got to work, whipping the hundred into shape. Raven, he told to work on making a few more radios, adding to the two she had already built. Monty and Jasper, he told to work on the explosives and mines. The rest of the delinquents were told to dig out trenches and keep watch over each other. Soon, the main group of leaders were in the top floor of the dropship, looking grimly over the map of the surrounding lands.

"The problem is, I've used as much hydrazine that we got from the exodus as I can. It's gone into the mines and the hand grenades. We have ten grenades and fifteen mines, but it won't cover the other weak spots." She said, pointing to the areas that weren't covered. The anxiety was so bad you could practically taste it. Clarke had an awful realization.

"Wait a minute. Didn't the rockets fire late?" Raven looked at her, catching up quickly to the thought.

"Yeah! If there's still any there I can use it to make more bombs!" The Latina started to race down the ladder before Clarkes voice stopped her.

"That's not what I asked for...what if we lure the grounders into the camp…and re-fire the boosters." The look on her face was carefully blank. The ensuing fire would kill anyone not in the dropship.

"Grounder barbecue." She hears Bellamy say. Wells, who had been flipping through the book that Lincoln had given Raven, put it down on the table. The image of a reaper on the chosen page.

"Why don't we ask these 'reapers'? Enemy of my enemy and all that." All eyes were on Clarke and Raven.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but, we don't have any other choice. You and Bellamy can run to the tunnel and I'll hold down here. Whatever you do," she looked pointedly at the two mentioned men, "don't get eaten." She actually enjoyed the looks on their faces as they realized what she meant. Both eventually nodded with conviction however after a few seconds of silent deliberation.

After the meeting, they all went to do their separate jobs. She was to help Raven any way she could, even though Raven insisted that she was a badass and had everything handled. Lowering Raven down into the hatch under the floor, they started an easy conversation to distract themselves from the fact they were about to be killing people just to survive. It didn't take long before Raven popped her head back up, saying that she had done it, and that she should get back to work on the radios.

Clarke tried to make herself busy, constantly checking up on the delinquents watching the gate and digging the trenches. After her rounds, she was walking back towards the dropship when she heard a loud horn, followed by drum beats. It was beginning.

At first, the grounders were just strafing sideways back and forth, trying to draw the attention of the shooters and waste ammo. When that didn't work, they just started charging at the camp. The delinquents held there ground well, communicating with the radios and keeping calm. It was going well until they ran out of ammo. The panic set in more when the mines started going off, and then the grenades were thrown. Clarke was about to shout for the retreat when Bellamy and Wells came running out of the forest, whooping noises following them. She heard the grounder leader, Tristan, shout that reapers were coming. With the grounders back turned, Clarke grabbed a few grenades and threw them at the army.

All the attention was drawn to the sky as they heard a series of explosions. Clarke was surprised when she saw that the ark, the whole damn thing, falling from space. She saw the stations breaking up mid air and going in separate directions, one going north, another towards the mountain, and one further south. The moment didn't seem to last however, as the grounders finished killing all the reapers, and recharged the wall. When Clarke saw the hook pulling the gate down, she called the retreat. Heading into the dropship, she realized she couldn't find Raven. Panicking, she went back out into the fray. Raven was coming out of her tent, trying to grab a gun from a retreating delinquent, when a grounder came up behind her, and stabbed her through the side with a sword.

"RAVEN!" she screamed, pulling against Miller, who was struggling to hold her back. He pulled her in the dropship.

"If you don't close this door, we'll all die." He said. She heard someone behind her, struggling with a grounder. Turning around, she saw Raven, clutching at her side as she batted a grounders sword away with the barrel of her gun. Running over, she tackled the grounder. In her anger, she grabbed the grounder by the throat with her right hand, screaming as she punched through his chest with her left. Blood and bone and tissue sprayed all over her as she pulled it back out with force. Getting up quickly, she held Raven bridal style as she carried her into the ship. All the delinquents made room for her as she set the girl down.

She told someone to close the door as she inspected Ravens wound. It wasn't bad, necessarily, but it would require medical attention soon. She heard a commotion behind her as she was just finishing up with her best friend, and looked to see Anya, handling two swords and bearing her teeth at the delinquents. There was any time for this shit. The older Blonde was between her and the ignition switch.

Walking up to Anya, she stood her ground as the woman swung her sword. Grabbing it by the blade with her left hand, still covered in blood, as it swung at her neck, she quickly snapped it in half, delighted at Anya's fear filled eyes, before pushing through the warriors defense and punching her in the side of the head with her right hand. Anya went down in an unconscious ball on the floor quickly.

Grabbing the trigger for the ignition system, she prayed to whatever god was listening to forgive her soul. Hearing the grounder beating on the walls of the dropships, she looked around at the other delinquents, idly noting that Bellamy and Wells and for some reason Finn were nowhere to be found. Seeing no other choice, she flipped the switch to burn the grounders.

Hearing a low rumbling before she felt one, she knew the rocket would work. All she could hear was the roaring of the rockets as they went to work burning the grounders alive.

They waited for what felt like hours before leaving the dropship. Seeing the destruction she had helped create, Clarke couldn't help but feel awful. The charred remains of dozens of grounders were strewn about the ground.

She was prepared to fight back more when she heard branches snapping, and grenade canisters came over the wall spewing red smoke. Anya's whisper of 'mountain men' was the only indication she had before she whipped around to get a better look, only for someone to hit her over the head. She saw a man in a hazmat suit standing over her with a gun at her head before everything went black.

Waking up in an all-white room was honestly a little creepy. Because yes, white was such a stylistic design choice. Getting off the bed, she saw an IV stand, with no IV in her arm, and used it to support herself. Her legs wobbled for a few moments as she tried to stand up, before heading to the window in the door with no handle. Her eyes widened when she saw Monty on the other side, in another room staring at her with frightened eyes. She also noticed that she felt lighter on her left side. Looking down, she panicked when she saw that her arm was no longer there. Just the useless cap that provided a connection to her body.

Looking to the right. She read the sign that was hanging on the wall

"Mount Weather quarantine zone."

Son of a bitch.

 **A/N: This chapter is the last one for season one, and the last for a few days. College is a bitch and I have homework that needs to be done. Thank you so much for the great reception of this story. I know there are some details that haven't exactly been covered, and that's because all of this is from Clarkes perspective, if you haven't noticed, and what Clarke doesn't see, hear, or know, most likely won't be covered until someone tells her about it. Sorry for the confusion. Thanks again for all the great comments.**

 **Regards,**

 **SH**


	10. Chapter 10: All That Glitters

**I do not own The 100. All rights go to Kass Morgan and Jason Rothenburg.**

 **okay so I overestimated the time in which it would take me to do my project. so i'm back early. Yay me. :)**

 **Twisted Steel**

 **Chapter 10: All That Glitters**

It was several days later when Clarke woke up, still light on her left side and she was starting to get antsy. She had never gone this long without one of her arms, and the ache in her heart when she thought of Raven. Had she been taken as well? Was she alive? These thoughts had been running through her head for the past few days. Deciding to get up and try to communicate with Monty again, she walked towards the window. In shock, she watched as someone in a blue hazmat suit, moved throughout the room, no Monty in sight. Panicking, thinking something had happened to Monty, she punched through the layered glass in the door. Cutting her bicep on the loose class around the edge, she grit her teeth and forced herself to probe around for a door handle. It was hard since she couldn't feel anything, but she eventually felt her arm bump against something and grabbing it, she turned it quickly, ignoring her black blood flowing down the outside of the door.

Sneaking across the hall, she reached out her right hand and slowly turned the handle into Monty's room. Surprisingly the faceless person in hazmat gear didn't hear her. looking around the room and seeing no sign of Monty she feared the worst. These people had taken sweet, innocent Monty, and done god knows what with him. Angry, she dove at the mystery person, tackling them to the ground. Grappling for a few second, Clarke was able to pin the person to the ground, straddling the person with her full body weight, she used her hand to grab the hazmat helmet, careful not to grab to forcefully.

Pulling the mask off, she was surprised to see the face of a girl no older than herself.

"Easy. Please don't kill me." The girl begged. Her eyes widened. "Oh god I'm probably already contaminated." She said, tears in her eyes.

"I'm not gonna kill you, not unless you take me to Monty." Clarke said lowly. Grabbing the girl by the collar, she pulled her up. It was harder since she felt so off balance without her left arm, and other muscles protested their use as she struggled with the girl. Getting her into a standing position, she turned the girl around and grabbed the back of her neck before dragging her closer.

"You try anything, anything at all, and this hand starts squeezing with about three hundred pounds of pressure. Enough to break your neck." Clarke whispered darkly. The girl nodded her head as much as she could with the steel appendage wrapped around it. "Now, you're going to lead me to Monty, and anyone else you took, right now." Her voice was low, the promise of death in it if the girl didn't do it.

Walking down the halls of mount Weather, a girl in her vice grip, and clean clothes minus the blood on them, gave her an eerie feeling. After being in the forest for so long without the humming of machines, it was weird hearing them again. This whole place felt wrong to her, like it was sick and dying. She was broken out of her thoughts when the girl spoke.

"You know, if you would just let me-" she winced as the hand clamped down. Punching in the button for level five.

"What's your name." Clarke asked

"Maya." She answered

"Shut up, Maya." Was all Clarke said.

Stepping out of the elevator, Maya lead Clarke down a series of corridors before coming up to the mess hall. Looking in, all Clarke saw was people at peace. Eating vegetables and ration packs. Bread, cake, and other kinds of sweets. A woman saw Clarke holding Maya and screamed. Good lord, for an old lady it sure was loud. What was she screaming about anyway? Contamination breach?! She was not a contamination.

Several minutes later, after she had been detained and guards had taken her down to the medical ward, she was sitting on a bed with her arm handcuffed to the frame. God what she wouldn't give for her left arm. With it, she could've torn right out of here and escaped, but, even pulling with all her might, her right bicep was still human, and therefore not strong enough. The servos and pistons in her arm quieting as she relaxed. The door to medical opened, and Maya, with a few other people from Mount Weather walked in. An older gentleman, with a pin of the old flag of The United States, stepped forward.

"Maya has something she would like to say to you." He said, a shake in his voice as he spoke.

"I wont press charges against you." She says with her head down, before looking Clarke in the eye. "but if you'd waited just a few more minutes-" she was cut off by the older man

"That's enough Maya. Now, uncuff her. We have much too discuss." He said, a smile on his face. It creeped her out.

The guards moved to uncuff her and she stood up, moving her wrist around and making sure it hadn't been damaged in her struggling. There was only the barest sign of a scratch, right under her thumb. She looked up and saw the old man staring at her.

"My name is Dante Wallace. I'm the President of the United States of America. You must be Clarke Griffin." She only nodded at him. "I've brought clothes for you to wear. When you're done, I'll take you too your friends. I also have something for you in my office if you'd join me when you're done." Again, with that creepy smile. He left her alone to look through the clothes where she even picked out a pink undershirt, a light blue hoodie without a hood funnily enough, and a pair of light pants. With a bit of difficulty, she managed to get the hoodie on and zipped up. At least this way she could cover up her missing arm somewhat better in a mountain full of strangers. Not that it really mattered since she had shown both her arm and stump for all to see during lunchtime.

Feeling satisfied with her clothing, she walked out of the medical ward with as much confidence as she could muster. She still felt naked without her other arm and anxious without Raven by her side. She walked up to Dante who was in front of an elevator along with several of the soldiers. She was just about to step on when she felt a hand gently on her shoulder.

"You're in no danger here Clarke," she heard his slow shaky drawl as she turned around. "and you're not a prisoner either." He said. "So you can unclench your fist and relax your stance. Nobody is going to fight you here. Besides, it can't be good for the servos and pistons to be constantly tensed up like that."

It was true she had been tense, but she hadn't realized she was clenching her fist. Sometimes the AI tried to interpret her feelings into actions for her hand to take, and sometimes it was wrong. Consciously relaxing, she watched as her hand slowly but surely relaxed, and listened to the to her 'joints' wind down and ease back on their pressure. Dante gave her a kind smile, not creepy this time, and led her onto the elevator. She didn't like being led around, but in order to get into these peoples' good graces, she had to play along.

She was taken to the delinquents, all forty-seven of them. She internally cried when she realized that she had failed fifty-three of the other hundred.

"Guys! I'm so glad you're okay!" she pulled Jasper and Monty into an awkward one-armed hug, but they took it in stride and hugged her back.

They explained that the hundred had been rescued, but the only way was to knock out the grounders, which in turn knocked them out. That was confusing, since she remembered being hit over the head, but she didn't say anything about that. They explained that President Wallace had said they needed to be decontaminated individually, which was why Clarke had taken the longest because the doctor was unsure about her blood, when Clarke asked how long they had been here and why it had taken a few days to be released. Looking around the room she realized that some were missing.

"Guys, where are Raven and Bellamy?" she noticed that Wells, Murphy, and Finn weren't around either, but right now that wasn't the main concern.

"Raven and Bellamy didn't make it. I'm so sorry Clarke." Monty said. she didn't even hear the regret in his voice as her mind just went numb. What was she going to do without Raven? Raven had been by her side since before the accident and remained by it after. She'd taken care of Clarke when she had her bad days and screamed and ranted about how much she hated her arms. She stayed by her side even when Clarke had shouted in a fit of rage that it was Ravens fault after someone had called her a freak. Suddenly she couldn't breathe, and the thought of Raven being gone hurt more than the early days of getting used to the sensations around the connections of her stumps and connector plates.

Monty held onto her as she cried and screamed and begged for Raven to be alive out there somewhere and continued to hold onto her when she had practically gone catatonic for about an hour. She only moved when she heard a voice that sounded suspiciously like the Latinas telling her to get her ass in gear and get out there to face the world head on. She joined the remaining delinquents for lunch even though she wasn't all that hungry. She looks over a map of Mount Weather too get a better sense of how big this compound is only to come to a startling realization. There are no exits listed anywhere on this map. Trusting her instincts, she brings her fears to Monty and Jasper, the latter of whom tells her that she's 'just being paranoid, and not to ruin a good thing.' She's trusted her instincts before, and they haven't been wrong yet. Quickly forming a plan, she walks up to Maya to apologize.

Maya accepts the apology easily and doesn't even notice that Clarke had stolen her access card with a little bit of misdirection. She makes it to the stairs where she saw on the map that there was an access stairway. Figuring that the only way to go is up, she begins sprinting up the stairs after she smashes the lock with her fist. She'd gotten to a massive metal door before she hears Jasper telling her to stop. 'She's saved lives by pulling the lever at the dropship, but don't take them by pulling this one.' He pleads with her. Behind him, Maya has a gun leveled at her head. Jasper explains that the people in the mountain aren't immune to the radiation like them, and that opening the door will kill them all.

She lets her hand slide of the lever and gets taken into custody. Her hand is handcuffed to her belt loop and she is taken to the Presidents office.

"I had hoped we'd meet in my office under better circumstances Clarke." He says in his annoyingly slow drawl. Honestly, did this guy have a stroke earlier or something. He was painting a scene from the outside, of the flowers that were found all over the forest. He stopped painting to study Clarke for a moment and motioned for the guard to uncuff her. He offered her a seat in front of his desk, where a few cases were sitting on top. A long and thick wooden case rested on the very top.

"When we found you Clarke, one of my soldiers had to knock you unconscious after he saw that the gas had no effect on you. In doing so, he clipped your left shoulder which jarred loose one of the kinetic batteries, which powered the 'triceps' of your arm." She nodded, although she knew all this as her dad and Raven explained how her arms worked dozens of times. The kinetic batteries, which powered different parts of each arm and recharged as she moved, were crucial pieces to her arms. Without them, in certain spots, her arms were only useful as dead weight. She heard Dante continue.

"One of our engineers was able to reverse engineer the battery and finally finished the copy an hour ago." He said, pointing to the case on the table. "We noticed that there was also a hidden blade inside the forearm. On my orders, I told them to leave it in." He said with a knowing smile. Lowering his voice, he said "I hope one day you can trust us to the point where you feel you don't need it." He finished.

"Thank you Mr. President. You didn't have to do that but…thank you." She said sincerely. If Raven really was gone, these arms were the last link she had to her best friend. Clutching both cases in her arm, which was difficult, she was walking out of the office when a thought occurred to her.

"Were there any survivors from the ark landing?" she asked.

"No, but I'll have my men continue to look." He said. She knew he was lying.

Walking back to the mess hall, she quickly spotted Monty and asked for only him to come with her. He offered to carry one of the cases for her, which she accepted, but not the one with her arm and followed her back to the dorm. Looking into the room, she made sure that they were alone before pulling Monty into her bunk area. She sat on the bed, and motioned for Monty to do the same.

"I didn't ask you here to convince you I'm right about Mount Weather but I do need your help." She said, Monty nodded along, so she continued. "Sometimes I need help putting my arms back on. My old arms I had no problem with because they were easy for me and I knew how to do it. Raven, when she made my new ones before coming to earth, changed the lock and release mechanisms on them and I'm unfamiliar with them. It also doesn't help that I have no sensation in the fingers, so I don't know what they are in contact with unless I'm looking at the object." His eyes widened when he realized what Clarke was asking him to do, but he stayed quiet as she kept talking. "Raven would normally be the one to do this but since she's not here, and you're the only one around with mechanical expertise that I trust….I need your help. Will you help me, Monty?" she asked. He was Blown away at the emotions on her face and the trust she was placing in him.

Slowly unclasping the case with her cold fingers, she opened the lid and saw that her arm was laying on the inside, supported by blocks of wood under it. She gripped her arm at the elbow and lifted it out of the case. 'Damn' she thought as she struggled to pick it up. 'A few days without it and the weight is already unfamiliar.' Handing the arm slowly to Monty, he handled it carefully as Clarke unzipped her jacket and exposed the connector plate. It took a minute for him to figure out the connection process, but once he did, he pushed the arm into the socket, twisted, and hit the retaining latch by Clarkes armpit. Clarke saw him blush as his hand came within six inches of her breast. She laughed, and he blushed harder.

Standing up, she moved away from Monty and did her standard ROM tests. Her Arm was sluggish at first, which bothered her, before the battery for her 'triceps' charged enough to finally kick in. Slipping her arm into the formerly empty left sleeve of the jacket, she smiled at Monty and quietly thanked him for his help. He was happy to oblige. They both left, and forgot the case on Clarkes bed

What followed over the next few days was honestly the most bizarre series of events. First, was the fact that Clarke had discovered that the case Dante had given her was full of pencils. That was cool she guessed. Next, Jasper and Maya became a thing? Also cool she supposed. A man was brought into medical with an 'arrow wound' but she knew a bullet hole when she saw one, and another one with radiation burns. The next day she saw him, he was almost completely healed. Confronting Dante about the corpse, he showed her the body with the wound altered to look more like and arrow. Bringing her evidence to the remaining delinquents, she is brushed off made to be the bad guy in this situation. Miller even calls her crazy. After overhearing that the man with the burns needs one more treatment, she opens a wound on her bicep, claiming it happened as she was getting out of bed that morning. Finally ending up in medical, she begins to look for evidence to prove her instincts right.

Getting into a standing position easily, and inspecting the work Doctor Tsing had done on her fleshy bicep, she was pleased to discover that it had already healed, however she felt the evidence of a needle having been inserted into her shoulder. 'They must have taken my blood.' She thought. Not like they'd discover much. The nanites died quickly without a host.

Studying the man, whose name tag read sergeant Langston, she discovered that he was hooked up to a series of tubes, pumping blood in and out of him. Blood dialysis, maybe?

But where was the other blood coming from? Following the tubes, she came up to a locked door, where the tubes disappeared behind. She pulled a vent from the wall, her left arm barely struggling to pull. It felt good to have her strong arm back. Crawling through the vent and replacing it, she crawled through the ventilation tube before coming up to another vent. Pushing this one out, she hopped down and then looked around the room.

She wanted to vomit when she saw the hundreds upon hundreds of grounders stuffed into tiny cramped cages, all looking at her with weary eyes. She saw two grounders hanging upside down by their ankles with their blood flowing into the man in the opposite room through tubes. What in the actual hell was happening here?! The mountain were kidnapping grounders and using their blood to heal themselves. That must be what the 'good doctor' took her blood for. If the mountain realized that the delinquents likely had better radiation resistance due to constant exposure up in space, the remaing hundred were goners.

She saw Anya in one of the cages and moved to break her out. Thinking 'screw it' she grabbed hold of the lock on the door and pulled it off easily with her left arm. Damn she loved this thing. Anya's eyes widened. She had no idea that Clarkes arms were this powerful. Fate decided to be an ass, and the door on the side of the room opened, and doctor Tsing walked in. Clarke jumped into the cage quickly, pressing herself as much as she could before closing the door. Anya shivered as her thigh made contact with Clarkes cold upper left arm. Both blondes held their breath as the doctor stood facing away from the lock Clarke had left on the floor. Silently thanking anybody when the doctor started to get nervous being by herself in the room and left.

Waiting a few seconds after hearing the door close, Clarke pulled Anya out of the cage. Wishing she could help more of these people, she had to come up with an escape plan before the mountain realized Clarke was missing. She dragged Anya away from her trapped people and towards a trash chute, praying it led out of the mountain. Pushing the button, and watching the door slam closed, she panicked for a second as the room went dark, then an alarm blared, and both blondes dropped into the unknown.


	11. Chapter 11: Die Another Day

**I do not own The 100. All rights go to Kass Morgan and Jason Rothenburg.**

 **Twisted Steel**

 **Chapter eleven: Die Another Day**

Plummeting down the disposal chute, Clarke and Anya landed into a bin. Anya landed first, and Clarke landed on top of her before rolling off. Getting out of the bin, Clarke quickly potted clothes in a pile. Some of them were bloody, and she shuddered as she thought about what happened to the previous owners. Anya didn't seem to have any problems whatsoever apparently as she casually sifted through them, and found a leather jacket with animal tails hanging off of the shoulder pads. Pulling it on and wrapping it around herself she looked at Clarke with amused eyes.

"What?" she said "I was cold. And now I'm not." The cold part Clarke could understand. All Anya had on was some netting for holding some bandages, and underwear. Clarke walked over and picked up another jacket, thankfully blood free, and tried to force her arms through the sleeves before she heard a ripping sound.

"God damnit." She mumbled under her breath, reaching up on either side, she ripped the sleeves from the decent stitch work and pulled the useless pieces of cloth from her arms, balling them up, and throwing them in frustration. Sometimes she just wished her arms were a bit smaller. But this was the smallest they could be, so she sucked it up, and pretended not to notice Anya staring at her with something in her eyes. She couldn't figure it out as Anya looked away and started heading down the tunnel when they saw a torch light and heard whooping noises. She didn't need her hearing to know it was reapers, neither did Anya. Grabbing the tall blondes wrist, she dragged her towards the bin they had fallen into. Thinking Anya wouldn't be able to get in quick enough, she groaned as she awkwardly picked the woman up and put her into the bin before jumping in herself.

Holding there breath, Clarke winced as several dead bodies were dropped on top of them, one in particular was still alive, but barely. They started moving along what Clarke assumed were a series of old tracks, like the old mines she had read about in history class. Feeling the bin coming to a stop after a few twists and turns, she held her breath again as some of the weight was taken off of her but wanted to vomit after she heard the sounds of tearing flesh and breaking bone a few seconds later. With not much time to spare, she jumped out of the bin and held her hand out to Anya, who was gently cradling the head of someone Clarke assumed the warrior knew. With her good hearing, she heard the woman mutter a phrase "Yu gonplei ste odon" before her eyes heardened and she snapped the mans' neck, like it was nothing, before taking Clarkes hand and allowing herself to be helped out of the bin.

"Come on," Clarke whispered, "we don't have much time to waste and we should work together to get out of here." She continued, looking at Anya, who looked at her with angry eyes. Did she have any other look but angry, honestly?

"There is no 'we' skai girl." She starts walking away before Clarke grabs her again with her left hand, making sure not to crush Anya's wrist, and holds on as tight as she dares. Anya whips back around to look at her, her hair flying wild.

"Unhand me skai girl, before I remove it." Anya growls.

Letting go slowly, Clarke taps her right hand against her left forearm, making a small clanging sound of metal on metal, looking at her with a deadpan expression and reminding Anya that her arms aren't human. Anya only looks away awkwardly, not sure how to retort. Clarke speaks up again.

"Look Anya, I know you don't like me, and I can at least respect you." Clarke says as she sees Anya's eyes go wide, not having expected those words to leave the skai girls' mouth. "But if we want to survive we are going to have to work together. You know this. So please, work with me." She see's Anya hesitate for a minute, before finally nodding that she is willing to try.

"Okay, good, do you have any suggestions at all on how to get out of here." Clarke asked, since she had no clue the first thing about getting out of a cave you were lost in. Anya nodded, before closing her eyes and focusing on the sensations she was feeling and hearing around her as they echoed through the cave. Clarke heard a whooshing sound and thought it might have been the reapers until she realized Anya hadn't even reacted. Opening her eyes, the warrior stood up before walking towards one of the tunnels that Clarke had heard the noise from.

"How do you know it's not the reapers?" Clarke asked. Anya rolled her eyes, thinking the girl had the curiosity of a child. "The sound is to regular, and it howls every now and again. It is the wind flowing through the tunnel entrance and moving through the caves. Can you not feel it every now and again on your arms as it moves?" The older woman asked curiously. Clarke was defensive immediately, before remembering that Anya's people had most likely never seen anything like Clarkes prosthetics. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Anya with a careful expression.

"You know my arms aren't like yours right?" She asked, the woman nodded but didn't look back as she led them through the tunnels. "My arms are completely metal. My 'bones' are metal, my 'muscles' are metal, and the 'skin' covering them is metal. I have absolutely no feeling in my arms. Haven't since the accident where I lost them. Every time I move I have to remind myself to do it slowly, to handle fragile objects like they were thin glass plates, every time I hug someone I have to constantly think 'don't squeeze, don't squeeze.'" Anya was looking at her now, a tenderness in her eyes she had never seen before. It was so much better than the sympathetic looks she used to receive on the ark. Anya hesitated to ask her a question, she could see it in her eyes, but she stopped her when she heard a roaring sound.

"What the hell is that noise." She asked, walking forward and listening, it was getting louder, and then she nearly facepalmed when she realized that Anya likely couldn't hear it. Not wanting to explain her nightblood and the advantages it offered, she simply said, "I have better hearing then most people do. So, what the hell is that roaring noise?" Anya didn't offer any explanation as she started walking faster, pulling Clarke along, who followed willingly. Soon enough, Anya could hear it too. It was at that moment when they rounded the corner that several reapers ambushed them.

They didn't even have time to do anything as a banging noise echoed and a high-pitched noise sounded all around them. The reapers whimpered in fear and backed away from Clarke and Anya. Mountain men came around the corner holding some sort of glowing device and surrounding the two blondes except for behind them. Turning around, they quickly saw that the roaring noise, was actually a waterfall, and Clarke cursed her luck.

"Anya," she said over the waterfall, "I can't, my arms wont work and they'll drag me to the bottom of the lake." Anya nodded, and with a look in her eyes that somehow translated to 'trust me' she jumped over the edge and into the lake below. Clarke had three guns pointed at her when one of the mountain men spoke.

"Clarke Griffin, surrender yourself and come with us." He said.

"I know what your doing to the Grounders! I'm going to tell the hundred and then we're going to leave!" she shouted back at them.

He chuckled at her. "That's why you'll be in quarantine. Besides, doctor Tsing has some questions she'd like to ask you about your blood." Her eyes widened. She knew her blood was powerful, especially against radiation for some reason, and if they took her and reverse engineered it somehow, the mountain men would come above ground, and she had a feeling that that was the worst thing for everybody else.

Not seeing any other option, she turned around and booked it, praying to any god who would listen that she somehow wouldn't drown. It felt like floating, she thought briefly, and then gravity kicked in and she was falling. She felt like she left her organs at the top of the dam as she plummeted into the water below. As soon as she hit the water, she could tell her arms were immediately lost power. Kicking up with everything she had, she knew she was going to drown as she felt her lungs burning and she wasn't making enough progress to get to the surface. Then she felt something pulling her up.

Being pulled to shore felt odd, as she was the one who usually did the pulling or carrying. Being tossed onto the rocks with no way to protect her head also sucked. She was turned over and laid down as she coughed up water and looked into the eyes of Anya.

"You are a terrible swimmer." She said matter of factly. Clarke rolled her eyes and tried to shimmy herself into a sitting position. Anya took pity on her, and dragged her over to a log nearby for her to sit against.

"Thank you." She mumbled. Anya nodded towards her, before studying her arms. Clarke looked down as well and saw the water leaking out of them slowly. Cursing herself for the string of bad luck she knew what she had to do and hated that she was even asking it in front of someone as strong as Anya. The warrior seemed to read her mind.

"Clarke," the warrior waited for the younger blonde to look at her, when she finally did she spoke "There is no shame in asking for help. Even a warrior acknowledges this from time to time." She stated. Anya watched as Clarke finally relented, and taking her right arm in between her legs, feeling like she could retain at least some of her pride before swallowing it, she twisted and pulled the appendage free from the socket. Anya watched with curiosity, before asking, "Is it the same method for your other arm?" the young blonde, who the warrior could see was looking more vulnerable, only shook he head.

"There's…there's a lever that needs to be pulled first before you can take the arm off." Clarke said, and Anya noticed that the arms had gone from a part of her, to being objects. Interesting. The girl spoke again, "Find the lever, it should be near my armpit, pull it, then you have to rotate the arm to the left in a circular motion, lift slightly, then pull." She said, her voice detached, like she didn't even want to think that she was asking someone besides Raven, again, for help with her arms. Anya wasn't exactly a person she trusted with her life, and being without either of her arms felt extremely wrong to Clarke. Anya took it all in stride though, crouching down and taking a minute to slowly twist the arm off before setting it aside gently. Kneeling next to Clarke, she noticed the girl would not look her in the eye, seemingly ashamed of being seen in the state she was in.

"Thank you Clarke." The warrior said honestly. The girl looked at her in surprise, unshed tears in her eyes as she struggled to figure out what she was feeling about the situation. A few tears slipped out, which Anya wiped away with the pad of her thumb. "It takes a lot of courage to ask another person for help, let alone someone who was previously an enemy. I thank you for the honor and trust you have bestowed upon me." Clarke only cried more, in relief, embarrassment, or something else.

Sitting like that for another minute, Clarke whipped her head around when she heard a branch crack a long distance away. not taking any chances, she grabbed Anya's attention to get her moving. Anya grabbed the arms that were still drying, and they were up quickly and into the forest before whatever made that noise got to the rocky shoreline.

It was hard for Clarke to run without one arm, let alone both. Anya supported her on her right side, where Clarke could at least use the remains of her 'good arm' to support herself against Anya as they ran. Running for a few minutes, they both stopped, out of breath and tired and cold, they rested for a few minutes before Clarke heard something crashing through the forest. They got up again and helped each other as much as they could by pushing the other to keep going. They ran for a mile before they stopped on a hill to breath.

"How are they still following us? I've been as quiet as you and moving like you the best I can. There is no way they should've found us this fast." She said as a dart whizzed by her head. Anya had to agree, the blonde was a quick learner, and moved quietly through the forest as they ran. Another mile, and she stopped behind a brush line, kneeling down, Clarke thought about the situation.

"They're tracking us." She whispered in realization. "Anya, I need you to feel yourself, around your arms and shoulders for a small bump, anything that wasn't there a few days ago." Anya quickly pat herself down, and found a lump in her forearm.

"This is going to hurt a lot Anya, but you need to do what I say. I don't have any tools or arms so you have to trust me. Please?" she asked the grounder. Anya nodded, giving Clarke the same trust she had shown her earlier. "Okay, pinch the skin around the tracker," she waited for Anya to do that before swallowing and saying, "and now I want you to bite into you arm, as close as you can get to tracker." She said. Anya nodded again, and bit down as hard as she could. Blood started leaking out immediately and Anya quickly spit out the tracker and her flesh, before tearing off a piece of her jacket and tying it around her arm. Clarke had to admit it was pretty badass.

"I am not going back to that place." She said, and Clarke believed it, because neither was she. Standing up, Clarke asked Anya to hold out her metal right arm. Inspecting it and seeing the no water was leaking out of it, she asked Anya to shake it, and she listened for water that may have been trapped. Hearing none, she asked the warrior if she would hold it out for her, so she could put it on.

Hearing the pistons and servos whir to life in the quiet forest was weird. The sound was loud to her ears honestly, but Anya just stared with wide eyes. Clarke gave her a small smirk before doing the usual ROM tests. Completing those, the two women walked on further, before coming up to the crispy walls of the dropship. Walking to the dropship, she moved aside the parachute curtain and nearly cried when her eyes landed on the floor. A large pool of blood, right where Raven had been when they'd laid her down before going outside to see the carnage. Kneeling, she prayed that whatever had happened to Raven, she was alive out there somewhere. Anya walked up behind her, but she didn't really care until the woman spoke.

"I have made a fire, Clarke, if you would like to join me. And then I think we should talk." She said before walking out of the dropship. It was a minute before Clarke got up to join her.

Sitting beside the fire, on a pile of wet branches, lay Clarkes left arm, slightly steaming as the water evaporated from it. Clarke wasn't worried, as all the wires and other electronics were located closer to the shoulder, and therefore at no risk of heat damage. She sat down beside Anya and waited for the woman to talk about whatever she needed to talk about.

"You were very brave today Clarke. You should be proud of that." Anya said simply.

Clarke was at a loss for words, she never expected to hear such kid words from the woman beside her. "Thank you." Was the only reply she could come up with.

"As my honor dictates, you rescued me and helped me back into trikru territory. I am grateful, and therefore it would be my honor to escort you to wherever you wish to go. As you have no home here," she gestured towards too the burned out camp, "I would do my best upon my return to TonDC to convince the current chief to accept take you into the village." Clarke's eyes were wide as she considered the offer. Dante had said that her people had died in the ark crashing, she didn't believe him, but there was still the possibility. But then something hit her.

"But wait," and Anya looked at her "why would you not be the chief anymore, I thought you were. You've only been gone for a few days, and you're a general."

"You still do not understand the world, Clarke." Anya said slowly. "My village needs a leader, and once my people had learned that the army was decimated, and I was last seen inside the camp before the fire, they will have assumed I'm dead, and put someone else in charge. There is also something I would like to offer you." She explained. She wasn't upset at all it seemed. She was rather okay with it actually. Clarke was about to ask her about the offer, when a glare shone off an object from something behind her, she looked around at a giant golden balloon, and immediately heard a gunshot. Watching the balloon deflate and lose altitude, she put two and two together before Anya could ask what was happening.

"What's over in that area?" she asked Anya quickly. Anya thought about for a minute before she spoke. "Nothing but a small hill without trees and a grass plain, why?" she asked.

"Because that has to be my people over there. I'm sure of it." She said. Getting up, she grabbed her arm and handed it to Anya, who took it without a word and put it on correctly. Clarke gave her a nod in thanks.

They walked for a few miles towards the place where Clarke had seen the balloon. Coming up to a clearing, Clarke realized that it might not be a good idea to walk directly towards camp. So, after convincing Anya, they both walked up to camp with their arms held above their heads and hoped for the best. A spotlight was on them immediately and several guards came running out, guns raised. She was honestly annoyed with the shout of 'grounders' because really? Who the hell else did they possibly know of that had metal arms. Especially when they were glinting in the spotlight that was on them.

A woman came out to take them into custody, who she recognized as Major Byrne, when Abby and Jake came running out. Grabbing hold of Clarke, Abby and Jake held on tight, though Clarke kept her arms to her sides for fear she might hurt them in her emotional state. Soon enough, after all the hugs and kisses are exchanged, Clarke realizes that all the guns are trained solely on Anya. Walking in front of her and hearing the guards readying their guns in case the woman tries anything, she takes Anya by the hand and leads her to the camp.

All the people and guards are trying to stop her, but she deploys her hidden blade and starts threatening anyone that tries to get to Anya. "Mom," she calls out "where's the med bay?" she asks, and her mom and dad start leading her to it, with Anya in tow. Getting to the med-bay and strong arming the annoyingly persistent major out, she gets Anya onto a bed and starts treating the superficial wounds. Thank goodness they were alone, it was so much easier without anyone breathing down her neck.

"Why are you doing this, defying the people that so clearly hate me, willingly putting yourself at risk to help me?" Anya questions.

"Weren't you going to do the same back at the drop ship?" she fires back. Anya nods in understanding at the situation now. The younger blonde was returning the favor it would seem. This made Anya's next question all the easier to ask.

"What I was offering to you back at the dropship, I have only done with few others." She stopped to make sure she had Clarkes attention. She did, but the girl continued to work on the wound Anya's arm, nodding that she was listening.

"It is considered a high honor, though I am not sure it means much with my current standing, and ordinarily I would never offer this to someone not of my clan, but you are an exception." She said, Clarke had stopped and was giving the warrior her full attention now.

"I suppose what I am asking is," she stopped for a pause, gauging the young girl for her reaction

"Will you become my second, Clarke kom Skaikru?"


	12. Chapter 12: Manu Forte

**I do not own The 100. All rights go to Kass Morgan and Jason Rothenburg.**

 **Twisted Steel**

 **Chapter Twelve: Manu forte**

Clarkes eyes were wide, she didn't fully understand what Anya meant by 'second' but is sounded really important by how Anya talked about it. Before she said anything, she had to be sure.

"When you say 'second,' do you mean like, apprentice, a student maybe?" she asked.

"Yes. Like tris was. The girl you tried to save" Anya said with a nod. Clarke blew out a long breath. This was the last thing she had ever expected someone like Anya to offer.

"What does that mean? I'm not trying to be insulting, I'm just curious." She said. Anya nodded again and began explaining. "The role of a second is as a student, that is true, but it is also more than that. As my second, you would be an extension of myself and my honor, as well as the reverse. Like I said before, that doesn't mean much as I am presumed dead after failing to deal with your 'hundred' as you call them. I would understand if you said no, especially when I tell you that you could no longer be considered skaikru, as it would create conflict." She finished slowly. Clarke thought about it, taking a seat next to Anya and playing with her fingers. Coming to a decision, she looked at Anya, and smiled.

"I'll do it. I will be your second." She held out her hand, which Anya passed and grabbed onto her wrist.

"This is how warriors greet each other, you are a warrior and my second from now until I can no longer teach you. I hereby accept you into the woods clan, and accept your oath of loyalty." She said. she thought for a moment before looking at Clarkes right hand. "Normally, when a second swear loyalty to a new clan and Fos, they swear it in blood by cutting the palm. It is a symbolic gesture, a promise that they would give up blood for their new clan." Anya explained. Clarke nodded, already coming up with an idea.

"Well, I may not have a palm to offer, but I do have a shoulder, if that would be acceptable." She said. Anya nodded. "It would be unconventional, but due to circumstances beyond anyone's control, I believe it would be acceptable under woods clan law. Stand up. Take my hand." Clarke stood up and faced Anya.

"Do you, Clarke, forsake all bonds to Skaikru?" Anya started

"I do." Came Clarkes response immediately.

"Do you Clarke, swear to uphold the laws of the Trigedakru?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to fight, live, breath, and die for the Trigedakru?"

"I swear."

"Do you bind yourself in blood to the Trigedakru, to the Commander of clans, to the kongeda?"

"I do."

"Then mark me as your new Fos and spill your blood as a symbol to the promises you have made." Clarkes hidden blade sprang out, and she slowly drew it across the older woman's shoulder. Anya didn't wince once. Looking her in the eyes, Anya nodded at Clarke to repeat the process on her right shoulder as well. Drawing the blade in a quick motion, Clarke winced as her black blooded beaded at the wound and bringing her shoulder to Anya' and binding themselves together as first and second, they separated after a few seconds. Anya put her hands on her new seconds shoulders, she nodded, proud that Clarke had done the her the honor of allowing one such as herself to train a woman whose mind rivalled any general.

Removing her hand from Clarkes shoulders, she absently picked up a white towel and wiped her hands clean of Clarkes blood. Only when they were clean, and Clarkes back was towards her as she went through the med bay looking for 'anti-biotics' did she finally notice the blood on the towel. It was black as night. Quickly whipping her head towards where Clarke moved to in the corner, she forced herself up with a groan, and grabbed a scalpel along the way.

Marching up behind Clarke and turning her around quickly but gently, she looked Clarke in the eye as she held the scalpel tight in her clenched fist. Clarkes eyes widened when she saw it, but Anya reacted first, putting her hands up in front of her face, she looked at Clarke carefully. Trying to convey that she meant no harm, Clarke eventually relaxed.

"Already regretting your decision?" the young blonde asked nervously.

"No, not regretting, just confirming something." She said as she took the scalpel again and looked at Clarke, then her shoulder. Her eyes widened when she saw that the wound had already closed. But she still needed confirmation of her suspicions. Clarke nodded her head, offering her trust to Anya further and cementing the warrior's belief that she made the right choice. Walking closer to the girl, she pressed the scalpel to her human shoulder, and watched as Black blood welled up and started dripping down towards the metal.

"nightblood." She whispered. Clarke heard her, obviously she would, and went wide eyed.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." She started. Anya opened her mouth to say something but Clarke cut her off, "Does this mean I cant be your second, or that you're going to kill me." Anya was affronted at the thought. She hurried to stop the blondes rambling.

"First off, do not interrupt me. Second, I'm not going to kill you. There is something that needs to be explained, and some questions I need answered. First off, how are you a nightblood? Were you born like this?" Anya questioned. Clarke looked at her and took a deep breath.

"I was born with red blood in my veins." She started. Looking away she spoke again, "when my…accident happened…my dad built my arms for me by looking through old projects from a woman named Rebecca. She had the blueprints and basic designs for my arms and my dad came up with the rest. It was discovered, that Rebecca couldn't get the arms to work without two things. The nightblood, and a small device that would fuse with my brain and help me control my arms better." She moved them up and down, giving a small chuckle as she did. "The nightblood heals the constant Damage the device in my head does. Why does any of this matter. It's not like It matters. My blood is black, so what." Clarke shrugged.

"I need you to listen carefully. I will continue to train you, but you and I will have to hide your nightblood from other people. Nobody must see it. Ever. Do you understand me?" She asked quickly. "Again, the world you know so little about has gotten in the way of important things. Nightblooded people are sacred in my-our, culture. They are sacred because they are the only people who can become commander and are taken to polis as soon as they are discovered. Polis is our capital city, where the commander and the natblidas stay. Trikru having another nightblood, especially one that has such strong ties to Skaikru and isn't even a natural nightblood threatens the very political structure in which our culture is based. So do you understand better why this must be kept a secret.?" Clarke nodded again. Her very existence as an 'unnatural' nightblood could destroy the grounders.

"Do not worry about these things, Clarke. We will figure something out, I swear this to you Clarke. Now we must gather your people. And explain this to them so that they might be able to protect you." Clarke nodded and walked towards the med-bay doors. Opening them, she was surprised to see only her father there.

"It's late kiddo, so I sent your mother to bed because it feels like we all got an ark landing on us. I just couldn't sleep knowing you were here. I needed to make sure you're okay." He said with a smile. walking into the med-bay, he saw the grounder that his daughter had so vehemently protected.

"My name is Jake Griffin. It's a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand to Anya. She took it, seeing a bit of his daughter in him. "I am Anya, former chieftan of TonDC. I have heard you were the one behind Clarkes arms." He nodded, confused, Clarke rarely opened up about her arms. Just how much had she changed?

"There are some things we need to discuss about your daughter's future. As the only present figure of her family, you are the only qualified to deal with this right now." He nodded again. What did his daughter have to do with anything?

Several hours later, with Jake having been caught up and sworn to secrecy, he went to bed, but didn't sleep at all. To many thoughts running through his head. Clarke and Anya were much the same way. Both had chosen to stay in the med bay as it was fairly closed off from the rest of the ark.

Anya woke Clarke up early the next morning, saying that it was best to get into the habit of waking up early as much as possible. Though she grumbled at first, Clarke accepted it, knowing that she had wanted this, and got up without very much complaint. Anya told her to sit on the med-bay bed, with her back facing her fos, she felt fingers running through her hair with practiced ease. She quickly realized that Anya was braiding her hair.

"Braids are often a symbol among our culture. Certain styles denote different things. For now though, I am giving you the braids of a second." Clarke nodded her acceptance, and Anya continued to braid. They sat like that for a few minutes as Anya pulled, but never harshly, not really talking about anything important. Occasionally, Anya would brush the scar at the base of her skull. They both understood what they couldn't say.

Abby walked in, awkwardly looking at Clarke and glaring at Anya, like she was some kind of monster. Clarke cleared her throat, jumping to Anya's defense.

"Mom, what did you need?" a little steel to her voice.

"I was coming to ask when you'd be joining us for breakfast." Her mom said, pointedly avoiding looking at Anya.

"Anya and I will be at breakfast in a few more minutes." She said, emphasizing that Anya would be there. Her mother just sighed and left the med-bay.

"your mother does not seem to like me. I believe she thinks I'm threatening you." Anya said, but Clarke could hear the amusement.

"My mother doesn't get to say anything about who I stay with. Or what I even do for that matter." Anya put a hand on her shoulder to calm her second down. "sorry. Sometimes it's hard. I remember she used to always want me around, and then when I had my accident, she refused to be near me, to even touch me until I had amazing control over my arms." A tear slid down her face, and Anya wiped it away.

"Sometimes the people we love do the wrong things for what they believe are the right reasons." Anya said. Clarke nodded at the sage wisdom. Her stomach growled, and she moved to stand up when she felt a pull on her arm.

"If there is anything you ever need to talk about, you can come to me as Clarke, and I will greet you as myself. Not as your fos, but as a friend if you need it." The warrior said, and Clarke wrapped her arms carefully around the older blonde, feeling when Anya shifted and hugged her back. It felt good to have someone hug her back without being tense from fear of being hurt. The only other one that did that was Raven.

Walking out of the med-bay, Clarke was taken by surprise when someone tackled her from before, hugging her tightly and refusing to let go her. twisting around she burst into tears when she saw who it was.

Raven Reyes in the flesh.

Turning around and hugging her very alive best friend, she didn't care if she looked crazy in front of Anya. She didn't think she was ever going to see the Latina again and now that she was here, she couldn't let go.

"How are you here?" Clarke breathed out, the tears staining the shoulder of ravens jacket.

"Bellamy, Finn, murphy, and Wells saved my life. Two of them surprised me by that, three guesses as to who were the shockers." Raven gave a watery laugh. After she woke up and found Clarke gone, she panicked but couldn't move herself, so she laid down and waited for death until the boys led Kane to the dropship and saved her life.

Clarke looked down, seeing the brace around Ravens legs, and quickly teared up. "Raven I-" and the girl cut her off. "It sucks, but I'm dealing with it. Enough about me though." They all started walking towards the mess hall, Anya making sure that people stayed away from the two friends. "Where the hell have you been? And what's up with going grounder?"

Over breakfast, Clarke explained everything that happened. The mountain, her and Anya's escape, the problems they had run into with her arms, staying at the dropship before coming to the ark, the problems inside the gates, and Clarkes acceptance of Anya's offer. Raven seemed the most surprised at that. But smiled. "Its suits you Clarkey. You look really good with the braids. Octavia is going to be so jealous." Raven said, a smug grin on her face.

"where is Octavia actually?" Clarke asked.

"Looking for Lincoln. Last she was hear, she said he had been taken by the reapers. They tried rescuing him but by the time they found a group, it was too late. Lincoln was gone." Raven said. She had liked Lincoln, so had Clarke. Anya said a few words for his spirit.

"We, Anya and I, need to talk to you Raven." Clarke said, looking at Raven. Raven nodded at her to continue. "The nightblood solution that's in me. We can never speak of it with anybody, okay. Nightblood is natural hear on earth, and its sacred to them. Like, religiously sacred." Anya nodded at that. If anybody could become a nightblood, then nobody could ever be commander.

Raven nodded her head. For Clarke, she would keep any secret, especially if it kept her safe. They finished up there long breakfast after their hours of talking and headed to Ravens machine shop. Walking down the halls of the arm again was strange to Clarke, she had become so used to the forest already that the ark felt wrong. "How are you doing?" She asked Anya.

"This is where you lived for nearly eighteen years?" she was looking at everythingthing with a thin veil of disgust. "There is no color anywhere and the walls never change. How did none of you ever go mad?" Clarke looked at her with amusement.

"We were to busy to survive, not really thinking about living." She said simply. "I believe that our people can live together. Really live. Not just survive. I know I'm your second now, and I'm supposed to follow orders, but will you help me do that? Make piece between our peoples?" Clarke asked. It was easy to hear the passion in her voice, and Anya was easily enthralled by it. Raven just kept walking, knowing that Clarke would want to do this eventually. The younger blonde had a good heart and knew when to fight, and when the olive branch was necessary.

Anya nodded. Peace was always a worthy pursuit, as she had learned from the first second she had trained. Another nightblood funnily enough. "Peace is always a worthy goal." Anya said.

Over the next two days, Clarke and Anya trained in secret. Mostly just strength training with a few basic fighting stances. Anya had to adapt her usual training methods so that Clarke could learn with her arms. She also learned that there were more limitations to what here arms could handle. Dirt, if it worked its way in between the plates on her arms, would jam the gears, making her movements sluggish, but still Clarke continued to train. They couldn't train in the mu however, and Anya asked Raven if she could come up with a solution, to which the girl readily agreed. They found themselves late in the afternoon of the second day, away from other people, sore and bruised from training, with Anya teaching the young woman about their language and culture. She was impressed with Clarkes natural ability pick up languages.

" _You are a fast learner Clarke."_ Anya spoke in the language of their people

" _I have an excellent teacher."_ Clarke differed all the credit to her Fos.

They continued the lesson before there was a commotion at the gates. Worried that some of the trikru had been captured, both Anya and Clarke jogged over to the gate when Clarkes eyes widened. She saw Octavia first, then Wells, then Bellamy. Looking to her Anya for permission, who nodded, she ran over Octavia and Bellamy, wrapping them in somewhat tight hug. Octavia reacted immediately and wrapped the blonde in a hug. Bellamy hesitated before finally doing the same. Octavia was the first to take in Clarkes appearance when they all separated.

"What the hell Clarke! Who did your braids like that?! If one of the trikru saw it you could be in serious trouble!" Clarke merely rolled her eyes at the brunette before moving aside and giving them full view of Anya, and Octavias eyes widened and her hand went to the sword on her back.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Octavia spat. Clarke and Anya looked at her, not intimidated by her display at all.

"She asked if I would become her second two days ago. I said yes." Clarke said.

"I notice that you do not have any warriors' braids Octavia, yet you style your hair like my people." Anya said. How dare this walking personification of aggression insult her second, and by extension herself. Octavia's eyes widened at the implication of Anya's words.

"Lincoln taught me how to do them, told me that it would be better to have my hair out of the way if I was serious about using a sword." She explained quickly. Anya was terrifying honestly. Clarke just laughed, and Octavia glared at the pair of blondes. She walked away in a huff and Anya cracked a smile towards her second. They were broken out of their humor when Bellamy spoke.

"This has been well and good, but now that you've been found, we need to go get Finn and Murphy." He explained. "Where are Finn and Murphy?" Clarke questioned.

"We all thought the grounders took you guys, no offense Anya, and we came back here after sending those two to continue looking for you. Finn was going crazy trying to find all of you. We found one of the stations and it only had one survivor rescued." He said. so that was the girl she saw with the small group.

"My people would not have taken yours. They would have killed them the things you have done." Anya offered. It wasn't much of an explanation so much as a fact.

"Clarke how are you being so chummy with her. She tried to kill you and now your what? Best friends?" he questioned hotly.

"Anya and I have come to…an understanding. There was a lot of bad shit in the mountain Bellamy. And we had to work together to survive." She didn't want to tell him about her new position as Anya's second. She knew that that wouldn't go over very well with her co-leader.

"So that's it huh? You just side with her over our people?" Bellamy questioned her. getting angry, she got in his face.

"Don't you dare question me like that again Bellamy Blake. You have no idea what I went through in that mountain, what Anya and I had to do to escape." She remembered the reapers, and almost drowning. Apparently it showed on her face, as Anya put a hand on her shoulder to draw her out of the past.

Giving Bellamy a pat on the shoulder, she walked away. she didn't want to get into anymore of his shit today. And other things were on her mind that were more important. Like Finn and Murphy out in the trikru land with guns, thinking that her new people were responsible for dozens of deaths.

Walking towards Ravens machine shop, the only place they could talk in private, they both thought about the problems they could face in the future.

Anya was the first to speak, and Clarke remained silent. "I believe it would be wise to head to TonDC. Allowing my people to see that I am alive would probably be best. Also allowing them to know what has happened in the past week, with you as my second, would also be beneficial for you." Clarke understood that. She really did, but she disagreed.

"I don't think that is the best option. I believe going after Finn and Murphy would be our best option. They have guns, and they think that the hundred have been taken by your people-our people." She corrected. It was hard to remember sometimes exactly what she had signed up for. She still didn't regret it, but it was difficult sometimes.

Anya nodded. Understanding what Clarke meant by the danger of unstable people with guns.

"Yes, those two together with guns are worrisome." She agreed.

"It's not the both of them. It's Finn specifically I'm worried about. He had a habit back in camp of just wandering off. Like he did whatever he wanted to do without even thinking of the consequences. He still would do it, even when we were afraid your scouts would kill us if we stepped out of line. If he thinks the trikru will use us as leverage or kill us, he might do something crazy.

"Okay, you've made your point. We will go after the Finn boy." She said. she knew when she took Clarke on as a second that the girl had leadership qualities. She was impressed with the reasoning behind her decisions and ability to think level headed. Protecting the people was more important to this girl than her perceived image among the trikru.

They packed enough food for two days after talking to Raven and convincing Octavia and Bellamy to join them on the hunt for Finn. Anya was especially not happy when Octavia admitted that she told Finn to go towards a small village and see if they could find anything there.

The group snuck out of camp, as Clarkes mother had forbidden them to go in the absence of Kane and citing that the 'grounder' was a liability and disappeared into the early morning forest.


	13. Chapter 13:Bloody re-birth

**I do not own The 100. All rights go to Kass Morgan and Jason Rothenburg.**

 **Twisted Steel**

 **Chapter thirteen: Bloody re-birth**

Hiking through the forest, Anya was constantly observing her seconds abilities to track prey. After Anya discerned which village Octavia had pointed the skai boy towards, she set the direction, and made Clarke lead. Bellamy thought it was weird, and constantly complained that Anya should stop bossing them around, Clarke just kept telling him to shut up and allow her to focus with her senses like Anya had taught her to do, Octavia Watched the dynamic between the Warrior and second with rapt attention. Lincoln had explained the relationship but refused to be her fos since he wouldn't be able to remain objective with her.

They stopped for the night when it was too dangerous to travel. Anya made Clarke, Octavia, and forced Bellamy, to perform night watch. She included herself, as it was only fair. She was impressed when Clarke took first watch and was able to successfully complete it.

Anya continued to teach her second the entire time, and Bellamy had eventually decided on just watching the two as well. He didn't like that they seemed to have developed a kind of comradery. He felt like Clarke was betraying the hundred by even listening to the older blonde. With Anya's teachings, she was able to pick up a small trail of two people, possibly boys, and new it was the missing boys because no trikru would be this careless, Anya said with a smirk. They came to an old statue, one of an old American president, when they heard the first shots.

Running with all her might, and careful to swing her arms away from her body, Clarke was able to get to the source in a few seconds. Anya was not far behind her. Both blondes looked in horror as they saw the massacre that Finn had already enacted. Running down the hill, with Anya calling her name, Clarke ran at full speed towards Finn. When she reached him, she tackled him into the mud, not caring when she heard a few bones breaking. Finn grunted under her sudden attack and tried to blindly wave his gun in her direction, but she grabbed the barrel and crushed it with her left hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you Finn?!" she screamed in his face. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"You're here! Where are the others are they okay?!" he questioned. Oblivious to the damage he had just caused. She couldn't believe he didn't care at all what he had just done. Looking up, she saw Anya looking around, crushed that this had happened to people she used to command. She nodded at Clarke, and she cocked her right arm back before punching Finn in the face with her steel fist and breaking his nose…again. He was unconscious when the back of his head hit the ground from the force of her blow. She got up and bound his wrists with rope from the fence. She overheard Anya talking with a man who had facial tattoos.

"It is good to see you alive Anya," she heard the rustling of clothes, she assumed they were hugging as she tied Finns ankles. "It is also good to see you have another Second as well." The man continued.

"Yes, Nyko, she has proven to be an honorable woman, and a worthy second." Anya said, the truth in her words was evident. And Clarke blushed in honored embarrassment at the praise from her fos. "I am so sorry this happened, Nyko. If we had left a little earlier we would have-" It was surprising to see Anya get cut off. Whoever this man was, he was important to Anya. She looked up when she heard her fos' voice call to her specifically.

"Second!" the entire village looked at Anya. "Come here and introduce yourself. Properly." Clarkes eyes widened at the implication, especially in front of Anya people. Her people now, she supposed. Walking up to the man, she held out her right hand for a moment, and saw the hesitation in his eyes when he noticed the gleaming metal fingers. She sighed, and was about to withdraw her hand, when she saw him wrap his fingers around her wrist. She gripped them and spoke in shaky trigedasleng

" _My name is Clarke of the tree people, formerly of the sky people, and second to Anya of the Tree people."_ She saw Anya looking at her with pride at the declaration, and nodded that Clarke had done a good job. Octavia, who Clarke assumed knew a little bit of the language, looked a mixture of pissed and impressed. She translated for Bellamy in a low whisper, and then he just looked pissed. Oh well.

"Well it is always a pleasure having woman such as yourself joining our ranks. From what some of the looser lipped scouts have told me, you are a woman of great courage." Anya rolled her eyes, knowing he was talking about Lincoln. Nyko and Lincoln were like brothers. Anya put a hand on her friends' shoulder.

"I was sorry to hear about what had happened to Lincoln. He was a good man." Octavia unfortunately heard that comment and stormed over to them. Clarke put her body in the way of Octavia's rage, which only made her angrier.

"Stop talking like he's dead!" She shouted. Anya whipped her head around to look at the insolent girl.

"listen here skai girl." Anya growled "The mountain has been taking people for generations, they are lucky if they are dead. Lincoln? They will take him and turn him into a reaper. He is the perfect the body type for them." She said lowly. It hurt that Lincoln had been taken, but there was nothing she could do. The most she could do, was find the reaper that used to be Lincoln, and give him a swift death.

"You should go. We will take the boy to the commander who is in TonDC for judgement. You and your second can come with us, if you choose to." Nyko said. Left unspoken was the option to go back with the sky people. Bellamy and Octavia immediately protested.

"No! Finn should be tried by his own people!" Bellamy yelled. "Clarke back me up here!" he looked to her desperately. Anya watched her carefully.

"Finn just murdered fourteen people and would have killed more if I hadn't stopped him, these people deserve justice!" She said. How did they not understand this. "The Exodus charter prevents him for being executed, even for serious crimes, they'll just imprison him and that's not justice. You know that Bellamy." She calmly explained. Nyko and a few others had moved to take Finn, she noticed out of the corner of her eye. Octavia got in her face.

"How can you let this happen. How can you just let them take Finn. They'll kill him. surely Anya has explained that to you." Clarke nodded. She had explained the primary law of the land.

'Jus drein, Jus daun'

It sucked, but this had to happen. Because if Finn went back to the ark, he would only be imprisoned, and the grounders, especially the trikru, would never see it as justice. This was happening one way or another. She saw Anya walking away, giving Clarke a choice to stay or go. Clarke nodded at her and turned away from Octavia and Bellamy.

Octavia called out to them as she walked away. "You're a traitor to your people Clarke!" and Clarke winced, the pain in her heart at the words. Did they not remember the three hundred warriors she had burned for them?

They walked for the next few minutes before stopping. They were headed towards the largest village in the TonDC area.

"I never wanted to be a traitor to them." She whispered quietly. surprisingly, it was Nyko that heard it.

"You are not a traitor. You did the right thing. The people of this area would never have accepted it if Finn was simply imprisoned. You are not a traitor, because your people are the trigedakru now." He said. His gruff voice was somewhat comforting to her. He reminded her of her dad and her heart ached more. What would her father think of her now? Clarke looked Nyko in the eyes.

"It was selfish, but I had hoped that me becoming Anyas second would help bridge the gap between our people. Yeah being a warrior a good bonus, but I had hoped for peace." She admitted quietly. At some point Anya had walked behind her.

"Peace is always the goal, Clarke. It was noble of you to try and be the bridge, but I think in order for that to happen, our people and the skaikru need to find a reason to work together." Anya said. Clarke's eyes widened in realization. "That's it." She said. "We'll get them to work together to take down the mountain!" Anya's eyes widened. That was definitely a possibility.

"I think that could work. You have a very gifted mind, Clarke." She praised.

"Mochof, Onya." The blonde said, using the trigeda pronunciation for Anya's name. The warrior smiled. The pride on her face was easy to see.

Walking towards the massive gates of TonDC, Clarke took in the sheer number a guards constantly watching them. She also saw the guards in the trees. They were all studying her, her arms, and the unconscious body of Finn. Anya fell back, after having been seen by multiple guards, and looked at Clarke before speaking.

"Typically, we would have you disarm before entering beyond the walls, but since you are my second as well as possessing no visible weapons, you will keep your arms with you. Do not disclose any information about them unless I specifically instruct you too." Clarke nodded at her orders. This could be a volatile situation, especially if this commander decided to kick her out or kill her.

Waiting for the gates to open, and then having to explain to the guards that her arms weren't weapons was the most nerve-racking experience in her whole life. Walking through with Anya, she was Blown away by the sheer amount of people as well as homes here. She saw them take Finn into some underground area and away from her hearing range. A woman with dark skin and warpaint around her eyes approached Anya before standing still in shock. It appeared the not all grounders had amazing control of their expressions.

"Anya." The woman greeted

"Indra." Was all Anya said. it was a surprise when Indra pulled the normally stoic Anya into an embrace which her fos accepted. Clarke looked around and saw a woman slightly older then herself watching Anya with wide eyes. She had a shoulder pauldron and a red length of cloth running down her back. From here, Clarke could see that her knuckled were white as she gripped the word handle in her thin fingers. She was taken aback when she noticed that the green eyes of the woman were staring back at her. She felt a slight pain in her neck as she looked at the woman. Anya pulled away from the hug and called Clarke over to her.

"Indra, I would like to introduce you to my new second, Clarke." Anya put her hand on Clarkes shoulder and pushed forward slightly. Getting the hint, she quickly bowed before Anya.

" _It is an honor to meet you, Indra of the tree people."_ She paused before looking at Anya, who nodded. "If you would have me, I humbly request that I be allowed to continue training with Anya." She stayed bowed as Indra considered the request. Putting her hand on Clarkes shoulder, she pulled the her up into a standing position.

"Based on the limited knowledge I have, I Cannot make that decision, therefore, I defer to the commander, as she is the highest authority in all of the coalition lands." Clarkes heart was beating rapidly, her fate was held in the hands of someone she didn't even know.

Pulling Anya too her, Indra said in the warriors ear, even though both blondes knew that Clarke could hear her. "Anya, take the girl and meet me in the Commanders tent. We will join you as soon as we can." As Indra appeared to be the new village chief, Anya offered her the respect she was due and motioned for Clarke to do the same, she bowed low, and led Clarke to the Commanders tent.

"Do not worry Clarke, I was the one who trained the commander. All will be well, we can even trust her with your secret." She lowerd her voice to a whisper at the end. Calrke thought about, and realized that if this woman was the commander, then she must also be one of the nightbloods that Anya had told her about. There was a large man in front of the commanders tent,a nd he took one look at Clarke before he frowned.

"I only let you in here today because I have to. If you try anything in there, I will not hesitate to slit your throat." He said, trying to be menacing. Clarke said nothing as she followed Anya into the tent.

They waited for a few minutes before the tent flaps were drawn back by the bear of a man, and in walked the woman she assumed to be the Commander with Indra by her side. The woman walked in and immediately went to Anya, pulling her into a hug, 'I thought you dead,' she heard the commander say.

"Thanks to Clarke, I live again." Giving all the honor to Clarke. The Commander turned around and studied Clarke. The blonde stood stock still, not wanting to anger the powerful woman. Eventually, after looking her over, the Commander studied Clarkes arms before she introduced herself.

"I am Heda Lexa, and I am the ruler of the twelve clans. It is my understanding that Anya has offered for you to be her second, and in doing so, wished to bring you into the woods clan." She said

"Yes commander. I wish to join the woods clan. It is my other wish that if I were to be accepted that I be used as a way to be a bridge between our two peoples." Clarke said. her head bowed in a show of respect as Anya had instructed her.

The commander paused for a few moments before considering. "Very well. As this matter has been passed off to me for the decision, I believe that it is acceptable for you to become part of the woods clan. Do you renounce the ways of your former people?" The Commander said.

"Yes, I do."

"Then I see no reason to keep you from becoming a part of the trigedakru. For now I must ask you to do something you might not like. A test of loyalty if you will." The commander said. Clarke would do it.

"For now I need you to go back and stay with the skai people. Anya will go with you if she wishes, especially to continue training you, but you will be there as an extension of me. You will report to me what goes on inside and how the attitude is towards us." She said. Clarke knew what this was.

"you want me to be a spy." It was a statement, not a question. "My people haven't exactly liked me. Many thought me a freak. Some kind of abomination." She looked away in shame. This only peaked the commanders interest, and she looked down to observe the arms.

"What are these? Some kind of armor?" She asked. Clarke laughed. It still felt weird to be talking about her arms so casually. Before coming down, she would've shut down any conversation that got anywhere close to the subject. Now here she was, talking about them to the most powerful woman on earth.

"No," she said quietly. "They are my actual functioning arms. I was in an accident when my flesh and bone arms were destroyed, and they couldn't be saved, so my father and best friend made me new ones." She said. the Commander looked impressed, she was already thinking about how the technology could be used.

"How do they work?" the Commander asked, which surprised Clarke since nobody ever really bothered to ask how they work. Clarke looked at Anya, who nodded to continue.

"I didn't design them so but I'll explain the best I can. They are powered by a series of batteries that provide energy for my 'muscles.' Pistons and gears that 'flex' and 'unflex' to control finer movements. My fingers are the same process," she flexed them and moved her hands around as a demonstration. "just on a smaller scale of gears. Because they're metal, and don't get tired, my hands are much stronger than yours. If I wanted too, I could bend your sword in half with my hands."

The Commander's eyes widened. This certainly was a fierce woman before her. With Anya's training, she could be even better. And then a whisper in her mind, barely there, but she had been listening to this whisper for a few years now, and had grown to trust it.

"Surely the strain these arms must put on your body makes you tired. Putting that much thought into controlling them must drain you everyday." She said. there was something more. The flame told her so.

"You're right." Clarke said. looking at Anya, she nodded again and deployed her hidden blade, but only the first two inches. Indra had her sword drawn immediately, but with just a look from the Commander, she was back into a resting position. Clarke continued to bring her blade up, and the Commander realized she meant to harm herself when the blade pointed at the fleshy shoulder. She opened her mouth to stop the foolish girl, when the first drops of nightblood leaked out of her pale shoulder. Standing up, she rushed over to the blonde.

"Funny, that's the same reaction I had." Anya commented, a smirk on her lips.

"How?" the Commander questioned, a look of disbelief on her face.

"I wasn't born with it like you were, if that's what you're asking." The commander looked sharply at Anya, a little annoyed that her former teacher would disclose such a thing to an outsider, and also very afraid at the prospect that nightblood can be made.

"If you weren't born with it, then this is a secret that must never leave the inside of this tent. Anyone that fixed you and provided you with this must also know never to speak of this." The Commander hissed. Anya and Clarke both nodded, and Indra gave a sharp nod herself.

"I have told as much to Clarkes father and her friend. They both know that to speak of this in front of others could lead to Clarke being hunted and killed." Anya said. Clarke nodded before speaking up again. "We also have to tell my mother. The only other one that might know is Monty." Oh god.

"Shit," Clarke swore, "Monty is trapped in the mountain. We can't get to him." Anya groaned and both commander and village chief swore.

"Commander if I may ask you something?" Clarke said.

"Please Clarke, in this tent, as long as you are Anya's second, you are like family to me. Call me Lexa." She said, a smile at the shocked look on Clarkes face.

"Okay…Lexa. Skaikru understand technology in ways that have been lost on earth for nearly a hundred years. If this….coalition…were to work with skaikru, I believe that we could take the mountain. This was my original plan, until Anya asked me to be her second. I know that Skaikru has done a lot of harm to the trikru, especially me, and I apologize for their actions and mine, but if it interests you, an alliance between Skaikru and the clans could bring about an end to the mountain." Clarke said. Lexa looked at Anya, then to Indra, before speaking to the former Skai girl.

"I will think about these terms, but on one condition. Since the boy you called Finn was handed over to the people of TonDC by you, I request that in two days' time starting tomorrow, after you and Anya have returned to the Skai camp, you stand with me at the boys execution." Lexa said.

"Our people will never have piece unless he is dealt with as our tradition demands. I'm sorry to ask this of you. I know he was one of the people you landed with, but if your former people don't leave like I told the man earlier, they need to see that our people will not tolerate such actions." Lexa did look remorseful at her request, but she knew that what the commander said was true. The execution was a show of power, and if Clarke was serious about being trikru, she would have to stand with them while Finn was killed. She didn't like Finn, hated him in fact, but she still felt bad that he was going to die, even if he deserved it. She nodded her acceptance anyway.

"Good, then we will have a feast tonight, welcoming the skaigona into our ranks, and the return of our beloved general." Lexa said, and Indra nodded, leaving to get the preparations started. Lexa turned back to Clarke and Anya.

"Come, eat, we will talk more about the mountain later." Lexa said, leading them out of the tent.


	14. Chapter 14: All Your Hate

**I do not own The 100. All rights go to Kass Morgan and Jason Rothenburg.**

 **Twisted Steel**

 **Chapter fourteen: All Your Hate**

 **So here's a second update because I wont be able to post tomorrow. enjoy**

The feast didn't last terribly long, mostly till sundown. All it was, was a way to officially indoctrinate Clarke into the woods clan and welcome Anya back from the dead mostly. There was a lot of food and drink, though Clarke found she wasn't very hungry. She drank lightly though, which proved to be a good thing.

Lexa had offered Clarke and Anya a small hut to sleep in for the night, as Indra had taken over the village leaders hut which used to be Anya. Lexa had actually taken several of Anyas treasured possessions, preserving the memory of her former teacher. Anya had given her the stink eye, and the commander actually looked sheepish. Her Fos stared down the commander until she promised to return the items, and they all had a laugh before Lexa bid them goodnight.

Clarke was just about to fall asleep when she heard Anya's tired voice.

"Don't forget you will be waking up early, before first light, so be awake and ready to go. I will wait for you outside and if you forget, you will be running around this entire village. Twice"

Shit! And this village was huge!

She woke up and was dressed in a worn-out shirt and pants in a rush out the door before she even realized that Anya was only just pulling on her boots. A temporary pair that Lexa had found in the village. They were to be gifted a new set of clothes before they left at mid-day. Walking out into the cold of the early morning, Clarke wished she could warm herself better, as she couldn't exactly create friction with her hands. In fact, she actually had to keep her arms away from her body since they didn't generate very much heat and were pretty cold already. She looked around frantically for Anya, afraid that she had missed her and was about to start heading for the gate before the warrior opened and closed the door, a loose-fitting jacket on her form and a vest in her hand. Chuckling to herself, she threw the vest to the shivering Clarke, and proceeded to walk towards the training grounds. She had an amused smirk as she heard Clarke struggling and getting frustrated with the vest before she remembered the biggest flaw in Clarkes arms.

Her unfeeling fingers. Damnit.

She dragged Clarke aside in between one of the huts and pushed her arms to her sides. Clarke looked at her with a question in her eyes and frustration on her face.

"Take a deep breath," Anya instructed. "Close your eyes, Breath out slowly, and try again. Slowly." Anya said. Clarke did as she ordered, and when she was ready, she slowly brought her hands up to the clasps and buckles of the vest. Anya watched her the entire time, and after a few tries because Anya made her try again every time she failed and got frustrated, she finally got it without any slip-ups. She looked up at Anya with the brightest smile she had given in a long time, and Anya looked back at her with pride.

"Some things take patience, Clarke, and while you seem to have amazing reserves for other people, the patience in yourself is quite lacking. You force yourself expect perfection for some reason or another, and then become frustrated with your perceived failures." Anya said slowly. Clarke knew she was right, and it hurt that there were still times when she needed help because her arms sometimes couldn't do the simplest tasks.

"Thank you." She said quietly. Anya just nodded and took Clarke towards the training grounds again. When they got there, they weren't the only ones, other Fos' and Seconds were there as well. Clarke even saw Indra in the far corner. Anya led her to one of the other secluded training rings, one not used for fighting.

"We've been doing this over the past few days, working on your form and stamina. Now we need to start working on your strength. Your arms are amazing, that is true. But one cannot ignore the other muscles of the body." Anya explained, showing Clarke different muscles as she went. "I have noticed that you favor the use of your left arm while neglecting your right. Your right arm still has the muscle in it, and in its misuse, has been allowed to weaken. We'll work on this first." Anya said. She instructed Clarke into a pushup position, covering the ground in a thin leather roll she had brought so that Clarkes hands wouldn't get any dirt inside of them.

"Now, I know it would be easy to use your left arm to complete these pushups, but I want you to use it as balance only, pushing up with your right arm, feeling the burn in your upper muscles." She said, demonstrating quickly by spreading her legs apart and doing a pushup with only her right hand.

"I want you to do it how I described before you try it like I did." And Clarke got to work quickly. She was embarrassed not even five minutes later when she couldn't even do six. Anya had done fifteen while Clarke struggled.

Over the next three hours, Anya drilled Clarke in the one- handed pushup, squats, and a whole lot of sit-ups. Anya whispered in her ear every now and that that she could just say the word and give up whenever Clarke stopped. Clarke just grit her teeth and kept pushing. Moving back into fighting stances, they practiced for another hour. Looking up, she saw Lexa and Indra, and a few other villagers watching her train. She guessed they were waiting to see if she'd fail. Eventually stopping for breakfast, Clarke trudged out of the training by herself. Her muscles hurt in places she didn't even know muscles existed.

Anya guided her to the communal area where there was food cooking and more water available. There was even alcohol, which Anya told her wouldn't actually do anything unless she drank several dozen mugs. It was nearly impossible for nightbloods to get drunk. Settling down with a bowl full of food that Anya told her to eat, she noticed that many of the villagers gave her and Anya a wide berth. Anya only shrugged her shoulders and went back to eating when Clarke brought it up. Clarke looked around for another second before resuming her breakfast. Feeling a weight sit next to her, she looked up and saw the facial tattoos and then the very neutral expression of Nyko. He didn't talk much, but it made her feel better that at least someone besides Anya sat with her.

Lexa found them after breakfast and accompanied them to the taylor to pick up their clothes. It was amazing that they were ready so quickly. Lexa again walked with them, talking with Anya the entire time as they headed towards their temporary hut, where she left them and returned to her own tent. Anya made Clarke start a fire as she changed into the new clothes that Lexa had apparently paid for.

Anya walked out of her room. She was dressed in a tight pair of leather pants that had a few patches in them and loops of cloth around the legs. Her new sword, an old one that Lexa had taken, was attached at her hip, a dark scabbard holding it secure. She was wearing a grey shirt made of wool, sewn in places and tied with thin leather strips in others. Completing the look was a long black coat, much like the one she had seen on the bridge all those weeks ago. The only difference was that the large fur neck line was no longer black, instead it was actually a deep shade of red. Looking at Clarke, she smirked, and asked

"Like what you see?" Clarke rolled her eyes at that.

"I won't deny that you are an attractive woman, but you're not what I prefer." Clarke said. she had only ever talked about her sexuality with Raven. Yeah she preferred women like, ninety percent of the time, but there was still the rare male that she got small crushes for.

"Oh? And what do you prefer? It wouldn't happen to be your friend would it?" Anya said with a knowing smile. Clarke just rolled her eyes and kept quiet, and Anya stopped looking at her with that shit eating smirk. Putting the final touches on her look, Anya walked over to her second and handed her a pile of clothes. Heading off into her room, Clarke closed the door and set the pile on her bed. Taking off her loose-fitting clothes, she looked at each item before she put them on first.

The breast wrap was honestly the most confusing since she couldn't figure out how to get it to stay at first. After a minute of struggling, she got it to where it was somewhat satisfying and slipped on what she assumed were supposed to be underwear. The pants came next. A black pair, new and shiny like Anya's, hugged her thighs and made her feel sexy, honestly. Struggling for a second with the buttons before she took a breath to calm herself down, she was able to finally get the buttons done. Picking up the shirt, she noticed that it was sleeveless and without buttons. It was also really thick. The wool was somewhat scratchy on her skin, but it was warm, and she loved it. She slipped it on, the wool catching in places on her arm, and she turned back towards the bed

The last piece that she laid out was the black long coat. Looking at it, she saw that it was made entirely of leather. To her right arm it felt heavy, then again everything felt heavy after the workout this morning. Upon closer inspection, she realized that the sleeves were fairly thin and had no fur lining on the inside, but it had blue detailing on the outside. The wrists had two tightening straps at the joint and forearm. The chest and stomach were lined with a soft fur, which she determined by rubbing it against her cheek. There was one stiff shoulder protector on the right side and she decided that it meant someone had paid enough attention to notice that she was unevenly balanced. Slipping it on, she took a minute to study the buckles of it before she attempted to pit it all together. The easiest part was the belt at her waist that held it closed in the area. Looking at the neck area, she couldn't help but sigh as she realized the neither of her arms could really buckle the strap that went across her chest. Taking a deep breath, she walked out of her room.

"Anya." She called out. Walking into the front room, her fos stood up and studied her, before frowning looking at the strap dangling in front of her chest. "My arms can only bend to a certain point, and then they can't go any further." She demonstrated by bringing both her arms to ninety degrees, and then bending them as far as they could go. Around sixty degrees for her left, and fifty-five degrees for her right, since the casing was smoother. Anya moved towards her when she spoke again, "My old arms would've been able to do it, but they would've been more open to the earth and likely would've broken by now if I still had them." She said. Anya nodded and buckled the problematic strap so that it came down from the collar of the jacket towards the chest. Anya had to admit that Clarke looked good, far better than if she were dressed as in her old clothes. Putting on their boots, they looked over the room and made sure they didn't leave anything.

When both blondes were satisfied, the put on their boots and left the hut with their bags of spare clothes over their as they walked out to the front gate, the Commander was waiting for them, as well as Indra, to bid them farewell and good luck.

"We will see you both in two days' time. Anya, I am giving you permission to answer any questions the skai people may have, within reason of course, and begin to teach them about life here if you choose to. Or focus your time training your second, whichever you feel is more painful for both of you." The commander said, she held back a laugh when Clarke held in a groan. Composing herself, she spoke to Clarke.

"Remember, in two days you will stand with me at the skai boys execution. In the meantime, you are to do everything you can to convince the skai people of a truce at the very least, but an alliance if possible. Rescuing our people from the mountain is the priority." Clarke nodded, a determined look set on her face. She wouldn't fail this. She also didn't fail to notice that Lexa had included her when talking about the trikru and alliance. Indra grabbed her good bicep, thankfully, before she could make it out the gates. With a stern look she spoke

"No matter what happens, you are trikru now. You will always have a pace here in TonDC if you wish." She said before walking away. With a sense of purpose and mile long grin, she bowed towards the commander, as did Anya, and they both set off for the ark.

They stopped hiking a few hours into the walk to drink and rest for a few minutes, Anya took the opportunity to show Clarke certain berries. Ones that were poisonous, which was most of them in the area, and ones that weren't. the ones that weren't poisonous were unfortunately bitter, but Anya explained that these were the antidotes to several of these poisons. Clarke asked her about the nuts, and Anya explained that besides visions, they could also be used for healing as a mild sedative. As a challenge, Anya had Clarke try moving through the forest as quietly as possible. Though she wasn't bad, Anya had to correct Clarke a number of times before she was somewhat satisfied. Deciding to move on, Anya had an idea, and started climbing the trees.

Calling Clarke up, she watched the former skai girl struggle up the tree branches before she eventually cave up and just started gripping the bark really hard and climbing up through sheer force. Anya smacked the proud smile right off her face.

"We do not abuse the trees that give us life, foolish girl. We respect them, and give thanks for the shade they provide, the shelter in the rain that large trees provide, the abundance of animals that dwell among the forest. Climbing trees is something our children learn from an early age, you have a lot of catching up to do." She finished admonishing the blonde for her negligence before teaching her the correct way. Clarke couldn't swing like Anya could because the plates in her would dig into the wood, but soon she was able to balance and walk along the thicker branches. A natural among the trees Clarke wasn't, but the effort she put into learning and being better only made Anya surer that she had chosen a good second. She would make Clarke a great warrior, she could already see it.

Several more hours of walking had them in front of Camp Jaha's gates. As soon as the guard on duty had seen them, he asked them to identify themselves, and Clarke just flipped him off with a gleaming metal finger. Walking through the gates was nerve racking considering her mission, and no doubt everyone had heard about how she turned Finn over to the trikru. She saw her parents walking towards her, Octavia and Bellamy behind them. She braced herself for the screaming match when she saw the look on her mother's face. Even the new council was staying away from Abby.

Cowards.

"How dare you let those people take Finn! He's one of us and he should be held for trial here!" she started off. Really? No greeting and asking how she was. Just immediate blame on her and completely ignoring that Finn gunned down over a dozen people. Surprisingly, Anya spoke up.

"Our people would have stormed these gates and taken the boy by force, killing any who harbored him. We have been told what you would've done according to your 'Exodus charter.' You would've imprisoned him or pardoned him. Where would the justice be in that?" her Fos questioned. Octavia wisely saw the anger on both blondes faces. Her eyes widened when she saw the matching braid, signifying a teacher and student, swinging in their hair. By now they had garnered a crowd, most of the people shouting at Anya who remained stoic in the face of a mob. They called her a murderer, a killer, monster, and all other kinds of names. She didn't care however.

"MOM!" she shouted over the crowd, trying to diffuse the situation. "We didn't come here to fight! We came to make peace!" she said. Abby only looked at her like she was crazy. Jake was finally able to get around his wife and he pulled Clarke and Anya away from all the craziness, heading towards the council room. Clarke let out a sigh of relief. Leave it to her dad to save the day. It seemed the peace wouldn't last as everyone from the council plus Octavia and Bellamy had followed them.

Waiting for everyone to get themselves comfortable, Clarke held her hands behind her back as she silently judged all of them. Seriously, how long did it take for someone to get comfy. Just sit your ass down and stay there.

Once everyone was quiet, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Anya and I have been sent by the Commander in order to broker peace. She wanted to chase you off her lands or wipe you all out if you refused, but I managed to convince her that you had some use." They all looked personally insulted at her words. Before she could continue, her mother decided to speak.

"Where have you been? Are they making you do these things?" She turned to Anya "what have you been doing to my daughter." That hit a nerve in Anya, and she tried to calm herself. Then Bellamy had to open his mouth.

"Clarkes abandoned us." She said with a glare.

"That's not at all wha-"she was cut off by Kane. "Can we all just take a breath." He pleaded

"What does he mean, Clarke." Her mother stood up. "Did you choose them over us? Your people? Me and your father?" she accused

"No that's not at all-" she was cut off again. "Whats going to happen to Finn. He was just trying to find you all." Bellamy said. "I know that but he still killed people!" she shouted. "My people would never have accepted his imprisonment or release!" she said, her voice rising. Her hands clenched into fists at hers sides. "So you did choose them over us!" another councilor shouted. "Why should we believe anything you say! You're a traitor!" they shouted. Anya jumped to her defense and all hell broke loose from there. Kane tried to get them to take their seats, but nobody was having it, choosing instead to shout at each other. Clarke finally had enough and snapped.

"ENOUGH!" she bellowed. Slamming her arms down on the table as hard as she could, she didn't notice when the aluminum table gave way under the power of her steel and titanium appendages. Everyone quieted down immediately and looked at her. Her mother cowered slightly behind her father, and that hurt the worst. It felt like a stab in the heart, because she wasn't a monster, and yet her mother looked at her like she was. Her father looked at her with understanding eyes and she stood up.

"I think we've all had enough 'debating' for one night. We'll continue this tomorrow. Goodnight." She turned around and Anya followed her. They walked out to the now empty camp center and she finally stopped when they were at the gate. Anya walked up behind her.

"They all looked at me like I was some kind of monster." She whispered. "They think I've betrayed them, condemned them to die and save myself. All I want is for them and us to work together. Is that so wrong?" she finished, turning towards Anya. The warrior put her hand on the girls shoulder and pulled her into a side hug.

"Sometimes, people see what they want to see, especially in people. And when people no longer fit with the person they have in their minds, they cannot simply change their view. It will take time for them to accept this new you. Do not fret about them if they don't however. They are not worth your time if they refuse to see you for yourself." Anya finished. Pulling the warrior into a slightly tighter hug, she whispered a thank you before turning around and seeing the person she was most nervous to see

"Hey Clarkey." Raven said.


	15. Chapter 15: Feeling

**I do not own The 100. All rights go to Kass Morgan and Jason Rothenburg.**

 **Sorry I'm late. Work was a nightmare today**

 **Twisted Steel**

 **Chapter fifteen: Feeling**

"Raven" Clarke said, looking down in case Raven was here to criticize her as well. Anya put her hand on her shoulder. "I do not think it wise to stay in the camp, I will make a tent outside the walls. Join me when you are finished here." The woman said. Clarke nodded as she walked away

Looking back towards Raven, she found that the Latina was almost to her, hobbling with her cane but looking at Clarke with a huge smile. Then the cane smacked her in the thigh. Clarke gave a shocked look at Raven who just glared at her.

"Clarke griffin don't you ever scare me like that again! Bellamy came back into camp saying you had left." She said before quieting down "I thought you weren't coming back." Came a broken whisper. And Clarke rushed forward and wrapped the shorter girl in a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I wanted this, I chose to learn from Anya, but I swear I will always come back for you." She whispered in Ravens ear. The Latina just started crying.

"I'm sorry that you found out about my choice through Bellamy. Admittedly he isn't the best source of information, but I'm doing this to help everyone. The trikru will see that a sky person, former sky person, isn't so bad. Hopefully with Anya and I being here, we can head off the shitstorm that's on it's way." She mumbled. Raven heard it though and looked at Clarke, a stern look in her eyes.

"What shitstorm is coming." She asked hesitantly

"The Commanders army is on its way. They're bringing Finn with them for execution. I have to stand by Anya and the Commander for it." The blonde said. Raven could hear the unease, but she didn't comment. She wasn't going to try to argue with Clarke. When the blonde had her mind set, there was usually never any changing it.

"I have to go." Clarke said eventually.

Raven nodded, Patting Clarke on the shoulder and nodding her head. She was disappointed until she remembered something. "Come by my shop tomorrow. I have something for you that I think you might like." She gave her famous smirk before laughing. Clarke nodded and smiled. Same old Raven. How did she get so lucky to have her as a best friend.

Turning around out of camp, she saw Anya waiting for her.

"It has been an eventful day, the energy is still flowing through you. We will run once around the perimeter of this camp." Clarke just rolled her eyes before running the perimeter at full speed.

Completing the short run, she wasn't winded thanks to the nightblood, but she did feel the burn in her legs. She went to the tent that Anya had set up and opened the flaps. It was warm inside, the small fire that burned in a bowl did a great job of producing heat. There were two furs on either side covering some kind of bed. Other than that there wasn't much else. Not that she expected much with a small tent. Anya came in and laid down on her bed roll.

"This is the only time I will be putting up the tent. Next time you will figure it out." And then the warrior was asleep. Laying down in her own bed roll, Clarke was soon asleep as well.

Already used to waking up early, Clarke was up and dressed before the first rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon. Slipping on her jacket, she walked out into the brisk morning air. Anya took one look at her and told her to leave the sleeveless sweater, but take off the heavy jacket. Handing her a vest, she told her that training would be much easier for her in the vest. Eventually she would have to learn fighting with her jacket, but that was not today.

Starting off with their warmups the blondes stretched, Clarke as much as possible, and then took off for a run around the camp perimeter. There were guards watching them the entire time. Once that was done, they returned to the camp. Anya ducked in the tent before coming back out with the thin leather roll. "Lets begin, pushups first." They did the usual exercises for another two hours before Anya decided it was enough. Dusting themselves off, Anya ordered her to begin her fighting stances while she ducked back into the tent. She came back out a few minutes later with glove looking things on her hands. Anya saw her attention on them, and decided to explain.

"I have never used these before, but I have seen other warriors using them with their seconds. They are for training punches without hurting the warrior or second. I prefer to use my bare hands to gauge my seconds strength, but yours is clearly not lacking." She said with an amused smirk.

"Your form is satisfactory enough that you will only benefit from actually learning to fight. Now, hit the gloves." And Clarke through a punch, not holding back as much as she normally would with her left arm. Anya blocked it and quickly deflected it before hooking her leg behind Clarkes and pushing her to the ground, careful to direct her towards the leather mat. Clarke got back up and glared at her. throwing another punch, Anya deflected that as well before throwing at jab at her seconds stomach. Clarke grunted and her face scrunched up in anger. She tried punching Anya over and over again before the warrior grabbed her around the waste and bodily threw her to the ground, knocking the wind out of Clarke. Clarke writhed on the ground for a few seconds as she tried to catch her breath. Anya stood over her and spoke

"You let your anger and frustration get the best of you. In the heat of battle, you would've been killed. Remember to breathe and keep a level head. Observe the enemy. Take in their weaknesses and turn it against them. Like you did with Caliban before you killed him." She reminded, and she saw the flash of remembrance on the girl's face.

They kept practicing for another two hours. Every time Clarke got overconfident, Anya knocked her to the ground. Anya kept adjusting her form and striking at places where her second was lacking. Finally, Clarke got a strike in on Anya, and she had never felt more excited.

"Finally!" she shouted. Her elation was short lived as Anya took advantage of her distraction and punched her in the face. Clarke fell to the ground and saw stars for a second before she shook her head to clear her vision. Anya glared at her and got in her face.

"Never lose your focus! You may have gotten a hit on me but if this were real I would have killed you!" Anya grabbed her by the collar and hauled the girl to her feet. She was about to continue when She saw someone running at them out of the corner of her eye. It was Abby, and she looked about ready to murder someone.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! Unhand my daughter this instant!" She shouted. "Guards arrest this woman and take her to lockup!" She moved to Clarke. "Clarke honey look at me. It's gonna be okay. Come with me to the med-bay and we can fix this." Clarke just moved in front of Anya and bodily blocked the guards from taking her fos away.

"I can't allow you to take her. We were just training. This," she pointed at her split lip "was me being careless." Her mom just gaped at her before speaking. "You can't be serious! This woman is dangerous you can't be near her!" She shouted. Grabbing Clarkes right hand, she tried to drag her away but Clarke pulled away. Jake came running out the gates and grabbed his wife.

"Abby, Abby stop!" he said. "Clarke's a big girl she can take care of herself! She knows what she's doing!" He said, trying to drag a struggling Abby away. "No! That's my baby girl!" And Clarke got mad.

"I'm your baby girl?" she said. "Was I you your baby girl when you refused to hug me? To get near me for a year? Was I your baby girl then?" She questioned hotly. Her mother stuttered out a reply.

"Clarke….Yo-you know why I couldn't. You..you didn't have any control yet and after your dad I-I couldn't take the risk. They needed me in the med-bay. I couldn't do my job-" Clarke saw red and Jake new his wife was in trouble.

"So you're telling me that your job was more important than helping your daughter." Clarke said slowly. Finally the truth she had suspected for two years now came out. It hurt like hell.

"That's not what I said at all! Don't put words in my mouth!" Abby shot back.

"Its not what you said but its what you meant!" Clarke shouted. Her father decided that now was the time to step in.

"Alright. That's enough both of you. Abby, we're going back to the ark so you can cool off. Clarke, I want you to know that I am so proud of you." He said. She nodded her head at him, but otherwise made no other moves. Dragging Abby back, Jake also had the guards stand down and go back into the ark.

Wrapping up training for the morning, she walked into the ark camp center, all eyes were on her and Anya as she led the warrior through the metal corridors towards the mess hall. There were plenty of glares when they sat down at one of the tables. Many people gave Anya a wide berth and some talked quietly amongst themselves while sending a death glare their way. One man felt particularly brave until the combined glares of Anya and Clarke sent him packing back to his friends.

Clarke looked up in surprise when Octavia sat down on the opposite side of them and smiled when Raven joined them.

"Hey Rae!" Clarke said excitedly. Octavia just sat by awkwardly, fidgeting with her fingers.

"How's it going Clarkey. You're looking a bit worse for wear." Raven said, a little bit to much sheer. "You and Anya been having fun." There it is. Clarke rolled her eyes.

"It's not like that Rae, Anya and I are just training. I got cocky and she knocked me down a peg is all." Clarke said, and then Raven got a twinkle in her eye. "Oh she really knocked you down all right." God damnit. "But in all seriousness Clarke, I'm really happy for you. Despite the busted face you look really happy." Clarke couldn't help but notice the slight edge in Ravens voice. She ignored it however and was about to say something, but Octavia cut her off.

"Do you think we could spar? Lincoln was training me a little, but I haven't had anyone to practice with." Octavia asked

Clarke looked at Anya, who spoke instead. "No. neither of you know how to properly spar and one of you might end up hurt. I won't have my second missing training because one of you did something foolish." Anya said, a glare towards Octavia who shrank down. "That being said," she continued, "Clarke and I will be doing training before dinner. You may watch if you wish" She said. Clarke just looked at her and pleaded with her eyes. Anya only responded, "Now that we are working in hand to hand, you will be working harder than before."

Octavia chuckled at Clarke's dejected look of acceptance.

Finishing the breakfast, Anya and Clarke headed to the council room to continue the talks. Everyone was there except for her mother, surprisingly, so she was more optimistic that things would go smoother than last night. Clarke was happy to see that, even though they were slightly afraid of her, they gave her their attention.

"The Commander and her army are on her way as we speak." She spoke simply. She didn't see a point in skirting around the issue. "Right now there is a very tentative cease fire of hostilities because I gave them Finn." Several people looked angry at that. "If you had harbored him here, there would have been a war and you'd all have been dead. It's that simple." The anger on their faces died as they listened to her.

"We do not want to kill you all." Anya said stepping forward. "The massacre at the village was a declaration of war. With the seizure of the boy the Commander has decided that only the boy has to die in order for peace to be possible. It is a generous offer." She said

"It's not generous it's savage!" Major Byrne shouted. "He should be tried by his people, not executed by yours!" Kane stood up. "Stand down Major, that is an order!" begrudgingly she did.

"Finn killed over a dozen people and might have killed more if I hadn't stopped him. If you had pardoned him or imprisoned him, the trikru would not have stood for it. Skaikru is on very thin ice. Your only saving grace is the technology you possess and understand. The Commander will be here in another day for the execution, afterwards you will travel with us to TonDC to for negotiations." Clarke said. she laid it all out for them. They sat for a few seconds, thinking over what she had said, before Kane spoke up.

"What's the Commanders offer?" he asked.

"The mountain men have been plaguing the land here for years. They're people who took refuge in Mount Weather. They are the coalitions greatest enemy." Anya answered. Someone had the bright idea to speak up, it was unfortunately the wrong thing to say. From the Corner, Thelonius Jaha spoke his mind.

"If they possess technology and are a pre-war people, we should be allying with them." Several councilors nodded their agreement. Clarke couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had to burst their bubbles and fast. Anya looked murderous.

"The mountain men have done terrible things to survive. They kidnap the women and children from villages in the dead of night." Clarke said. She had their attention quickly. "They drain them of their blood to heal themselves since they can't handle radiation like we can. Those people have an easier fate. The ones the mountain takes but doesn't bleed are turned into reapers. Vicious things that eat people and are used by the mountain to kidnap more people." They all looked horrified at that. Good.

"The forty seven are all trapped in that mountain, the kids you threw away to die down here." Anya turned and looked at Clarke. She hadn't known that. Kids were sacred. Now she wanted to work even less with the sky people.

"So what would you have us do?" Kane said.

"Help us save our people! All of them!" Clarke pleaded. Anya was truly impressed with the blondes' desire for peace. When she first met her, she thought the girl naive. Still does, but now she respects the girl.

"We will deliberate amongst ourselves. We've heard enough, and seeing as you are no longer one of us, we ask you to leave." Jaha said. That burned her, and judging by the look on Anya's face, she felt that same. Turning around and leaving, both blondes cut an imposing image as they marched out of the council room together. Clarke remembered that Raven had waned to see her after the meeting or as soon as possible, so she directed Anya back towards Ravens machine shop. Walking in, she saw a man talking to Raven with just a tad too much charm. Clearing her throat, and hearing Anya holding in a laugh, she walked towards her best friend. The man left, seeing Anya walking behind Clarke, after saying goodbye to Raven.

"Hey Rae! So, what's this thing you mentioned last night." Clarke got straight to business, trying to forget about Kyle Wick, as Raven had called him when he was leaving.

"Hey Raven, how are you. I'm fine Clarke thanks for Asking." Raven said, a chuckle escaping her lips as Clarke rolled her eyes in amusement at Ravens antics. "Seriously though, I'm really glad you're here. I have two surprises for you now." The Latina said, she tapped two boxes on her desk as she hobbled to the first one.

Looking at Anya, she explained what was on her workbench. "So, the first thing here is a radio. It allows me and anyone with one on the right channel to hear what I'm saying, even if they're far away." it was the most basic explanation she could think to give, but Anya seemed to be keeping up, so she continued, "Before the attack on the dropship, I made a few smaller ones, but the range on them really sucked. You remember right Clarke?" The blonde nodded. "I know why they sucked." Raven said enthusiastically.

Turning a few dials, static quickly filled the room, and when Raven boosted the signal, a wavy scratching noise was heard. It was annoying.

"When we went to the exodus ship, Monty picked up the black box, where he found this same signal. This is what crashed the exodus ship!" Raven said.

"Do you think it could be old tech that's still running from before the bombs?" Clarke asked.

"No, I don't think that's the case at all. I think this is purposeful. Someone intentionally brought down the exodus ship." Raven said. Clarkes eyes widened, knowing there was only one other option

"The mountain." She whispered. Anya just looked lost until Clarke explained that the large explosion several weeks ago was the crash, and that hundreds of people were killed because of it. Anya finally understood the implication and nodded. The crash landing wasn't an attack. She had been wrong in assuming it was.

"So that's the bad news. The good news is, I think I cracked the jamming signal. Listen to this." Raven said as she turned a few more dials. Suddenly the voices of several people flooded through the radio.

"Any sign of Griffin?" An unknown voice said

"Negative. But her Tracker is still running. Says that she's in her camp." Clarke had a near heart attack. She hadn't thought there would be a tracker. Anya cursed, and Raven just looked at her. Clarke and Anya quickly undid her jacket, still listening to the voices.

"Copy that. We'll keep watch over it and let you know if anything changes. We're also keeping an eye on the outisder army. If they get too close we'll have to use the veil and you'll be trapped out there." the voice warned.

"Roger that, over and out."

Finally getting out of the jacket and taking off her shirt she spoke quickly.

"Look everywhere. Any unusually shaped bumps just under my skin." Both Raven and Anya looked her over but shook their heads when they couldn't find anything. She breathed out quickly and took her pants off as quickly as possible. If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation, she knew Raven would have made a comment by now. Again, after inspecting every part of her lower body, the two women found nothing. Raven Face palmed.

"Do you trust me and Anya?" Raven asked. She knew that Clarke trusted her, but she wasn't sure about the tall blonde. Clarke nodded her head. "I'd trust both of you with my life." She said with confidence.

"Well then it's a good thing your second surprise it ready. Let's get your arms off first though." Raven said springing into action. Raven pulled the release latch on Clarkes left arm before she rotated it counterclockwise before pulling it out of the socket. Anya twisted and pulled the right arm out of the socket. Directing Clarke to a seat by the workbench, she set the left arm down on it as Anya did the same. She grabbed the tools special to Clarkes arms and started disassembling them.

It took a few minutes, but she eventually got to the battery the mountain engineers had made and frowned.

"This thing is a piece of shit. They tweaked the internals slightly and this thing is bigger than the battery I designed. But if they reverse engineered it, it should be the same size." She said while she continued to work. Taking out the battery, she quickly disassembled it before cursing.

"I found the tracker." She grumbled. "It's small enough that it fit in the battery containment and siphoned just enough energy to keep it powered. If you had never done maintenance, you never would've noticed it." She said, her brow scrunching up that these bastards were tracking her best friend for almost a week. Clarke let out a breath before her mind formed a plan.

"I say we destroy it in a few days. Let them think I found it by accident. I want to keep the radio going along with a log of their conversations. They cant know that we can hear them." She said. Anya was observing her second the entire time while the two girls talked. Clarke didn't need any leadership skills apparently. Anya smiled internally when she realized that she could devote most of Clarkes time training to physical training.

"You know, since the mountain was able to reverse engineer the battery," The Latina spoke, "It's a good thing I was able to make better arms for you Clarke." She said, a wide smile on her face when Clarke looked at her.

"These arms are a lot better then your old ones I think. Your dad and I worked on these night and day for the last few days after Anya mentioned the complications you had after escaping the mountain." She said. Clarke was starting to tear up at hearing that her dad and friend had been doing this for her. She also looked to Anya gratefully.

"They're heavier than the ones you currently have because there's a little bit more stuff in them, but I think you'll like the changes" Raven explained.

Pulling off a sheet, because Raven had a small flair for the dramatic, she exposed the new arms in all their shiny glory. They looked just a bit thicker than the old ones, but Clarke didn't care. They were made by her best friend. She automatically loved them.

The process to attach them was changed slightly. The right arm had a retaining latch now as well because it could possibly come loose and disconnect. The left arm attachment was the same as before and she no longer had a blade in her forearm. Looking them over, she realized she had slightly more mobility now, not quite as dexterous as her first pair but better than the second. Raven surprised her with one last thing, and it made her day

"The retaining latch is on your right arm as well now because these are meant to stay on. Even when you're bathing or training." She said, and the look on Clarkes face was priceless. Clarke hadn't been able to bathe without help for a long time. Mostly it was her that helped, as Clarke often didn't want her mothers help.

"Thank you so much Raven." Clarke said in a quick breath. Hugging Raven to make sure the older girl knew she was grateful, being careful to not jostle the Latina to much.

"Any time Clarke." Raven said. they separated after a few seconds and Raven looked at Clarke.

"Not that I'm complaining, but would you please put your clothes back on."

All three women busted out laughing.


	16. Chapter 16: The Reaper Comes Calling

**I do not own The 100. All rights go to Kass Morgan and Jason Rothenburg.**

 **Twisted Steel**

 **Chapter sixteen: The Reaper Comes Calling**

Walking out of Ravens workshop after grabbing the tracker and stowing it in her pocket, Anya And Clarke Decided together that they would try and maintain Clarkes normal movement schedule so as not to cause suspicion amongst the mountain men. Seeing as it was already mid-day, they both walked into the mess hall and were again given the same treatment as they were at breakfast, only this time Octavia was nowhere to be seen. Clarke was studying her arms the entire time, much to Anyas amusement, as they both ate. They sat in an easy silence as they both tried to eat whatever ration this was before Anya said,

"They should be learning how to hunt, not relying on whatever shit this is." Both blondes ate as much as they could stand before Anya had an idea nd they both left the mess hall when they were done

Walking through the camp center, Anya thought about how this could be used to teach Clarke more.

"I stored a bow and several arrows in my tent. Before I teach you how to hunt with them, you must learn how to use it." Clarke looked excitedly at her, pumping her fist in the air near silently.

Walking into the tent, Anya returned several moments later with a wooden pole, string, and several arrows tied together. Sitting in front of Clarke, and motioning for her to do the same, she started teaching Clarke how to restring a bow.

"Set one end of the bow with the string attached on the ground and hook your leg over it." She watched carefully as Clarke followed her instructions. "Slowly bend the bow behind your leg as you bring the hand holding the string towards the end closest to your hand. When they are closing enough, slow down more and bring the string and bow together. Good, slide your leg out of the bow." Anya had Clarke repeat the process three more times, making her go faster as she did before she was satisfied enough.

"Ordinarily I would take you to a specific training area for spears and arrows, but the forest will have to do." Anya said as she led Clarke out towards the forest.

Walking for a few minutes past the clearing where the camp was located, Anya stopped her. Teaching her how to knock an arrow, which was difficult when the arrows sometimes just slipped through her fingers, Anya began pointing out targets. The first shot went incredibly wide, and Anya smacked Clarke behind the head when she saw that the girl hadn't even tried to aim.

"Close your right eye, draw the string all the way back using your thumb as an anchor point, breathe, and let the arrow go." Anya said. Clarke did just that, a slight whirring sound as she did, and the arrow hit the tree, right next to the one that was supposed to be her target. Anya closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This might be harder than she thought.

"You have a unique quality when it comes to the bow and arrow. The arm holding up the bow will never get tired or beaten by the string and your drawing hand will never be worn bloody by repetitive firing. Many weapons are good for you in that regard." She said. Clarke looked at her before she picked up the bow and tried again. Arrow after arrow she shot, missing more often than not and running back and forth to find them if she did miss, she slowly improved. They worked until the sun set below the tree tops. Clarke was sweating hard by the time she was done and decided to take her jacket off until Anya stopped her.

"You should learn to start keeping it on during and after lessons. Especially once we start working with blades. I will have a black shirt made for you then but until that time, work with the jacket. It helps cover up the nightblood if you get injured." Clarke nodded and Anya kept talking. "Punching you in the face today was not something I intended to do, but it got the point across to you, did it not?" Anya asked. Clarke nodded again.

Packing up their things, Anya had Clarke carry everything back to the small tent.

Walking into the camp center, they saw Octavia and motioned for her to follow them. She immediately jumped up, forgetting that she was even doing anything before, and jogged over to join them.

"Hey ladies." Anya looked affronted.

"I am no lady. I am a warrior. You will address my second and I with the proper respect or you can leave." The serious tone in her voice was not easily forgotten or ignored

"I apologize, Anya." The brunette said, losing some of her usual enthusiasm. Walking out of the camp and into their own little training area, Anya had Clarke start with one her usual right sided pushups. Octavia was allowed to join in these exercises, though she worked on both arms, and worked out with the blondes. Anya had Clarke and Octavia do as many crunches, situps, and squats, as they could physically do before she said that it was time for Clarke to get into a fighting stance.

Clarke was unsure when she saw that Anya raised her own fists.

"Are you sure…what if I hurt you?" Anya merely jabbed a fist which Clarke just barely dodged before she resettled into a fighting stance. Throwing hooks left and right at Anya, very few of them actually connecting, they sparred for two hours, Clarke getting her ass handed to her more often than not before she finally was able to pin Anya using the same move the warrior used on her when she was teaching her how to throw a punch. Pouncing on top of the warrior before she had a chance to get up, Clarke raised her right fist as she held Anya down with her left.

"You fight well for a former skai girl." Her fos complimented. Clarke Grinned wide before she got off of Anya and stuck a hand out to help her up. Taking the offered hand, Anya groaned as she felt the bruises from today forming. Octavia congratulated her and thanked Anya before walking back into the camp.

"You are a natural fighter Clarke. I am impressed with your learning capabilities. Far Faster than Lexa or tris ever were." Clarke looked at Anya in surprise at her mention of being a faster study than Lexa but looked away at the mention of the girl she failed to save.

"I do not blame you for Tris' death." Anya said. "It was war and you were trying to keep your people alive." Anya put a comforting hand on Clarkes shoulder.

"How can you not blame me. I told them to plant the bomb and then blow the bridge." Clarke said. So the girl did need leadership lessons after all.

"In war do terrible things to protect the people we love. I didn't want to fight your people, but mine feared yours because you were like the mountain men, and then when you broke the rules we had set in place for negotiations, I had no choice but to act." Clarke looked at Anya in confusion.

"What do you mean? Bellamy told me that one of your scouts had an arrow pointed at me when we trying to negotiate." Anyas eyes widened.

"My scout was covering me while I was looking over the items you had brought to the negotiation, making sure you did try to trick me." Anya explained. "Is that why your guards opened fire on the bridge?" she asked

"Bellamy wasn't even supposed to be there. He didn't trust me or you at the time and left camp unguarded to make sure nothing happened." Clarke explained bitterly.

"All of this happened because of a misunderstanding?" Anya asked. Things were becoming a lot clearer about the blonde now. It never made sense why she would want to seek peace and then sabotage a negotiation. Now she knew what really happened.

"I suppose so." Clarke said, hanging her head.

They sat for a few minutes in silence, each regretting and et not the circumstances that led them to this point. Clarkes stomach growling broke the silence, and both shared a quiet laugh before standing up and heading to the mess hall, eating another bland ration pack before Declared they would be hunting for breakfast tomorrow or eating with the army when they showed up. Speaking of…

Several Councilors came over to where Anya and Clarke were sitting, glares set on their faces as they stormed over, her mother among them.

"I assume the army of grounders outside is supposed to be an intimidation tactic by your commander." Her mother spat the title out like it was acid, and Anya was on her feet.

"Do not insult the Commander unless you would like me to remove your tongue." Anya hissed in her face. As much as she would love to do that, Clarke still loved her mother, therefore Anya merely threatened the woman. Abby still flinched slightly, and It brought her great joy.

"Come Clarke. We must join the Commander." Anya said. Standing up, Clarke did as she was ordered and followed Anya to the front gate. There, she saw a man with a bone mask on a horse, with two other horses behind him. One was a tall two headed mare, and the other, Anyas faithful stallion Clarke had last seen chasing them into the reaper tunnels.

"A gift from the Commander." Was all he said. With quick instructions, Anya directed Clarke on how to ride a horse. It wasn't ideal, but they were only riding a short distance, and she hoped Clarke would not embarrass herself, and by extension, her. Thankfully she didn't need to worry, as Clarke did exactly as Anya instructed and rode down the hill to the war camp where Lexa was waiting for them.

"Welcome back Anya, Clarke." The Commander greeted. She was wearing her warpaint, which Clarke thought looked awesome, as Lexa handed Anya a jar.

"For you and your second. We will begin in a few minutes. Clarke, I will see you once you are finished here." She said. It was a jar of black paint and a mirror shard, and Clarke realized it was supposed to be warpaint for them. Pulling Clarke off to the side she held out the black paint.

"While I do not believe you have earned the right to wear warpaint yet, it will be necessary for you to wear it tonight because of the nature of this occasion. Choose quickly, and then meet Lexa in her tent, I will be along shortly." She said. Clarke took the mirror shard and held it carefully so she wouldn't break it. Quickly envisioning what she wanted, she got to work

Starting at the corner of her nose, she dragged her pinkie in a circle around her eye before giving herself a wing at the hairline where her braids started. She then repeated the process on the other side. Before she was finished, she dipped her fingers in the jar again and dragged a single line connecting to the warpaint on her cheek bone and trailed it down to her throat. She did the same on the other side. Deciding she was finished, she walked up to the tent. Gustus, as she had learned his name was when he talked to Anya, gave her a small nod before he held the tent flap open for her.

Stepping into the Commanders tent, she quickly noticed how warm it was in here. There was also a lot of candles. Good lord there must have been dozens. Wasn't this a fire hazard?

"I am glad that you could join me Clarke kom Trikru." She heard Lexa say. Looking around, she noticed that Lexa was seated on top of a wooden dais with a throne on top. Indra Was standing at attention behind it.

"Thank you for inviting me Commander, although I am confused as to why. I was under the impression that Finn would be executed quickly." She said. It was the truth.

"I admit, I wanted the boy to die as our tradition says, but I am not sure the possibility of an alliance would last if the skai people were to see just how brutal it is." The normal execution, death by a thousand cuts as Anya had explained it, was very brutal.

"The skaikru are already angry that Finn is being held and punished by you. I believe that seeing him suffer would make them even angrier." She said honestly. If her former people were forced to listen to Finns screaming for hours, it would only drive a wedge further between them. Lexa nodded at the explanation, honestly expecting it but she wasn't happy that it was true.

"besides their technology being used against the mountain, is there anything they can offer. The coalition army will not be happy if the boy isn't executed like they wanted and we will need something else to keep this together." Lexa said.

Clarke thought for a minute before she heard Anya open the tent flap and walk in before she spoke. "There isn't much. They don't hunt, they don't forage. The only thing they could possibly offer would still be technology but in the form of medicine." She held up her hands and her eyes widened.

"They might be able to cure reapers." She breathed. Indra and Lexas eyes widened at the implication

"It would go a long way if they could truly do this." Indra said. "My village has had many warriors taken. If they could be returned, we would be very grateful."

"We will discuss this later, but now we must attend to the matter at hand."

Lexa stood from her throne and strode out of her tent. Everyone followed her out into the torchlit field, where Clarke saw Finn struggling against a post.

Taking her dagger, she headed towards the boy and the warriors gathered as they saw this. Waiting for her to take the first cut, everyone around gasped when she handed the dagger to Clarke.

"Make it quick." The Commander whispered, loud enough that Indra and Anya heard it. Wisely, neither of them said a thing.

Walking towards Finn, she saw the recognition in his eyes as he watched her walk forward. He began to struggle more when Clarke reached him, resting the dagger at his heart. Making her choice, she threw the dagger blade first into the dirt, time seemed to slow as she heard the gathered warriors gasp and begin to shout as she reached up with her left hand and rested it on his cheek, her right hand going behind his head. She saw him relax further.

"Thanks Clar-" and then the pistons and servos whirred quickly. Grabbing hold with both hands, she gave a sharp twist of his head. The snap echoed through the field and into camp Jaha, where everyone had gathered to watch. Everything went deathly quiet as Finn slumped forward, his head hanging awkwardly due to his broken neck. She walked towards Anya and stood at her side. The older blonde watched her with wide eyes the entire time.

"The boy is dead. Blood has answered blood." The Commander said. The warriors dispersed in silence. Some felt his death was better than he deserved, but the respect for Clarke grew. She was quickly becoming a legend.

"Clarke, I would like you and Anya to go back to the skai camp and gather their leaders. We have much to discuss. You will be accompanied by Indra and Gustus who will act as guards." Lexa explained. Bowing, the four designated messengers and guards left to complete their orders.

Arriving at the camp gates with thundering hooves, the small party entered without dismounting, as the arkers seemed afraid of the majestic creatures, especially Clarkes two headed beast.

"Chancellor!" Clarke called over the crowd. The people parted as the glares of every councilor, including her mother who Clarke saw wearing the chancellors pin, came to the front of the crowd. She was surrounded by the remaining council members and flanked by Major Byrne and Sergeant Miller, Nathan's father. "As the highest authority among Skaikru, you may select one other councilor as an advisor, and you will be escorted into the war camp to begin negotiations. If you refuse, you forfeit any possibility of peace and security within the lands of the coalition of clans." Shouts and panicking ensued as she made the announcement.

"We accept your offer of negotiations, and I select Marcus Kane as my advisor. We can leave immediately." Abby called out over the chaos of the crowd. Many were relieved, especially when the only other alternative was death. Abby looked at Jake, who was only looking at Clarke with a worried look on his face. She kissed him on the cheek before walking towards the horses.

"Follow us." Clarke said, looking her mother in the eye before turning around. She led her horse to the rear, forming a box around her mother and Kane as they walked towards the war camp. It wasn't exactly necessary, more of a precaution should any of the army feel bitter and cheated at the way Finn was executed. The entire walk into the camp, Clarke could feel the looks of her mother and Kane on her as she pointedly ignored them. Looking straight ahead, she kept her back straight as she went into the camp.

Dismounting from the horse, awkwardly, she walked behind her mother and Kane as Indra lead them to the Commanders tent. Gustus resumed his position as the Commanders guard and glared at the two skai leaders as they entered, whispering that they would die by his sword if they tried anything. Kane swallowed thickly, and Abby blanched. The man was intimidating. He gave a nod towards Anya and Clarke as they passed. Clarke stayed behind her mother and Kane, joining one of the guards in the tent by the flap as Anya joined Indra behind the throne. They had discussed this positioning earlier, it was meant to intimidate.

"So these are the infamous skai people?" Lexa asked Clarke. The girl barely resisted rolling her eyes at the dramatics Lexa was putting on.

"Sha, Heda" Clarke responded. Lexa leaned forward, a knife in her hands as she inspected Abby and Kane.

"Clarke has told me many things about your people." Lexa got right to the point, "Namely that you understand tech. I will be brief; the mountain has been plaguing these lands for generations. We cannot fight such an enemy because they remain locked away behind their walls in the mountain. We will have peace, if you join us in defeating this enemy. It is my understanding that some of your own people are trapped." The commander spoke. Each time her mother tried to protest, the Commander just kept on talking, not allowing herself to be interrupted. Reminding her mother who was truly in charge.

"Yes, some of our children were taken by the mountain before we came down. If you are truly serious about peace afterwards, we will spare as much technology as we can and help you. We cant spare any of our guards though." Abby said. Indra scoffed, but kept silent with the wave of a hand from the Commander.

"It is also my understanding that you know medicine far beyond my people's capabilities." The Commander said. "The mountain has been taking my warriors and turning them into reapers for almost as long as they have been killing us. We have tried to cure reapers before, but with little success. They all die in the end." At the chance to help her people, Abby jumped in before the Commander could add anything else.

"How do they die? What things happen right before they die?" She questioned, her medical mind already thinking.

"They foam at the mouth and go rigid. Many almost bite their tongues clean off." The Commander said. Immediately Abby knew what it was.

"It sounds like a seizure. If they can be kept a live during that time, they'll likely be able to recover. But I'd also have to know how they're being turned into reapers." She said

"My people will get to work capturing several for you." Was all the commander said. Thinking it was a dismissal, Abby and Kane turned around to leave, but Clarke stepped in front of them, nodding at the Commander in a gesture that said ' _we're not done._ ' Abby glared at her daughter before turning around.

"You and several people will be Accompanying me to TonDC for a formal recognition of the peace agreement. After the boy is burned along with his victims as is our tradition, we will all sit down and dine together. You may bring several guards, but you must bring the ones known as Belomi and Ravon." She said, using the trigedasleng pronunciations for her friend and former co-leader.

"Now you may leave." Neither Abby nor Kane said a word as they left. Halfway home, Abby spoke up.

"Achild. They're being lead by a child." Abby said, exasperated that they were now in a peace agreement with a tyrant.

"I don't know if you've noticed Abby, but we are as well." Kane said. Abby looked at him in confusion.

"Clarke and the Commander have been playing a chess game with us since the beginning, especially Clarke." Kane explained. "We have done everything they've wanted us to ever since Clarke joined them." Abby looked shocked.


	17. Chapter 17: Face the Music

**I do not own The 100. All rights go to Kass Morgan and Jason Rothenburg.**

 **Twisted Steel**

 **Chapter seventeen: Face the Music**

Clarke didn't feel bad about killing Finn as she walked through the war camp. She really didn't, it was the mixed looks of respect or anger that were getting to her. Mostly the anger. She wanted to be liked by these people, accepted. The trikru didn't seem to mind that she didn't have human arms, something that the ark had never given her. All the trikru cared about was that she could do her job. Granted, they seemed to understand technology, whereas she couldn't say the same for the other clans. Overall she couldn't say whether she felt secure in her life as a trikru second or not, and it unnerved her.

As she came to the tent that was designated for her and Anya, as her Fos had been reinstated as second in command under Indra who had decided her skills lied more towards leading a village than an army, and asked Anya to command it while she went to TonDC to prepare for the burning. Pushing the tent flaps aside, she was surprised to see Lexa in there as well.

"I am sorry I asked you to do that, Clarke. It was not my intention to cause a rift between you and some of my warriors." She apologized.

"It's not a problem, Lexa. I understand. The boy needed to die, you chose a better way for peace…though I can't say that my mother will see it that way." Clarke said honestly. Lexa nodded before turning back towards Anya.

"You should stay with your second until she learns better fighting techniques. The other warriors wont care that the boys death happened the way it did for peace. They will want blood and if it is discovered she is a nightblood it will get back to the other clans, and Clarke will be in more danger." Anya nodded. She knew the consequences.

"Well what are we going to do if it is discovered somehow that im a nightblood. Can't we just say it's very rare for anyone from skaikru to have it?" Clarke spoke up. She didn't want to be hunted, and she liked having contingency plans for as many possibilities as possible.

"If it is discovered, I suppose I could order the Fleimkeepa to allow you to continue training under Anya." Lexa mused to herself. "Or that you are ineligible since you have ties to two clans." Lexa thought. That sounded like a better option.

"I like that. We should worry about that later though. Right now the boy needs to be taken to TonDC." Anya said from her seat.

"Yes. We leave tomorrow after first light. You both should get some rest." Lexa gave a nod and left through the tent flaps.

"Do not think we will miss training tomorrow just because we have to go to TonDC. Take off your warpaint as well." Anya said

Clarke just groaned wiped her face off quickly, flopped onto her bed roll, rolled over, Closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

Waking up to the most shocking feeling of Icy water on her face, Clarke sat up with a gasp and sputtering for air as she recovered from her shock. Panicking briefly, she inspected her arms before remembering they were water-proof. Looking around the room she saw Anya with a blank look on her face and a bucket in her hand.

"You're late. We are still in a war camp so apply your paint." Was all that was said as she left through the tent flap. Clarke scrambled out of bed before dressing in her training clothes plus jacket. Running out of the tent she saw Anya just sitting on the ground.

"You will pack up the tent and load it onto the horses." Anya said simply. Clarke got to work trying to break down the tent, warriors snickering as they walked by and watched her struggle. They remembered their own times being forced to do menial tasks. It took a few minutes, but Clarke managed to figure it out. As she was packing it up, she saw the body of Finn being loaded onto a cart. Looking towards the skai camp, she saw several people walking down the hill.

Her mother was obviously among them, as was Kane. She could see he was a trusted advisor just by the way they talked to each other and interacted. Octavia and Bellamy were with them as well as Major Byrne. Wells had also decided to tag along, it seemed. Clarke supposed those three were acting as guards. The blonde was surprised and angry when she saw Raven hobbling down the hill, struggling with a large box in her hand. Looking to Anya, she quietly asked if she could go assist her friend. Anya looked over her work and nodded. Taking off on her horse, which she decided to name Nightmare, she rode quickly towards the small group.

She could feel the heat from the glares directed at her, though she ignored them. She was pleased to see that at least Octavia wasn't glaring, just remaining quiet. Raven was all smiles when Clarke came thundering up to her on Nightmare before hopping off and helping Raven on. Struggling to get up with Raven, since she wasn't used to a horse to begin with, she eventually got on and had Nightmare trot ahead of the small group. She enjoyed hearing them all grumble as she left them behind

Turning her head slightly she looked at Raven. "There aren't many choices in terms of riding, and they're basically ride in the cart with Finns body or ride with me. There's not enough room in the other cart for you guys. It's also a bit of a long ride, and from what I've been told, riding for a long time hurts your back and legs after a while." Clarke explained. Raven thought about it for a second before speaking.

"Honestly, I think I should take the cart. I'd love riding on the horse with you, but I don't think it would be good for me." The Latina said. Clarke nodded in understanding.

Arriving at camp, Clarke helped Raven get off the tall mare with some difficulty. The camp was already packed up and ready to go, all that was required were the skai people. Waiting for them was causing the warriors to grumble in annoyance. They should've left earlier.

Helping Raven get settled in the cart with Finn body, she apologized and said she wouldn't be able to stay near it since she had an obligation as Anya second to ride with her. turning around, she saw that the other skai people were able to make it into the other cart for them. Clarke barely paid any of them a second glance as she walked past them. Getting onto her horse and riding up towards Anyas right side, she nodded at the commander, and the horn one of the warriors sounded was the signal to begin the march.

Halfway through the ride Lexa asked. "Is there anything we should know about before official negotiations begin?"

"Yes there is. In the chaos of the last few days…."She paused and thought better of it. Switching to rough trigedasleng " _Raven is now able to listen to the mountain. Because of her, we can listen whnever they talk to each other. I ordered her to make a log which we can review later, if you wish. We also discovered this."_ Clarke said as she handed over the now dead tracking ship. It died while she was asleep in camp. _"It's a tracking chip. They would've known where I was whenever they wanted."_ She explained. Lexa's eyes widened.

" _I also believe we need someone to be on the inside. They could destroy mountain men equipment and disrupt other things the mountain needs."_ Clarke said. An army, as good as it seemed, wouldn't be able to get into the mountain easily. Acid fog that happened every now and again was a problem. Wait a minute.

" _Anya, I would like to go to Raven for a minute. I need to check something."_ Anya nodded, and Clarke dropped back towards where Raven was riding.

"Hey Rae!" The blonde called. Raven perked up. She looked uncomfortable as she clutched the bag with her radio.

"Did you bring the radio log book?" Clarke asked. Raven responded by pulling it out. "Thank you Rae! I promise all your trouble with the log will be rewarded. I'll talk to you when we get to TonDC I promise. I'm onto something, I think." She said as she kicked the horse to speed up back near the front of the procession.

"Commander." Clarke called from behind Gustus, waiting for permission to move up. Lexa nodded and Gustus moved to the side so Clarke could get Closer.

"First, I mean no disrespect when I ask if you're familiar with Skaikrus written language." Lexa nodded. Clarke handed over the log book Raven had meticulously collected, going all the way back to the first words they heard.

"Look here." She said pointing at the part where the mountain men mentioned 'the veil.'

" _This 'veil' I think is their code for acid fog. It means the mountain men can release it whenever they want."_ Clarke explained. This was bad news for whatever army they brought. " _This I why I believe an inside man could help. They could destroy the acid fog."_ Clarke said

" _this inside man should also be Skaikru. They understand technology."_ Lexa said. she didn't like putting her people's fate in the hands of people like the skaikru, but she didn't have much of a choice.

"We'll think who should go and see what happens from there." Clarke said switching over to English. Looking over to Anya she noticed her Fos was watching her intently. Clarke paled.

"I'm sorry commander… I-I didn't mean to assume to give suggestions for warfare." Clarke said and bowed her head. She hoped she hadn't brought Anya any shame for daring to talk to the commander like she knew what she was talking about.

"Peace. Anya has explained that you have a brilliant mind for strategy and battle tactics. You also understand technology. Any insight and tactics you might think of are welcome in the coming days." Lexa said, not once taking her eyes off the path ahead.

Eventually they came upon the gates of TonDC and everyone dismounted form the horses and carts. Several stable hands came out and took the horses. Clarke gave hers a pat on the rear before she was led to the stables. Gustus looked her over and she gave him a dead pan look. She rolled her eyes and was about to literally disarm her left just to appease him before he smirked and let her through. Moving to stand behind Anya who was with Lexa and Indra, she watched as Gustus checked everyone, making all the Skairkru dismantle their guns and put them in the basket. Raven had a problem when she refused to give up her custom-made tools. Stepping forward, she put a cold hand on Ravens shoulder.

"They're going to be safe here Raven, I promise. Nothing will happen to them." Clarke swore. With a sigh, Raven carefully put her tools down in the basket, giving them one longing look as she walked into the village with her shoulders slumped. She perked up again quickly when she took in the village. It was huge. Unfortunately, they weren't here for anything good.

It was several hours later and Clarke was watching the ashes of the pyre Octavia had lit. she felt a presence behind her. Turning she saw Lexa.

"You endanger her by being so open with your affection." Wait what?

"What do you mean?" Clarke asked.

"I had a lover once. Her name was costia, they took her killed her, sent me her head. Because she was mine they thought she would give them information. So you see, you should recognize your relationship for what it is if you wish to be a warrior." Lexa didn't look at her at all.

"Recognize what?" Clarke asked.

"Your love for her. It is a weakness." Lexa simply said

"I'm sorry. I can't be like that with Raven. She's the only one I have that understands me. She stood by me after my accident. She helped pull me from the edge I was standing on. Without her I wouldn't be here." Lexa's eyes widened at the implication of that statement. Her eyes hardening again, Lexa looked at the smoldering ashes once more and then walked away.

"Do not let her words get to you, Clarke. Losing Costia wounded her deeply, and she swore to never love again after that." Anya said from behind her. Clarke turned towards her fos.

"I can't say I understand, because I don't, but I do know what I can and can't be. I can't be a loveless person. I love the hundred. I love the people who have accepted me into this village. I love you for this chance you've given me. I love Rave- my best friend." She said awkwardly. Anya gave her a knowing smirk. Clarke rolled her eyes. "Don't let the comment about me loving you go to your head. It's big enough as it is." Clarke said sarcastically.

"Good one." Anya said dryly. "Come, we need to be getting to the feast. It is important you stand by me, and we must be at the table before the others." She said before walking towards the entrance of the tunnel.

Before they sat down for the meal, Kane stepped forward and presented a bottle of alcohol. It was glass, and Clarke didn't even want to know how it had survived. Knowing Jaha, it probably took someone's seat on mecha station when it came down. Offering it to the table, he poured two glasses before Anya stepped forward to take a taste. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gustus tense up, and a second later Anya was suddenly spitting out the hundred-year-old alcohol.

"Poisoned!" She spat. If it was poison how did she know? How was she even still alive?

"Are you sure, general?" Lexa asked, glaring at the skai people. Anya nodded her head. Gustus looks nervous, Clarke thought to herself. Her mind caught up to her thoughts and she whipped her head towards Gustus. Why would he tense up before Anya even took a sip? he must have known about it. She took a gamble as everyone had swords and knives pointed at the skai people.

"Stop!" she shouted. All eyes were on her. "The skai people didn't do this!" now she definitely had everyones attention. She hoped she wasn't wrong as she picked up the cup and bottle. Gustus just glared at her.

"Explain. Now." Lexa's hard voice came from her place at the table.

"Gustus knew it would happen. He was tense when Anya pushed forward just as he was about to take a sip. He wasn't expecting it. He also hasn't stopped glaring at the back of my head since I picked up the bottle or chalice." She said before she took a drink from the bottle. Anya had moved to try to stop her but froze when it was already too late. Everyone watched her for a few seconds.

"Who were you going to frame?" She said. everyone knew she was talking to Gustus.

" _speak true. The evidence is damning._ " It was clear the commander cared for the giant man-bear by the tightness of her voice. Clarke was saddened when he finally gave his answer.

" _you are the coalition, lexa. And this alliance would have cost you your life."_ Clarke closed her eyes and willed herself to not break. This man would do anything for Lexa. Sometimes the ones who love us are more dangerous than our enemies.

"this treachery will cost you yours." Lexa said, voice barely above a whisper. Anya looked on in pain at the man she had come to respect.

" _take him and tie him to a tree."_ Lexa shouted, and guards immediately bound him before pulling him out of the underground chamber. It pained Clarke to see the two women she respected hurting like they were.

Several hours later, with Bellamy and Raven watching her as Anya cut Gustus she heard Bellamy speak.

"This would have been Finn, wouldn't it?" Clarke nodded.

"the commander told me to be merciful with him, so I was." Was the response she gave. Raven looked at her with worry. Clarke just shook her head and walked towards the pole where Anya handed her a knife.

"Will you let me explain?" the young blonde asked. Anya nodded and walked away.

She looked Gustus in the eye as he nodded for her to do it. Humming lightly to herself, she cut him near the collarbone. Walking back towards Anya, she held the dagger out by the blade. Its not like it could cut her. Anya shook her head.

"Keep it." Was all she said before taking the leather sheathe off her thigh and handing it to Clarke. The young warrior looked at Anya with wide eyes. "I will explain later." The older blonde said with a small smirk. Clarke turned back towards the pole as Lexa delivered the final cut, straight through the heart. Gustus slumped over after a pained groan and died.

"Come with me." Anya said. Clarke gave one look to Raven before turning around and walking with Anya. She didn't see Ravens saddened look. Anya lead Clarke through the village to a small hut different form the one they first stayed at. That one was not far.

"This is my hut. The one we stayed at earlier will be yours whenever you need it. You are old enough as a second to live by yourself." For the second time today, Clarke was floored by what Anya said. "Now, I believe you wanted to explain something?" Anya asked. Clarke nodded and took a deep breath.

"I suspected Gustus had done something when he tensed up, even before you took a sip. How did you know it was poison by the way?" Clarke trailed away from the original explanation.

"I have been poisoned before. This poison I have become immune to. Now stop dancing around it and finish explaining." Anya said. Clarke knew she shouldn't detour again with how hard Anyas voice was.

"He glared at me when I investigated the bottle and chalice. He knew I was figuring it out. But I had to. I'm so sorry but I had too. There are three hundred and fourty seven people trapped in that mountain. Besides me, the skai people are the only ones who know tech." Clarke explained. She winced, when Anya sat down in a heap. She hoped the warrior would not dump her as a second. But then she remembered Anya had given her the knife.

"Why did you give me your knife?" Clarke asked.

"You no longer have the hidden blade and I have taught you basic fighting. You will only learn more from actual sparring. Now, you must learn how to use a dagger. Keep it on you at all times, even here." Anya explained. She stood up and taught Clarke how to tie the leather sheath to her thigh. It was tight, but not unbearably so. Satisfied, both blondes walked out of the hut after Clarke washed the blood off her new blade and hand. As they were walking towards the village gates, Anya looked at Clarke for a moment.

"We should get you a sword soon." She said offhandedly and started walking away. Clarke gaped in excitement, stopping for a second as she processed the comment before chasing after her fos.

"Wait were you being serious!" she called out. Clarke never saw the smirk on Anya's face.

After finding room for the skai people to sleep in, Lexa bid everyone goodnight. It had been a long day, so they were to begin calmer talks tomorrow at first light before the skai people were too leave later in the day. Clarke had retreated to her own hut after inviting Raven and Octavia, who she hadn't really talked with since killing Finn

At some point before she fell asleep, Raven came bursting in the hut with Bellamy and Octavia in tow. Clarke was up in an instant with her dagger in her hand. In her sleep addled mind, she thought it might have been someone who wanted revenge for Gustus.

"Clarke you need to hear this!" Raven shouted. She was carrying her radio with Bellamy grappling with the awkward and heavy battery. Raven Fiddled with the knobs for a second, and everyone waited until the heard Montys voice coming through the speakers.

"This is Monty green of the hundred. We are trapped in mount weather and several of us are missing. We don't know how much time we have. Please hurry." And then it repeated again.

"Can you contact them?" Clarke asked. Bellamy rolled his Eyes but backed down when all three women glared at him.

"No we cant. This is only a recording." Raven explained sadly. Clarke nodded and sighed before turning to Bellamy.

"I have a mission for you. I'll explain tomorrow but I just want you to be prepared for anything." Bellamy nodded with a determined look on his face.

She was just about to head to bed when her ears twitched and she heard shouting.

"Reapers!" from the village gates.

She took off at a run towards Anyas hut.

'Now is a good time to test my moms healing skills.' She thought as Anya opened the door to Clarkes panicked explanation. Both blondes took off running for the gates leving behind a confused Raven, Octavia, And Bellamy.


	18. Chapter 18: Don't Fear the Reaper

**I do not own The 100. All rights go to Kass Morgan and Jason Rothenburg.**

 **Twisted Steel**

 **Chapter eighteen: Don't Fear the Reaper**

Clarke and Anya arrived too see several reapers had already breached the gates. Not many though, thanks to the bow wielding warriors on the walls. They launched arrow after arrow towards the reapers trying to cross the gates. There were still more warriors running towards the gates to defend the village. Someone eventually had the bright idea to ring the bell, alerting even more warriors to the emergency. She was tackled out of her distraction by a reaper on top of her. He was huge! Struggling for a moment, she pushed him off and punched him in the face and chest several times like Anya had taught her. He was dead quickly from the force of her punches.

Indra had come running out of her hut at some point and she saw Lexa covered in blood as she hacked into more reapers. Anya was pushing a reaper off her sword before leaping into another fight. Clarke did the same, drawing her knife as she saw another reaper stalking towards her.

He swiped at her with his sword and she jumped back before it could eviscerate her. She lashed out with her knife before she ducked below the sword and kicked at his legs, taking them out form under them. She didn't hear any more fighting around her, but that could mean that the others had pushed the reapers out of the village. She had to end this quickly so she could rejoin them and help. She was punched in the face and felt her nose break. Blinking through the pain, she growled at the reaper in front of her, not really paying attention before charging at him and wrapping her arms around the reapers midsection. Cocking her right arm back while holding tightly with her left, she repeatedly punched the reaper in the side and kidneys, satisfied when she heard several ribs break. From her crushing left arm or the repeated hits on the right she couldn't tell and didn't care. The reaper was on the ground when Clarke saw her knife glinting in the pale moon light.

Reaching for it, she picked it up and was about to slam it into the reapers chest when she was hit by a small body from the left. The wind knocked out of her for a second, she felt the person try to pin her down before she remembered Anya's lesson about being pinned, she quickly reversed the hold.

"Octavia what the hell is wrong with you!" Clarke shouted as she jumped off the brunette.

"You were gonna kill him!" Octavia shouted back. Turning around, she heard the reaper groaning and she rushed over, punching him in the face and knocking him out before Octavia could stop her. She looked closer and saw it was Lincoln. Looking around she saw that the warriors weren't fighting anymore. The reapers remaining had retreated and the warriors standing gave a victory cry. Clarke brought her hand to her nose, to cover up the blood streaming down her face, and had Octavia and Bellamy take Lincoln to her hut. She gave them instructions to tie him tight too make sure he couldn't escape.

Still holding her nose, she walked over to Lexa, Anya, and Indra. The latter of whom was pacing back and forth like a fire was on her ass, grumbling to herself about how she needed to fix the guard rotations and the wall. Anya was talking with Lexa and when she looked at Clarke her eyes widened, seemingly remembering that Clarke was involved in the small skirmish. She rushed over while Lexa hung back.

"What happened?" Anya questioned before she thought better of it. "Nervermind. We need to fix your nose. I can already tell its broken." Anya said while putting a hand on Clarkes shoulder and steering her towards Clarkes hut. Anya had grabbed the handle to pull it open when she heard a loud roaring. Before she could rush inside, already having her sword drawn, Clarke grabbed her fos' elbow and stopped her.

"Trust me." Was all she said. Anya nodded and they walked in.

Lincoln was tied to the bed, all four limbs tied to the posts with his hips pinned down by thick rope. Clarke assessed the situation before she realized where she was.

"Did you really have to put him in my room. There's literally another bed here in the other room." Clarke deadpanned. Was it that hard to see that this room was hers?

"Sorry Clarke. This room was Closer." Octavia said. At least she had the decency to look sorry.

"Bellamy, go get my mom and tell her to bring her med kit. Then me and you are going to talk." Her tone left no room for argument and he nodded before leaving the room. "Octavia, I know you fancy him and all, but right now he looks like he wants to eat you. I'll do everything I can, but you need to leave." Octavia reluctantly left his side but didn't leave the room. Clarke just sighed.

"What do you even think you're doing Clarke. Lincoln is a reaper. He should be put out of his misery." Anya said as she was edging closer to the reaper, her sword drawn and pointed at his neck. he kept struggling and growling, trying to lunge forward. The bed post suddenly broke and he was up in an instant. Of course, his first target was Clarke. He grappled with her before she was able to slip out of his grasp since she was small. Getting onto his back, she put him into an unbreakable choke hold. Trying to get away, he slammed the back of his head into her already broken nose and she saw stars. Surprisingly she held on and soon he blacked out.

Slowly untangling herself from his body, she got up slowly. Her whole body hurt and she knew she needed to set her nose, which was gushing blood again. Anya silently walked over, grabbing Clarke gently by the chin. The candle in her hand, which Clarke didn't even know was in her house, illuminated Clarkes face. Anya set the candle down on the nearest table and gently took Clarkes face in her hands.

"This will hurt. Take a deep breath, close your eyes, and slowly exhale." Clarke did as she was ordered. Right as she was exhaling Anya quickly grabbed her nose and set it with an audible crack. Unfortunately her mother, Bellamy, and another guard walked in. Both men took up a position by the door. Having heard the crack, her mother rushed over and knocked Anya out of the way. Anya growled at her and went over to Lincoln.

"Mom I'm fine!" Clarke said loudly as she tried to get her mother to stop.

"You will be. I'll make sure of it. That woman won't hurt you again." Abby said.

"That woman!" Clarke said while nodding towards Anya, "Has been teaching me and treating me more like a person than you have in the past two years!" Clarke shouted. Her mother looked at her with Wide eyes, trying to stammer out some sort of response, but Clarke didn't want one. Being petty, she shoulder checked her mother with her left side and walked around her. She saw Her mom flinch with the impact but she just kept moving towards Lincoln.

"How is he?" she asked her mentor.

"He is a strong man, but I do not know if skaikru medicine can help him." She said. Clarke noticed that Anya seemed tired, and not in a physical sense. Looking Lincoln over, she spotted something she thought my be important.

"Octavia!" She called to the brunette. The girl came over quickly, concern for Lincoln written all over her face.

"Is everything okay? Will he live?" she asked quickly. Clarke put a hand up to stop her and the brunette shut up.

"Grab that candle and bring it here. I need to confirm something. Mom, I might need you." She admitted the last part reluctantly. Both women did as they were told

"Get the candle closer towards his neck." Clarke instructed. The light came closer and exposed a series of angry red lines leading directly towards the carotid artery. "What do those look like to you?" She asked her mom. Her mom studied them for a second before she came to her conclusion.

"They look like needle tracks. See here?" she pointed towards some that looked older. "These seem unwilling administered. They're larger, like he was trying to get away. These newer ones look more like he was willing and didn't struggle." Her mom explained. Her moms next words confirmed her suspicions.

"He's been drugged. With what it would be impossible to say but It's likely highly addictive. Whoever holds the drug controls him." Abby concluded. Anya looked lost but Clarke explained it to her in simpler terms. When the warrior finally understood her eyes widened and her jaw clenched so hard Clarke was worried Anya's teeth would break. Suddenly Lincoln started convulsing and foaming at the mouth.

"Shit he's seizing!" Clarke shouted. Both the blonde and her mother jumped into action. Trying to do get him on his side proved awkward, just because of Lincolns sheer size and muscle. Once that was completed, they had to wait for him to stop. Unfortunately, he also stopped breathing and Clarke began chest compressions while her mother did rescue breaths. Anya stared in awe at the unfamiliar technique and watched as Clarke and Abby breathed life back into Lincoln. Eventually he took a deep breath and was again tide to the bed where he fell into a fitful and sweaty sleep.

Clarke was totally burning these furs after this. And maybe punching Octavia in the arm.

Walking out of her hut with the excuse that she needed air, Clarke was surprised when Anya followed her, and saw Lexa and Indra outside.

"We heard the sounds of fighting inside, the growling of a reaper and became concerned." Lexa said. Indra nodded before attempting to enter the hut. Anya moved in front of the door to block her, and the dark skinned warrior glared and tried going in again before Anya spoke.

"If you intend to kill your adopted son, I suggest you do it in a more honorable fashion. Preferably when he is awake." Anya said. Clarke would have done a spit take at the revelation if she were drinking anything. Holy shit. No wonder the woman glared at Bellamy every chance she could. He almost tortured her son!

"That thing in there is not my son anymore. My son died when the mountain took him." Indra said. The anger and pain was clear in her voice. Anya nodded before looking at Indra and then lexa.

"The chancellor believes he can be saved. Cured, even. Don't you think it's worth a chance." Anya explained calmly. Indra's eyes widened before she shoved past the taller warrior, leaving her sword at the door.

"Is it true?" Clarke heard Lexa ask. Turning towards her, Clarke nodded.

"My mother was the best healer back in the skai. If there's even the slightest chance to fix Lincoln or any other reapers out there, she'll take it. IF she believes she can heal him, she will." Calrke said. Lexa nodded at her before walking into the hut as well.

Anya and Clarke sat out on the steps of the hut for an hour, just sitting while Anya asked small questions about life on the ark and what 'space' was like. Clarke in turn asked her of the more mundane things about earth. Like how they decided clan boundaries and what the other clans were like.

Azgeda was the absolute worst apparently.

It was when Anya was explaining about the tensions between Trikru and Azgeda that a shout came from inside the hut.

"Clarke he's seazing again!" Octavia shouted. Both blondes were dashing into the hut in an instant and were in Clarkes room before anyone could shout again. Lincoln was seizing on the bed and her mother was trying to turn him on his side. Someone had cut the ropes binding him at some point. When he stopped seizing they administered CPR again.

Clarke and her mother couldn't seem to bring him back though. They tried over and over again to save him. they pumped for nearly three minutes before her mom was ready to call it.

That wasn't acceptable to Clarke.

Charging over to the ark guard by the door, she ripped the shock stick of his hip and deployed it without even thinking if the electricity would back fire on her. Her mother's eyes widened when she heard Lincoln tense up on the bed.

"Hit him again." Her mother whispered. And Clarke didn't hesitate again, slamming the crackling end into Lincolns chest. His eyes snapped open he took a deep breath looking wildly around. Fearing the worst, Anya jumped in front of her second while Lexa and Indra drew their swords. Octavia just jumped on Lincoln's body.

"Octavia." Lincoln whispered. Everyone in the room visibly relaxed as he spoke.

"Well Chancellor," Lexa spoke while turning to Abby, "It seems your people will have a better standing in the final negotiations. However I would recommend that we all retire for the night, it is extremely late and we are all very tired." Lexa said as she walked out of the hut, offering no room for discussion. Everyone slowly retreated to their own dwellings while Clarke went into the spare room.

She almost shit her pants when Raven popped up from behind the bed.

"You guys done with the gangbang in the other room." Raven said with a smirk. For gods sake. Clarke rolled her eyes and laughed at Ravens antics.

"Yes Rae. Everyone's gone home. Lincoln cant be moved right now since he is incredibly weak so he and Octavia are staying in my room. Everyone else left." Clarke explained. Raven asked about everything that had happened and Clarke started from the beginning at the breach in the village walls.

When she finally finished, Raven gave a low whistle then yawned. The events of the day finally catching up to the Latina. Clarke directed her towards the bed where Raven just flopped, not even taking off her boots or brace. Clarke frowned and began the slow and gentle process of removing them.

Getting both of Ravens legs on the bed wasn't hard at all. If Clarke was honest with herself afterwards, the worst part of the process was untying the boot laces. Raven had a habit of double knotting them tightly, and her semi smooth fingers couldn't grip extremely well to something as thin as shoelaces. She managed though and pulled both boots off gently. Moving onto the brace, she undid the buckles and Velcro before sliding it down the sleeping girls calf and laying it down gently off to the side. Finding a fur, she gently laid it over her best friend before sliding into the bed herself. Getting covered up, she fell in an easy sleep next to her fiery friend.

Clarke woke up before first light and was ready to go when the first orange rays were visible over through the cracks in the front door. Shrugging on her new sleeveless training coat, she stepped outside into the freezing morning. Anya was waiting for her, standing by a small fire a few yards ahead, and turned when she heard Clarke coming. She smiled because she only barely heard the younger blondes approach, though said blonde wouldn't know that.

"Good. You are on time for training." Anya said before she started walking towards the training pits. Clarke huffed out a steamy breath as she made to follow her Fos.

Arriving at the training grounds, she found that there were a few warriors in several of the pits. Looking towards the clanging of swords, her eyes widened when she saw Indra and Lexa sparring.

Anya must have known what her student became focused on, because she turned to face Clarke and spoke. "Someday you will be at that level," She nodded towards the two warriors dancing around each other in a flurry of steel, "But today is not that day. Eventually. But not now." Anya said as she walked towards a secluded pit.

"After warming up we will spar heavily today. I want you to do everything you can to win." Anya said simply. Clarke barely had anytime to react before her mentor launched herself forward and tackled the young blonde to the ground.

Clarke quickly reacted and rolled Anya off. Standing up, she swung punch after punch, just like Anya had taught her. She tried to stay as unpredictable as possible, throwing kicks in every now and again as well. Every time she got frustrated, she took a quick breath and focused. After several hours of this and Anya putting her flat on her ass Anya eventually gave her a small challenge.

"If you can pin me for this last spar, I will begin to teach you with a blade." Anya said.

"And if I lose?" Clarke asked. She was nervous now.

"You will be on stable duty for the next few days." Anya said. A smirk appeared on her face.

"Lets do this." Clarke banged her fists together, a slight clanging as she did. Waiting for her fos to make the first move, she circled around the pit. Anya stepped forward quickly, lashing out with her fist like lightning. Clarke dodged the first few punches and parried others. Anya eventually became annoyed with Clarkes passive behavior and started attacking twice as hard and fast.

"Fight back Clarke! Fight like you did last night!" Anya yelled at her. Clarke listened and struck out quickly with her left hand. Her right fist struck under Anya's guard because the older warrior hadn't seen it. Anya grunted at the impact and backed off. Clarke always seemed to favor the right hand in a spar and Anya suddenly realized why. Clarke was afraid the adrenaline would take over and she would hit to hard with her left hand.

"Fight like you mean it Clarke! Do not hold back!" Anya was trying to push her student. Warriors needed to fight like they train and train like they fight. If they were holding back in training, they would hold back in actual fighting. And that could get them killed. Anya wanted to keep Clarke from holding back and learn to use every advantage. Clarke seemed to get the message.

Lurching forward, Clarke launched a haymaker punch with her right hand, parrying a punch from Anya with her left before shoulder bashing the taller woman in the chest and launching a powerful gut punch with her left fist. In Anya's attempt to catch her breath Clarke twisted around Anya's back side and got her into a chokehold and dragging Anya to the ground.

"Yield." Clarke said in Anya's ear. The blonde felt Anya hitting her in the leg and she released her teacher, who sucked in large lungful's of air. She got to her feet and offered a hand towards Anya, who took it and stood up.

"Good work. We start working with a blade tomorrow." Was all Anya said before she stopped and looked up towards the edge of the pit. Indra was watching them with a rigid expression and Lexa just watched, only mildly interested before she made a comment.

"You are a quick student Clarke. Not even I learned as fast as you." To most it was simple acknowledgement of the good fight Clarke had put up, but Clarke was thankful for the praise.

"I have an amazing teacher." Clarke said, doing her best to honor the teachings of her fos. She heard a comment from behind her from said Fos.

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Now go take a lap." Anya said. Clarke groaned but stopped as she saw Octavia jogging over to the rings. She mentally prepared for whatever Octavia needed, hoping that Lincoln was alright and that something hadn't happened in her absence. Clarke should've expected Octavia's question.

"Please. Please will you let Clarke spar with me?" Octavia asked, almost on the verge of begging. "She's good enoughan so am I that we wont hurt each other more than one would expect. Please." Okay now she was begging. Octavia's face was priceless, not expecting the answer.

"Fine." Anya said.


	19. Chapter 19: Fallen

**I do not own The 100. All rights go to Kass Morgan and Jason Rothenburg.**

 **Twisted Steel**

 **Chapter nineteen: Fallen**

Stepping into the ring, Octavia did short warm ups to loosen herself up. Cracking her neck a few times and swinging her arms to loosen her shoulders. Anya rolled her eyes at the display while Indra and Lexa just watched impassively. Getting into a fighting stance she heard Anya call out to her.

"Don't hold back Clarke. You will know fear if you lose to a barely trained child." Anya said, glaring at Octavia and then at Clarke. A clear warning what would happen if she loses. Clarke nodded and refocused on Octavia.

The sun was peaking above the trees by this point and unfortunately it was glaring in Clarkes eyes. Quickly she turned this to an advantage when she opened her hand as much as it could go. The plating of her palms expanded farther than normal and exposed the worn steel underneath. Shiny and clean steel. Reflecting it in Octavia's eyes, she waited until it became unbearable for the girl and then charged. In the brunette's distraction Clarke was able to get an uppercut into the girls stomach and a quick jab at Octavia's face. She felt sorry for a brief second when her knuckle plating caught the girls skin and opened up an inch long bloody gash.

Octavia fell to the ground quickly, out of breath and in pain from the assault.

"Octavia just stop. I don't want to continue hurting you like this." Clarke pleaded.

Octavia didn't listen as she stood back up again and got into a fighting stance. Clarke took a deep breath and circled Octavia again. The young brunette watched Clarke with the eyes of a hawk. Octavia's impatience won out in the end and she charged forward with all the grace of wild horse. The swing of her fist was telegraphed before it even reached Clarke. When Octavia tried to hit Clarke straight in the face, Clarkes right arm wound its way around the front of Octavia's before her hand came to rest at the base of the brunette's skull. Octavia's eyes widened and before she could do anything, Clarke was planting her flat on the ground. The wind was knocked out of the girl and she writhed on the ground for a few seconds

"Octavia please!" Clarke said when she saw the girl forcing herself to get up. What wasn't expected was when Octavia drew the dagger from her side. Clarkes eyes widened and she was on the defensive immediately. Sure her defense was amazing since she never had to worry about her arms getting cut, but Octavia had the advantage since Clarke had never worked with a dagger before, not really.

Lunging forward, Octavia slashed at Clarke with a reverse grip, the blade glancing off her arms as Clarke backpedaled. She looked at Anya for a brief second but the look she received told Clarke to keep fighting. In her brief distraction, Octavia got a solid hit into Clarkes face. Thankfully she didn't break her nose again. Setting her face in stone she dodged around Octavia's blade and grabbed the girls hand as she went for a stab. Holding Octavia hand by the wrist far above her head, Clarke easily overpowered the girl as she delivered punch after punch to the girls face and chest, the servos and motors whined with the fast and repetitious motion. The last punch was delivered to the brunette's face and she went down like a sac of rocks.

Clarke felt bad as she watched Octavia struggle to get up before finally her body gave up on her. Collapsing into the dirt, Octavia rolled over to look up at Clarke and give her a bloody grin. Clarke knelt down and easily got Octavia into a sitting position with a groan from the brunette letting her know that there might be soreness or an indication of something worse.

"That was awesome." Octavia wheezed.

"Why did you keep getting up?" Clarke asked

"Because I didn't want to quit." Octavia explained simply.

Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke could see Indra followed by Anya walking towards them. Indra had a neutral expression but Anya had pride in her eyes. It was one thing to win in a spar against your Fos, but it was another to win in a fight against an unknown opponent. Indra spoke first.

"I will escort you to Nyko for him to look you over. Then we will talk." The dark skinned warrior began to walk away and Octavia forced herself to stand before following after her like a puppy.

As the two disappeared into the village, Anya looked at Clarke and inspected the bruise forming on her seconds face. "It will heal easily in a few days. You did well, and fought with honor even when Octavia brought out the knife. I am proud of you." Clarke stood up straighter with the praise and squared her shoulders before bowing her head.

"Thank you Anya." Clarke said honestly.

"Come. We must eat breakfast and begin the final parts of the negotiations. Trust me when I say that politics on an empty stomach is about as desirable as taming a wild bull." Anya said with a grimace. Clarke wasn't a fool. She knew exactly how boring politics could be, especially if her mother and Kane were involved. Walking out of the training pits, they headed towards the breakfast area.

Clarke was surprised when several of the trikru talked to her. nothing much, mostly just a brief comment of thanks for her help at the gate last night. Some even complimented her fighting. Anya just watched with pride as her second finally got the recognition she deserved.

Clarke was almost finished eating her bread and jerky breakfast when she saw Octavia walking towards them. Her face was bruised terribly and she kept her arm close to her sides, likely to protect them from anyone bumping into her. Clarke felt bad until she saw that Octavia was smiling as if it didn't matter, and then her eyes finally noticed it.

Swinging in her hair was the braid signifying her as a second.

Octavia grinned even harder when she noticed that Clarke had seen her braid and hurried to join them. Anya hadn't noticed yet as her back was facing the brunette. When Octavia sat down beside Clarke was when Anya finally noticed, her eyes studying the braid for a few seconds.

"Indra must think she has the patience of gods if she is willing to train you." Anya said offhandedly before going back to eating her meal. Clarke laughed at the appalled look on Octavia's face before the brunette joined in.

Anya stood up and looked at Clarke. "we must go to the negotiations now." She looked at Octavia. "I do not know what Indra has said you must do while at the meeting, but it would be best if you were not late." Octavia's eyes widened as Clarke and Anya walked towards the tunnel and she scarfed down her breakfast quickly before running to catch up to them.

Bellamy was not happy when he saw Octavia and Glared at Clarke as they entered the tunnel. . He was ignored, and Octavia went to Indra for her assignment. Turns out it was guard duty, a job that required the patience Octavia was so clearly lacking. Anya explained to Clarke that it was Indra's way of teaching the brunette. Clarke just smirked, until she remembered that she was also here to help with something far more sinister.

Politics.

Several hours later and the sun was high in the sky before everyone decided that the negotiations had been reasonably successful. Skaikru would cure as many reapers as possible after they helped to bring down the mountain and Trikru would teach the skai people as much as they could about the land. There was even small talks of goods trading. All in all, it hadn't been a terrible day.

Anya, Clarke, Indra, and Octavia got their horses, the latter having one loaned to her temporarily, and headed to the gates where the skaikru party were waiting. As Nightmare trotted alongside Clarke as she led the mare to the gates, she saw Bellamy charging over to her. She unfortunately didn't expect when he roughly shoved her and started yelling at her.

"What the hell Clarke!" The man screamed. "You hurt my sister!" in his anger he started swinging his fist at her. she dodged around them which only made him angrier.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out! That I wouldn't hear about it!" He continued shouting. By now there was a small crowd around them. Indra was holding a struggling Octavia. She shouted for him to stop but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Clarke looked to Anya and the woman just nodded. Clarke focused back on what was becoming a fight and drilled into Bellamys eyes with her own.

He charged forward again and she seized her opportunity. She ducked under his punch and swept his legs out from under him but he rolled away before her fist impacted his chest. Standing back up he launched a series of haymakers and hooks at her. she dodged all of them except for the last one. The last one clipped her cheek and she stumbled back. He stopped and seemed to realize how much shit he was in when she only looked at him. Then her anger flared and she charged at him.

Grabbing him around the waist she lifted him off the ground and carried him for a few more feet before slamming him into the dirt as hard as she could. He writhed on the ground trying to regain his breath. Getting on top of him, she wrapped her steel fingers around his throat. Not enough to cut off his air, but enough for him to know it was there. Then she spoke.

"I have given you chance after chance Bellamy. The dropship, attacking me after I killed charlotte, kidnapping and torturing Lincoln, the bridge. The list goes on dumbass and I am through with it. Octavia made her own choices. She still is. So have I. You might think your shit doesn't stink Bellamy, but it does, and I. Am. Tired of it. So here's what's going to happen. I'll let you live, and if you try anything like this again. I'll kill you. And nobody will be able to save you." She said in his ear, hissing the last few sentences. As she got off of him, she said "Stay close. I need you for something." And then she left. Octavia only looked at him as she shook her head and went to follow Clarke.

Clarke joined up with Anya, who had held Nightmares reigns during the fight, and noticed Indra and Octavia coming over.

"I'm not sorry I did that. He's needed someone to do tha-" Clarke was cut off when the small frame of the brunette wrapped her in a hug.

"My brother and I have been assholes to you. I accused you of abandoning us and that's not true. You've been looking out for us, haven't you?" Clarke only nodded. "I'm so sorry. For my actions and Bell's." Octavia apologized. Clarke nodded and hugged the girl gently.

"Bellamy's actions are his own. I'm not always going to do things you like, and most of the time I likely won't apologize, but it means a lot that you're here now." Clarke said. She looked up at the people around them and remembered they had other things to be doing. Breaking apart the hug, each girl went to join their respective Fos and headed towards the gate where the commander was waiting for them. Bellamy, Lincoln, and Raven were in a cart since Bellamy probably had a concussion and Lincoln was still recovering. Raven just couldn't ride a horse.

Lexa ordered Indra and a small contingent of soldiers numbering two hundred to accompany them back to the skai camp. After a few minutes of riding, Indra and Octavia rode up beside Anya and Clarke, who were leading the procession. And informed them of their plans.

"There is a ridgeline that crosses parallel with the path we are on. It would be wise to scout it ahead of time." Indra explained. Anya nodded and agreed. They both watched as Indra took Octavia and a few warriors to go scouting with them.

Eventually they pulled to a stop near a clearing when Abby rode up next to Clarke and tried to get her drink some nasty puddle water. Anya rolled her eyes and was about to reach down and smack the bottle out of the woman's hand and tell her that water from a pond was unhealthy, but Clarke started speaking first.

"Mom. You and I both know that my body doesn't need water as often as yours since its more efficient. And besides, I might not be able to ever get seriously sick, but I'm not drinking water you scooped up from a puddle." Clarke said frustratedly. All she wanted to do was get to the camp as fast as possible and all her former people wanted to do was take constant breaks. It was wearing on her nerves as well as the other warriors.

She was getting on nightmare when a gunshot cracked through the mountain and the man beside her collapsed.

"He wont have much time!" She shouted in Anya's direction. Her fos shouted at another warrior to escort Abby and the wounded man to camp as fast as possible. Anya nodded at Clarke and both blondes rode hard towards the gunshot. It didn't take long before they saw Octavia, warpaint and all which made Clarke wonder when she found the time to do that, and a man in a green hazmat suit.

"Are you both okay? Was anyone hurt?" Indra questioned. Octavia still had the man by the throat with her sword.

"We are okay, but one of the warriors was hit. I instructed another to take them to the skai camp as fast as possible." Anya said.

While the two warriors had been talking, Clarke walked over to Octavia. She knelt down in front of the man and focused hard on him.

"You're right to be afraid." She said darkly. Barely, just barely, she could hear his heart beat picking up.

"I'm not afraid of you Griffin. You made and alliance with the savages, the president said it had to end. It doesn't mean I'm afraid." He said. the conviction in his voice made Clarke roll her eyes.

"Your people think the grounders are savages." She played the part of a skai person, especially when she heard him say that SHE had made and alliance. Nothing about being a trikru warrior. "A tiger doesn't kill the mice if it truly believes they aren't a threat." Clarke said. she called to Anya after a few more seconds of studying him.

"What should we do with him."

Indra spoke up. "We should kill him and be done with it. He has seriously hurt one of my warriors." The thirst for vengeance was insatiable in the dark skinned warrior.

"No." Anya spoke up. "We should take him for answers." She said with a dark look. Clarke suspected she meant torture.

"How are we going to do that? He can't be out of the suit or he'll die." Clarke said. The man looked at all of the women surrounding him. Clarke got an idea.

"We take him back to camp Jaha. There should be an airlock there and Raven can rig it up for us. Then we can question him." The man started struggling more but Octavia held firm before she whipped her sword grip across the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. Before they did anything else, Anya suggested searching through belongings.

"Holy shit you're not gonna believe this." Octavia said. Clarke looked at what the girl held and quietly swore before showing it to Anya and Indra. Both warriors swore in trigedasleng before quickly picking the man up and dragging him back to the war party.

They eventually got him back to the temporary camp the two hundred warriors had set up while they waited for The group of women. Seeing the mountain men they got to their feet but stopped Anya held up a hand and Indra glared at them all.

"Fetch rope to bind the mountain man. He is going to be questioned at the skai camp. We leave once he is secured. Send a rider back to TonDC with a message for Heda." Indra said, and all the warriors including Octavia got to work. Clarke and Anya hopped on their mares and rode around the warriors to make sure nothing was forgotten. A rider was dispatched with a message detailing what had happened.

By the time the mountain man was secured, and the contingent of warriors finally made it to Camp Jaha, everyone was exhausted and it was getting dark. Clarke got off Nightmare and allowed one of the warriors to take her to a temporary stall for her to stay in. Clarke walked behind Anya as they escorted the mountain man to the med bay with Indra and Octavia. Jake was watching his daughter, and Clarke only had to give him a look to tell him they'd talk later. Abby didn't seem to care.

"What do you think you're doing?" She questioned hotly.

"We're taking him to lockup temporarily and Raven is going to fix the air lock so we can interrogate him." Clarke explained calmly. Indra and Octavia gathered behind her as she argued with her mother. Some other warriors gathered as well, giving Clarke a confidence boost.

"Absolutely not. We will not be interrogating this man. I am Chancellor. You are in my camp and I say we will only TALK with him." Abby yelled at her daughter, but Clarke only blinked before saying something she never thought she'd say.

"You may be the chancellor, but Anya and I are in charge. The negotiations earlier said as much. You control your people, While Anya, Indra, and I all make decisions regarding the war. Interrogation is war." Clarke said. Abby could only gape like a fish as her daughter shut down everything she was about to say before she even said it. Jake came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Honey I think we have to trust Clarke on this. She's not a child anymore." Abby turned around and glared at him before stomping away. Clarke asked Octavia to lead the prisoner and warriors to lockup while she stood looking at her dad.

"I forgot to ask, but how is the man that came in earlier?" Clarke asked. Jake looked sad and that was all the answer she needed. Nodding her head and suddenly not in the mood to talk with her dad, she turned around and was about to walk away to find Raven when she saw the girl straight ahead near the med bay. Thankfully Abby hadn't gone there.

Walking over to her best friend, Clarke wrapped the girl in a hug from behind. She hadn't seen the Latina all day except for when they were loading up to leave TonDC. "Hey Rae." Clarke said. she felt Raven jump and shiver a little bit. Maybe she was cold.

"Hey yourself, it's also for the horses outside." Raven said with a cheeky grin. Clarke groaned at the terrible joke and rolled her eyes.

"That was bad, even for you." Clarke said with a small laugh.

"Nah. It's one of my best works." Raven disagreed. "Clarkey, I would love to stay and chat all night but I need to see if Sinclair needs me." Raven said.

"Actually, I'll need you. We captured one of the mountain men but he cant breath the air so he uses a tank. If he runs out of air he'll die. Think you can rig up the airlock to filter radiation?" Clarke asked. Raven just laughed.

"Please Clarkey old pal. Give your best friend a challenge. What am I? An engineer?" An indignant 'hey' shouted from a young man as he was passing by. "I'll Get it done in a few minutes. In the mean time have him sit tight and I'll get back to you." Raven said while walking towards the air lock.

Turning to head towards the mess hall and see if anything was around to eat, she saw Bellamy and headed towards him. He saw her and started to apologize but she cut him off.

"We need to talk about you." He nodded for her to continue.

"I want you to infiltrate the mountain." She said simply.

His eyes bugged out of his head.


	20. Chapter 20: Force of Nature

**I do not own The 100. All rights go to Kass Morgan and Jason Rothenburg.**

 **Twisted Steel**

 **Chapter twenty: Force of Nature**

Bellamy agreed easily to infiltrate the mountain. Despite his shortcomings he was still dedicated to the hundred, or, what remained. The hardest part was deciding when and how he would try to infiltrate. With great reluctance, both of them decided it would be best to have someone who the mountain would accept. Someone like Lincoln. Which was how both of them found themselves outside of the med bay being glared at by one pissed off brunette.

"Float the both of you!" She shouted.

"Octavia we wouldn't do this if we had any other choice. Right now he is the only one who the mountain will recognize that won't kill Bellamy. We just want to talk to him." Clarke said. The last part sounded more like an order disguised as a suggestion.

"I'll do it!" Came a shout from inside. Clarke pushed passed Octavia into the med bay, not feeling when Octavia tried to stop her.

"Lincoln you don't have to do this. Don't think you do." Clarke said.

"When I was a reaper," Lincoln began, "I did awful things to get the red. I took a child to the mountain and I got the red. I ate people to get the red. If me doing this helps take the mountain down, I will do it." Lincoln said. Clarke stood straighter at the determination in his voice.

Lincoln please! You don't have to do this!" Octavia pleaded. It pained Clarke to have to ask this of Lincoln, but it was necessary.

"I may not have to Octavia, but I want to. We have a chance to destroy my people's greatest threat. Everyone must play their parts." Lincoln argued back. Octavia just got madder. She didn't say anything though as she stomped out of the med bay.

Lincoln looked at them both. "What do you need me to do exactly."

It was an hour of talking over different strategies before they finally found one they agreed on. Bellamy and Lincoln would head towards the mountain in disguise. Once close enough Lincoln would become a reaper and Bellamy his captive. Once inside, Lincoln would back away slowly so as to avoid the red and when it was done he would report back to Clarke and Anya.

Shit.

Clarke still hadn't told her about the plan. That was something she needed to do sooner rather than later.

When they were done everyone went their separate ways to prepare. Clarke just prepared for hell when she told Anya what she had done.

Looking around the temporary camp of trikru, she found the two biggest tents and headed towards them. Since Indra was village chief, she had a guard as well as Octavia watching the front. Octavia glared at her the entire time she walked into Indra's tent because she figured Anya would be there as well. She was proven right when she heard Anya's voice telling her to enter.

Pushing the tent flap aside, she walked into the dim tent and stood at attention before both warriors.

"What did you need?" Indra asked.

"I had to inform you of the plan I had made with Bellamy and Lincoln. Both have agreed to it but I wished to discuss it with you." Clarke said formally. Anya looked at her like she was an idiot.

"Speak." She finally ordered.

"Bellamy and Lincoln, if you agree, are going to head to the mountain tomorrow. Lincoln will take Bellamy under guise of a reaper and Bellamy will infiltrate from there." Clarke explained. Indra breathed in calmly while looking murderous. Clarke didn't regret this, and she knew both women would agree because it was the best option.

"Bellamy's job will be to destroy the acid fog. If it's not down, any army will be destroyed before they even reach the gates." Clarke said. They needed to understand.

"Leave, go spend time with Raven or whoever. We must discuss this." Anya ordered.

Clarke bowed her head in respect and submission before leaving the tent. Octavia was still trying to glare a hole through the back of her head as she walked away.

Walking back into Camp Jaha, Clarke went looking for her best friend. Finding her in the most obvious place, her shop, she was surprised to see her dad there. Walking behind them quietly, she was surprised when she saw they were looking over the blueprints and coding for the AI.

"Hey guys!" She said loudly and laughed when they startled. It was too easy sometimes. They glared t her when they turned around before her dad spoke.

"Hey kiddo. What are you doing here?" He asked. She looked at him like the answer was the most obvious thing.

"I'm here to see my best friend, dad. Duh" She said.

"Now you wanna start talking like a teenager huh. Okay. I'll leave you two to have pillow fights and gossip about girls." He said with a cheeky grin. Clarke groaned before lightly tapping him on the shoulder.

"Oh! That reminds me. Raven and I have a surprise for you. It's not done, but we figured we should give you some input on what you want with this." Jake said as he pointed to a small chip that looked like the AI in her head.

"Raven I think you're the best one to explain since it was your idea." Raven nodded and began speaking.

"Ever since you lost your arms I've never been able to forgive myself for taking the feeling of everything away from you." She said with tears in her eyes that she didn't even realize were falling. "So since then I've been doing a lot of research, as much as I could, to design a new AI for you. The old one had a line of code that prevented it from learning anything other than movement ease and interpretation. We didn't want it to control you like the first AI Becca developed. At the time, we didn't know how to make it interpret touch. Or rather, the simulation of touch." Clarke started crying when she realized where this was going. "It's not done yet…but I'm really close. Tests have gone okay, and it would be a simple procedure to replace the old AI, but at this point with how far you've come since the accident, it's entirely your choice if you want this." Raven whispered at the end. Clarke was silent for a few moments and Raven thought she was going to say no before cold arms enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Thank you." Clarke whispered in her ear. "I would love that very much." Clarke said.

"Like I mentioned earlier though, it's not done. So it's going to be a little while before we can do this." Raven warned.

"That's okay. Besides, a lot is happening right now and I don't want to add surgery and recovery time to the list of things that have to be done." Clarke said. Raven understood. Clarke heard footsteps outside the door and when she turned around, her father wasn't there and she heard a knocking.

Opening the door, she was surprised when she saw Octavia.

"They've made a decision. I need to take you to Indra's tent." Was all the brunette said before she started walking away.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Clarke said. Raven called out as she left.

"The air lock is secure by the way. I had some of your grounder buddy's move the mountain man there. He'll be waiting for you and Anya whenever you're ready." Raven said. Clarke nodded before disappearing around the corner.

Arriving at the tent, Octavia wordlessly opened the flaps and the blonde stepped inside the dim dwelling. Anya and Indra were sitting at a small table by the bed, a third chair added presumably for her. sitting down, all three women sat down in slight awkward silence.

Anya was the first to break it.

"We have considered your plan, and while we both think it risky, we decided we should take the chance. Lincoln and the boy will be sent out late tomorrow to the mountain, and a scout will be sent to inform Lexa of this plan." Anya said. Clarke nodded her head in thanks. She hadn't really thought they'd agree. Anya got up and went to a trunk in the corner, pulling out a leather roll and putting the heavy package down with a thunk on the table.

"While they are doing that, we will be increasing our training for the next few days while we prepare our assault. These is for you."

Clarke couldn't really tell what they are, but she pulled the leather string and unrolled the objects. Inside were a set of shorter swords, shining and sharp. Or sharp to her eye at least. She picked them up and tested each one in her right hand, the pull on her bicep telling her that they were both a good weight. They both had a great balance to them, a little beyond the grip, and they were both beautiful.

"When did you find the time to make these?" Clarke breathed.

"These were made by my father and handed down to me after he died. I have had them since then but never used them because they weren't the right size for me. They're to short, but they're a perfect size for you." Anya said. Clarke couldn't believe that she had been given something as precious as family swords. Sure they were never used but it was the thought that counted the most. Clarke handled them gingerly as she put them on the table.

"Thank you. I will treasure these-" She was cut off when Anya spoke In an annoyed tone.

"Don't treasure them. Use them. They're not made of gold or meant for you to hoard away. you will be learning how to use them." Anya said. Indra spoke up, presenting a problem that nobody had considered.

"How is she going to be trained. We are keeping her nightblood a secret, are we not? She cannot train with the normal warriors." Indra asked. Clarke didn't have an answer, so she looked to Anya for her answer. The older blonde seemed to consider it before answering.

"I believe it would be best to train with you and your second. It would also be better to have a few others know what we are doing."

"Then Octavia has to know what we will be doing from now on." Indra said as she went to the tent flap to get the brunette. When they both walked in, Octavia was still glaring at Clarke and Anya wasn't happy.

"If you have a problem with my second you can take it up with me in the ring outside. Clarke presented a solution to the acid fog and we agreed. Get over it." Anya snapped. At the possibility of having to fight Anya, Octavia quickly lost her attitude.

"Good, since Octavia knows about Clarke's blood, you will be training together from now on. we will both still teach you individually, but you will spar with one another, or the two of us." Anya and Indra both had to resist smirking as the two girls looked ready to run.

"Speaking of training," Anya said, "I will begin training you with one sword for now, Clarke." The young blonde looked disappointed before nodding. "You must walk before you can run, Clarke." Anya continued. Anya walked forward and picked up both swords by their hilts and slid them into stiff wood and leather sheaths and handed one to Clarke.

"Carry one for now on your hip and get used to the weight." Anya said. Octavia helped her attach the single sheath to her hip where it stayed hidden under her black jacket. Honestly if her mom saw this she would explode so hard she'd blast off back to the Go-sci ring.

"Both of you are free to leave. Go eat and meet us a candlemark later for training." Octavia and Clarke Both bowed and left quickly. There was already a new guard in Octavia's position.

They were barely within camp walls after an awkwardly quiet walk when they were ambushed by Abby and the council. Both girls exchanged a look and groaned internally.

"We're having a council meeting and we'd like you to be there." Abby said in lieu of any form of greeting. Clarke saw her dad hanging back with an apologetic look on his face. That wasn't good.

"Alright, Octavia and I will get Anya and Indra then get dinner and meet you." Clarke offered. Abby shook her head.

"That won't be necessary, and food will be brought to us." Now Clarke knew this wouldn't be good.

Clarke glanced at Octavia's tense form, she was ready for attack, and the blonde put aheavy hand on the brunette's shoulder to snap her out of it. Octavia relaxed marginally, and Clarke nodded for them to lead the way. Both girls maintained a rigid posture while they walked, and Octavia also kept a hand on the pommel of her sword.

Walking into the council chamber, the Chancellor and councilors took their seats. Clarke and Octavia were forced to sit at the end of the table where everyone could see them and they had no chance of walking out the door since it was on the other side of the room. Clarke had a feeling this was going to be the absolute worst hour of her life. They all waited in silence for a few minutes, so neither the girls nor council gave anything away preemptively, until the food arrived. As soon as it arrived, Abby got straight to business.

"You have both become very close to the trikru." Clarke didn't like the tone of her mother's voice. You are currently in a position where you can help your people, if you do, all will be forgiven."

Holy shit this the last thing Clarke expected, and she was the first to recover.

"We have both sworn our lives to the trigedakru!" Clarke shouted. "I would rather shove my arms up my ass then betray the people that took me in when you all cast us out!" Abby and Kane winced at her words.

"Clarke calm down." Her father said. Octavia got to her feet in anger.

"Why should we help you people anyway! I was the girl under the floor, I don't know my father! Your laws punished me just because I was born. I didn't have a choice!" Octavia shouted at them.

"All we're asking is that you warn us of any attack the trikru may be planning." Jaha spke for the first time. That was the wrong thing as both girls whirled on him.

"You'd ask us to spy for you against the people that have given Octavia and I a second chance. A home." Clarke said in a low voice.

"Clarke that nots not-" Her father tried to calm her down before Abby spoke up.

"We are your people! This is your home!" she said on her feet shouting at them.

"It was." Clarke said as she walked towards the door.

"Guards!" her mother shouted. All Clarke heard was betrayal from the woman she called mother

"Abby think this through!" Her father pleaded. "This is getting out of hand." As a guard came in through the door. He didn't have any time to react as a metal fist decked him in the face and he was unconscious immediately.

"Clarke!" Abby and Jake shouted. Clarke was halfway out the door when she stopped at their voices. Her fists clenched and she was pretty sure everyone could hear the servos and pistons struggling. She got even angrier when her mother shrunk back.

"I've only ever been your daughter the past two years when it was convenient for you." She spat at her mother. Her dad looked sad as he tried to approach her. He stopped short.

"Clarke. I just want you to know I'm sorry. I had no idea this would happen. If it's any consolation, I'm happy for you." The man said. While Clarke thought it was odd he'd mention Octavia, she just nodded and walked down the halls to the entrance of the ark with Octavia by her side. They didn't eat anything from the meeting, so they decided to get something small before training and then scrounge up something later afterwards.

They went to the camp and got a small loaf of bread to split between them and sat around the fire nearby. Clarke asked Octavia a question that could go really badly.

"Do you really not know who your father is?" Octavia stiffened and then sighed before swallowing her bread.

"No. I wish I did though." Octavia said looking away.

"Maybe now that you're out and about you could compare your blood sample to the rest of the ark. If their in the system you'll know." Clarke suggested.

"Thank you. But no." Octavia said, talking with bread in her mouth. Clarke laughed.

"Just let me know if you ever change your mind." Clarke said. she looked up at the moon.

"I don't know exactly how long a candlemark is, but I'm pretty sure we should be heading to the training rings. I don't wanna run laps." Clarke laughed at Octavia's panicked chipmunk expression. Both girls scrambled to get up and ran towards the training area to see Anya and Indra waiting for them in a secluded part of the pits.

"You were this close to being late." Indra said as she held her fingers together barely a quarter inch apart. They both shrank under her glare.

"On a positive note, that just means we will have that much more time to train." Anya said with a dark smirk. The girls swallowed hard with fear.

"Drop your swords and begin warm ups.." Indra barked. Both girls dropped the swords quickly and began stretching their joints. Clarke was done before Octavia and doing true one-handed pushups. Octavia thanked whoever was listening that she didn't have to do that when Indra ordered her into the dirt for her twenty-five pushups. Once that was done they did did two laps around the entire training area before returning to the way pit.

"Indra, if you would not mind I would appreciate it if Clarke and I could begin training first." Anya said. Indra nodded and The older blonde pulled out two wooden swords. Anya's was longer, and Clarkes was about the same size the one her Fos had gifted her. Clarke grabbed it out of the air and held it for a minute, inspecting it.

"Are you going to keep staring at it or should I find a tent for you." Anya snarked at her.

Clarke nodded and did everything as Anya instructed. She planted her feet and kept her shoulders square, but not so tight that she couldn't move fast. Anya had told her that her smaller body was got for defense just as much as it was for offense. Her arms could take almost any attack and hit back harder than most warriors. Anya told her to be springy with her foot movements. Clarke had to keep reminding her to watch her grip on the hilt, as a tight grip often led to jerky movements.

Eventually Clarke was going through the basic motions by the end and Anya felt satisfied that they could begin to take it slowly.

"Alright," she said picking up the other wooden sword, "Let's go through basic blocks and grappling. Grappling is when you use your free hand, only when you are using a single sword, to gain control of your opponents' weapon. This shouldn't be hard for you with either hand since you can bend steel." Anya went through the motions slowly and even showed her how to grapple. Anya was right that grappling wouldn't do much since her grip was unbreakable and she could just crush anyone's wrist in her own grapple.

They practiced these motions for several more hours, speeding up as they went along. Clarke thought it had to do with the AI remembering the motions that she was able to keep up and learn so fast. Anya agreed that learning as fast as she did wasn't natural, but said it probably had more to do with her will to learn more than anything. Similar to Octavia's rapid progression at swordplay herself.

After another round of practice, Anya called it quits as well as Indra. Both girls were drenched in sweat and covered in newly formed bruises. Clarkes nose throbbed with how hard she was trying to catch her breath, just like Octavia's ribs. The girls were a little upset to see that Indra and Anya had barely broken a sweat after the hours they had been training.

"Come Clarke. We must return to our tent and sleep. Tomorrow we begin trying to 'mingle' with the skai people. I say we should show them just who they are messing with if they try anything but Lexa ordered us to be 'friendly.'" The older warrior made a face at the prospect of being forced to be friendly. Indra agreed.

Clarke looked at them and then at Octavia. Both girls had the same thing in mind. They needed to prove once and for all that they were dedicated to the trikru.

"The council ambushed us earlier today. Made us meet in the council shambers." Octavia said slowly.

"Why were we not involved. If the council was meeting about the war we should've been there." Anya said. It was clear she had taken it as an insult. Clarkes next words made Indra and Anya scowl even harder.

"They wanted us to spy on you and the rest of the trikru. Said we would be welcomed back if we did. We left and I knocked out a guard on the way out." Clarke finished with a smirk. Octavia just looked pissed thinking about the request.

"What." Indra and Anya said in sync. It sounded like they had woken a demon.

And the demon wanted Skai people blood.


	21. Chapter 21: Breaking Point

**I do not own The 100. All rights go to Kass Morgan and Jason Rothenburg.**

 **Twisted Steel**

 **Chapter twenty-one: Breaking Point**

"We don't need to do anything." Clarke said

"Its an insult!" Anya shouted.

"An insult it may be, but we still need them to save our people." Clarke reasoned. She was surprised when Indra became the voice of reason with her.

"We can't do anything without endangering the alliance. For now, the both of you will do everything you can do avoid being ambushed by their council again." Indra said.

"Of course." Both girls said in unison.

"We will worry about this tomorrow. Tonight though, we should all rest." Indra said

Everyone agreed, and they all went towards their respective tents. Taking off her jacket and slipping into a loose shirt and pants, Clarke heard Anya just finishing up getting ready as she herself fell asleep.

Anya kicked her awake, not hard, but hard enough to jolt her out of the bed roll. The blonde could tell it wasn't even first light yet as she got out of bed.

Putting on her now normal attire, she almost forgot to strap the sword to her hip before she remembered and hurried to put it on. when that was finally done, she joined Anya in the cold outside air. While the cold wasn't terrible, it was still annoying. Thankfully her fur lined jacket kept her warm as she walked to the training pits for morning training.

She did her usual laps and stretches for an hour before stopping when Anya made her so they could spar hand to hand again. This time Clarke only got her ass handed to her most of the time instead of the usual every time. They did that for nearly an hour before Anya tossed the wooden sword at Clarkes face. Going through the motions, Clarke blocked and parried, and occasionally when Anya told her too, she slashed and stabbed. She wasn't as natural with the sword as she was with her fists, but she was good, and Anya was patient.

After an hour of those movements later and Clarke was starving. Both she and Anya headed to the mess hall, since Anya didn't trust the council, where everyone avoided them.

And Clarke couldn't love it more.

Octavia and Indra joined them a few minutes later. Today was the day the two warriors and Lincoln, before he had to leave for the mountain, were to teach a cass on basic hand to hand as well as poisonous plants and animals.

Anya and Indra were tempted to just tell the entire ark only the poisonous ones and say they were safe. If anybody was to ruin the alliance, it was going to be the skai people with their arrogance.

Finishing up breakfast, the girls and their Fos' left to head to the camp center, where the ark guards were training. They heard gunshots form the center and thought they were the most foolish, or they just didn't care about safety.

And the skai people called the trikru savage.

When Anya, Indra, Clarke, And Octavia all made it to the center of the fighting ring the warriors had formed, every warrior fell silent in attention and respect.

"Today we gather here as warriors fighting against an enemy that has long defiled these lands. But we also gather here as teachers, to aid the fallen skai people in adapting to the harsh world they find themselves in. Some, like the seconds in front of you, have already realized this, and joined in our ranks." Indra spoke loudly. Anya had declined giving a speech. It was best to hear from the current leader, not the former.

"You will each be paired with one skai person for training in hand to hand combat. There will be no maiming or serious injuries today, so light sparring only. Pair off and begin!" Indra ordered, and all the warriors found an ark guard. It wasn't s even several minutes later when Bellamy started an argument with one of the trikru warriors. Clarke decided he needed another lesson, Octavia agreed that Clarke should supply it.

"Remember," Anya said in her ear, "Don't let him draw blood."

Clarke called for a ring to be formed around the two as she removed her jacket and revealed her arms to the warriors around her. She ignored the murmurs that she might be some kind of spirit. The former leaders of the hundred faced off against each other again.

"You caught me by surprise last time Clarke. Don't think it'll happen again." He said. just like last time, his lack of patience drove him forward, and Clarke sidestepped him. he seemed to get angrier as he growled at her. He charged, and this time managed to catch her in the jaw. Clarke could taste the blood in her mouth but kept from spitting it out so nobody could see. Besides, swallowing blood would only cause her to throw it up later. Breathing through her nose, she whipped around and gave Bellamy a quick jab to his liver as he was charging. He sprawled out on the ground before he got up and swung wildly at her. in one hand she caught his fist and punched his other one with her own. She felt bad for a second when she heard a crack but buried the feeling as she drove him back by punching him repeatedly in the stomach. He couldn't take anymore as he collapsed into the dirt.

She grabbed him by his hair and lifted his face up.

"I told you what would happen if you pulled anymore of your bullshit." She whispered into his ear before letting his hair go, and her mother rushed into the pit with her assistant before taking him back to the med bay, all the while glaring at her daughter.

Clarke just glared right back at her.

The warriors cheered for her and she just stood there before Octavia came out and patted her on the back.

"I'm sorry." The blonde whispered. Octavia shook her head.

"You warned him." Was all the brunette said as she subtly led Clarke out of the pit. Anya gave her a nod and Indra just put a hand on her good shoulder. Clarke wiped the blood out of her mouth with her jacket sleeve.

"You fought well." was all they said.

The training went on for until night time, with only a break for lunch. Bellamy and Lincoln had left at some point while everyone was busy. Indra declared that they would go hunting for their dinner, so several parties went out. Clarke used the bow Anya had taught her with, and she was able to bring down a medium sized deer. It wasn't a great shot, hence the second arrow wound from another hunter, but she still helped. That's what Anya said at least, right before she said Clarke was going to be training harder with the bow after the war.

And that's how they found themselves that night, eating cooked deer meat and talking quietly with Anya when Raven walked up.

"Hey, I figured you'd want to know. Bellamy's in and he made contact. Told us that Lincoln also managed to escape so he should be back any minute now." Octavia visibly relaxed beside her. Anya told her that Indra explained the necessities of war in a way the brunette understood.

"Good. That reminds me. We should allow Lincoln into the secret around your blood Clarke." Anya said. Clarke thought it was a good idea since Lincoln could spar with her as well.

"Speaking of the mountain, I think it's a good idea if we went and spoke to our guest." Clarke said. Anya nodded as well as Indra. All of them getting up, they headed to the air lock. A lone guardsman was standing in front and he was shaking by the time all four women got close enough.

"Leave or you die." Clarke said as Anya drew her daggers. The man ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Get in your suit." Clarke said. The man complied, a smug look on his face. He was surprised when Clarke and Anya stepped in and the door closed behind them. Anya set her bag down in the corner and pushed the man into the chair.

"Now, your name." Clarke said.

"Carl Emerson, mount weather security detail." He said stoically. Anya rolled her eyes. She had seen his type before. Acting all tough. But everyone breaks eventually.

"What are you doing to the hundred?" Clarke asked. He said nothing.

"How can we get into the mountain?" He stayed silent.

"If I take off your suit, will you die?" Emerson tensed up. Clarke wasn't going to take the suit off. Not yet. She went to Anya's bag and pulled out several lengths of chord. Tying them around each limb at the joint, she tied them tight, making sure no air got in past the chord. She cut a thin line along the suit with her knife and he started breathing heavier. Thankfully it didn't seem as if the radiation was spreading to his face, so he was safe.

"If I were a betting woman, I'd say you have a family picture in your military vest." She said. He growled at her.

"Oh so I'm right am I. When I finish with your corpse I'm going to take that picture. I'll find anyone in it, and I'll make them beg for death. I'll break their legs and arms so they cant get away and then I'll peel the skin off their muscles while they scream for me to stop. And before they die I'll pull out your severed head and say that it was your fault. They suffered because of you. Now if you answer my questions, it'll determine if they'll live or not." Clarke said darkly. He was shaking the entire time. Clarke knew from the first moment physical pain wouldn't bother him.

She needed to be in his head.

"If we have to walk out that door the offer expires, except you'll be alive when we take the mountain, and you'll get to watch as we tear apart whoever is in that picture. Remember, the tiger doesn't kill the mouse unless its afraid of them." Clarke reminded him before she started walking towards the air lock, her hand was just about to knock when she heard him.

"Wait! Swear you'll let them live if I talk." Emerson said desperately.

Octavia wouldn't admit it, but she was afraid of the evil smirk she saw on Clarkes face before she turned back towards the mountain man.

Late into the night was when they finally finished. He had told them everything, and as promised, she gave him a quick death and swore she would do everything to make sure his kids and wife survived. Anymore than those three and it would get harder to save them. So he chose his closest family.

You're evil when you need to be Clarke." Octavia said. the apprehension was clear and the blonde hated to hear it.

"Clarke did what she had to. Nothing more or less. It was admirable." Anya said, putting a hand on Clarkes shoulder. Clarke nodded before walking off, and Anya followed her towards their tent.

She arrived just in time to see Clarke collapse onto her bed roll where she finally let herself feel what she had done. The tears rolled down her face as Anya sat down beside her and ran her fingers through old braids. Anya worked them loose as she talked to Clarke.

"There is no shame in what you have done. Octavia was wrong to call it evil. It may have been wrong, but it will save the lives of our people. You heard what he said. They were coming up with ways to break up the alliance just so they could kill more of your hundred. They were planning to let the captured villagers go just so they could keep your friends. You did the right thing Clarke." Anya soothed. Clarke took deep breaths and calmed herself down while Anya re-braided her hair. By the end she couldn't keep her eyes open and fell asleep.

When she woke up and got dressed with her sword and dagger, she looked around and noticed Anya was not in her bed roll and the sun was high in the sky. Panicking, she ran towards the training grounds where Indra and Octavia were just finishing.

"Anya decided to let you sleep in. Don't make it a regular thing." Indra said before finishing training for the day. Nodding, Clarke walked towards the mess hall to see Anya sitting by herself. When Clarke sat down, Anya only looked at her out of the side of her eye before eating her dried jerky from last night.

"Thank you." Clarke whispered.

"You talked in your sleep and woke several times. I figured it best to let you sleep. Don't make it a habit. We will be working harder tonight." Anya said. Clarke nodded, thankful for Anya's understanding.

Eating in silence, they both sat comfortably before Anya stood up. Today was the day they had to head to TonDC for the war meeting between the coalitions generals. This was the first time all of them would be together since the coalitions forming. Clarke and Anya went to see if Bellamy had checked in again. They didn't have to wait long thankfully.

" _I'm checking in. I'm in some kind of air duct right now heading in any direction. Is there another place I should go?"_ Bellamy's voice came through the radio.

"There a room with no label dead ahead of you. See if you can get to it." Clarke said.

" _Copy that."_ Bellamy said. he kept the radio on so they could listen as he shimmied his way through the pipe. Then they heard a weird noise.

"What is that." Anya asked when the high pitched squealing came through the speakers.

Clarke listened before breathing out "Bone marrow extraction."

" _Can you not do that while I'm talking to conners."_ A man said over the radio.

" _The time for extraction is very low after death."_ That sounded like doctor Tsing.

" _It's been nearly twelve hours since emersons last check in. is there anyway he could still be alive?"_ The unknown man said. Still, he sounded familiar.

" _Cage, there's no way his tank would last that long. We found Carlos' body and no emerson. The savages probably took him."_ Cage. Dante's son. Now she remembered.

" _I guess it doesn't really matter now. The savage army is gathering, and my dad has authorized a missile strike. Whitman will be spotting and then picking off any survivors."_ Cage said. Clarkes heart started beating rapidly and she looked at Anya who's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"We have to warn them. Or lexa and the generals at the least." Clarke said as she started running for the stables. Anya followed behind her.

Clarke jumped on nightmare, who was thankfully being saddled when the stable boy saw them running towards him. They rode hard for a few miles before getting to the walls and dismounting, running in. Lexa greeted them.

"Glad you both could make it." Then she saw that they were breathing hard and red faced. "You both look like you tried to outrun a pauna. Is something wrong?"

"We need to talk to you. In private." Anya said. Lexa nodded and led them to the tunnel they dined in when she was here last.

"The mountain men plan to use a missile to destroy the army." Clarke got straight to the point. Anya nodded and Lexa looked at the both of them. "Are you sure of this?" She asked.

"Yes. Bellamy was able to listen in on conversation. We have to go and warn the others now." Clarke said. Anya just looked at her, and Lexa shook her head.

"There is no time. We must leave now before we share their fate. For the mountain to fall they must not know Bellamy is inside." Lexa explained. Clarke gaped at her and opened and closed her mouth but no sound came out. Anya looked at her with a look that said 'trust us' and Clarke swallowed the pain she was feeling before she nodded. All this to keep Bellamy safe.

He better thank her when this was done. Although, Octavia was here, so he probably wouldn't.

"What about Octavia, my mom?" She asked.

"Octavia was assigned to guard duty and you may try and get your mother. But she cannot know." Clarke nodded and ran out of the tunnel where she saw her mother talking with Kane. She didn't know why she was doing this, well, she knew why. Her father would be devastated if something happened to her mom. So really she was saving her dad.

Plus, she would feel bad if something happened to her mother. Somewhat.

Dragging her to the edge of the forest, Clarke stopped and stared when the missile flew over head and landed in the village, destroying everything around it in the blink of an eye.

When she finally came to her sense her mother was just staring at her.

"You knew didn't you." Abby whispered. Clarke looking away in shame was all the answer she needed.

"You're no daughter of mine." Abby said before she turned around and walked towards the village. Clarke saw a woman holding her severed arm.

Maybe she should refer the woman to her mom and dad. They could help her.

The emotion in Clarke built until she couldn't take it anymore. She hit the tree beside her and took a chunk out of it. She heard it collapse as she fell to her knees and let out a gut-wrenching scream. She whirled around, ready to fight, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Anya's brown eyes were looking at her with concern. Clarke was surprised when the older warrior pulled her into a hug.

"I am sorry for what your choices have taken from you. Your mother is wrong about you." Clarkes eyes stung as she cried, she knew her mother meant what she said. But the Clarke Griffin her mother raised died in the fire of her accident, and the Clarke she became was forged in that same fire. Nodding, Clarke wrapped her arms around Anya gently and the warrior accepted it.

Sometimes a Fos' job was to be more than a teacher to their second. And Clarke just needed comfort.

Lexa was standing a ways back, head covered in a cloth, everyone heard the shot from the mountain man and saw one of the surviving villagers go down with a hole in their head. Clarkes anger spiked again as she tried to focus in on the man.

"If you are trying to listen for him it will be difficult. The forest echo's and makes it hard to find loud noises. We will just have to go in the general direction." Lexa explained. Wiping her fallen tears away, Clarke nodded in determination before quietly making her way through the forest.

"You have trained her well." Lexa commented

"I could not have asked for a better second." Anya said. "Except for you maybe." She tacked on.

They walked for a mile before they finally found the mountain man. Clarke couldn't contain her anger when she finally got close enough and lunged at him. Her rage amplified when she saw he wasn't wearing a suit. She knew they were killing her friends. Grabbing him from behind, she slammed him down onto his shoulders before she rained down blow after blow to his chest and face.

"Please! Mercy!" He begged.

"I'll show you mercy." Clarke whispered in his ear. The man didn't seem to hear the dark edge to her voice as he relaxed. She knew Anya and Lexa were watching her, but she didn't care.

Snaking here hands around his face she settled the steel of her thumbs over his eyes before she pressed down. Blood spurted around her thumbs as his eyes burst, some of the red liquid splattering on her face. He screamed until he couldn't anymore, but she didn't care. Getting up from straddling him, she dragged him to the rock he had been shooting from and laid his head there. Bending down she whispered in his ear again.

"Where was their mercy." She grabbed a large rock from beside her and slammed it down on his head with a yell. She kept screaming as she slammed it down again and again until the rock broke and all that was left of the mountain man's head was brain matter, skull, and skin.

Anya and Lexa looked at her before Lexa spoke.

"Did that make you feel better?"

"No."


	22. Chapter 22: To War

**I do not own The 100. All rights go to Kass Morgan and Jason Rothenburg.**

 **Twisted Steel**

 **Chapter twenty-two: To War**

"Come on, we have to go help our people." Clarke said as she began walking towards the smoking ruins of TonDC. The blood from her rampage was dripping off her hands.

"Your second is scarier than you when she's angry." Lexa commented.

"No argument from me." Anya said. Both shut up and started walking when Clarke looked back to glare at them.

It was a silent walk back, and when they got there, Indra was laying on a stretcher with her mother looking over her. Abby glared at her daughter but didn't say anything about what she knew. Indra was being treated and Octavia stayed by her side through the entire process. When the villagers saw that their commander was alive they rejoiced. Lexa gave a speech about how the mountain would fall and that the dead would be avenged. The villagers cheered again before they set to the grim task of digging out the dead and wounded. Kane was eventually rescued and taken back to Camp Jaha for medical treatment.

As she was leaving to go help other wounded, Octavia put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're alive." The brunette said

"You too." Clarke replied before heading off to help.

Hours after the missile, Clarke, Lexa, and Anya find themselves in the tent.

"Tell me this is worth it." Clarke mumbled under her breath. "Tell me that the plans we have made and the people we sacrificed weren't for nothing." The blonde said. Lexa looked at her, an apology already on her face.

"Sometimes a battle must be conceded to win the war. This attack has rallied the warriors and generals together in a way we haven't been in a long time. With the skai people by our side and Bellamy in the mountain we are closer than we have ever been." Lexa said. It was easy to hear the passion in her voice, but after todays events, Clarke needed more than just an impassioned speech.

"How many more will have to be sacrificed?" Clarke asked desperately. She didn't know how much more death she could take. She didn't want to hear any more platitudes, so she walked out to clear her head. Walking towards the nearest fire, she saw Octavia and headed for her friend.

"Hey." Clarke said.

"Where were you when the missile hit?" Octavia asked abruptly. It through Clarke for a loop and Octavia kept talking. "Tell me you didn't know it was coming. Because some warriors saw you enter and Anya enter with the commander, but only saw you leave. Which was in a hurry towards your mom." Octavia tried to keep her voice neutral but Clarke could hear the accusations.

"Bellamy would have been discovered if I warned them all." Clarke said after a few moments of silence. Octavia's eyes went wide.

"Two hundred and fifty people are dead because of you." Octavia hissed, putting the blame solely on Clarkes shoulders.

Was it really her fault?

"I did what needed to be done. If you tell anybody that we knew, the commander will kill you." Clarke explained. She was honestly annoyed and a little hurt with Octavia's hot and cold attitude towards her, but she didn't want to see the girl get hurt or worse.

"Don't worry, your little secret is safe with me!" Octavia hissed through her teeth before stalking off to do her job. Running her fingers through her braids, which she usually avoided because the plates could catch on the strands and rip them out, she let out a long sigh before walking back to the war tent. Her choices always cost her friends in the end, and she was worried if the next one might cost her Raven.

Clarke wanted to cry at that thought.

Walking into the tent, she saw it was just Lexa there.

"Octavia knows." The blonde said.

"Then she will be dealt with. I believe she is on guard duty now. Ryder can easily silence her." Lexa said. Clarkes eyes widened.

"Absolutely not. She kay know but she won't say anything and you wont do anything to her!" Clarke growled. It was animalistic almost, but it didn't quite drive the point home.

"Swear it. Swear you won't hurt her." Clarke said quickly. "She may not like me but I still trust her."

"Fine." Lexa said. "On my honor the girl won't be harmed." She promised. Clarke let out a sigh of relief.

"It is late. You should sleep. Anya is in the tent across from this one." Lexa dismissed. Clarke bowed her head and left.

Walking slowly the charred dirt, Clarke was reminded of the fire at the dropship. She looked down to see that her hands were still stained red with blood. Slipping into the tent, Anya watched her quietly as Clarke pulled out a water jug and filled a bowl with it. Slowly the young woman began to clean the blood off.

'At least now I can do this without taking them off' she thought to herself. Slowly the darker thoughts came in. there was so much blood on her hands that she couldn't wash off. In her mind, the blood was seeping out from between the plates of her arms and no matter how much she cleaned it wouldn't stop. Anya pulled the rag away after watching the mounting panic in Clarke. Taking the rag, she cleaned in the tiny grooves of Clarkes palms and then proceeded to wipe the blood off her face.

Clarke didn't even remember there was blood there.

At some point Clarke fell asleep. It wasn't the best, but she was so tired that the things she saw didn't wake her.

Clarke woke up to Anya moving around the tent as she got ready for the day. Clarke rubbed her eyes and began to do the same. She put on her usual clothes and jacket and strapped on the dagger and sword. She was just walking out the tent when Anya called her back. Turning around, she saw Anya with the twin to the sword on her hip. Anya handed it over.

"Today we train with this. You need to be as intimidating as possible. Do your war paint, and then meet me in the far ring." Anya said before walking outside.

"Clarke attached the new blade to her other hip, and pulled out both experimentally. They came free of the sheaths with a sound she had grown to love over the years. Metal on metal. It used to bother her, but ever since coming to the ground, Clarke had really grown into a whole different person.

When she arrived in the training pits, she saw Anya warming up with her own twin swords.

"Be thankful you do not have to ever warm up your hands and wrists. While they are not flexible like everyone else's, they are always ready." Anya said with a chuckle. Clarke rolled her eyes as she jumped down into the pit.

"While it is not necessary to train you in twin sword combat, it is a good skill to have." Anya said. "Copy my movements." The warrior ordered.

They trained for nearly three hours, and by the end Clarke could almost keep up with Anya's speed. Thinking it over, Clarke thought it might have had something to do with the AI learning and remembering the movements for her. she'd ask Raven later. While she was thinking about Raven and how worried she was for the Latinas part of the war, Anya got a solid hit in her ribs.

"Do not ever lose focus! If this were real you would have died! Again, and then we will stop." Anya commanded. Clarke focused herself and got into the proper stance.

They sparred like that for another round before they called it quits. Clarke wasn't sweating as much as she had when they first started her training. She was proud of that. They exited the training pits just as Anya saw the flare that was supposed to be Bellamy's signal to begin the attack.

They heard Lexa shout, "Kom Wor!" and the entire camp shook with how hard the warriors shouted with her.

Clarke and Anya walked beside the commander with Octavia and Indra behind them. Clarke could feel the heat of Octavia's stare but decided it want worth getting into a confrontation about. Clarke decided that if Octavia still wanted to be friends, she'd have to come to the blonde about it. Until then, Clarke wouldn't care. She just hoped that Octavia would be okay when Indra's forces broke off to get into the reaper tunnels.

It was nighttime when they got to the mountain doors. It was when they got close enough that the gunfire started raining down on them. Clarke was shouting into the radio for the shields to be brought forward and the status of the generators. Everything was going smoothly apparently. The shield team was destroyed by the gunfire and Lexa had enough of that, so she went to deal with them herself.

When Lexa left, the light on the door turned off and Lincoln got a flaming arrow into the explosive placed there earlier. It exploded no problem and Clarke gave the order to pull the door open when Lexa's voice rang out.

"Stop! That's enough!" She shouted. The warriors stopped pulling just as the door opened on its own, and the grounder prisoners streamed out slowly, covered in dirty bandages and shivering in the cold of the outside air.

"They're surrendering." Anya and Clarke asked at the same time. While the mountain man wasn't looking Lexa shot them a wink before her face turned to stone.

"Not quite. Your commander has cut a deal. We let her people go and you all leave." He said smugly. He wasn't even wearing a uniform. Clarke realized what Lexa was doing and played a long.

"What about my people. The hundred!" Clarke said. She was pissed, but they had expected this and planned for it.

"I'm afraid they weren't part of the deal." He said. and clarke just wanted to wipe that smug smile off his face. She looked at the former prisoners and saw the last ones had trickled out. Not much longer now.

"What do you mean they weren't part of the deal! Lexa how could you let this happen!" Anya shouted playing along.

"I did what was best for our people." Lexa said calmly. She gave a subtle nod at Clarke and then they sprung the trap.

Whipping her blade out, Clarke slit the mountain mans throat and watched impassively as he died. Lexa gave the order for the army to stand at the ready and they charged into the mountain. There was less resistance then they expected as several mountain guards opened fire on the charging army. It seemed as if when one grounder fell, another was there to replace them. The guards were quickly cut down as the army charged down the hallways.

Clarke remembered where the control room was and started heading there when she ran into Monty, jasper, and who she thought was Maya in a hazmat suit.

"Holy shit you guys are alive!" She shouted as she wrapped them in a hug.

"Less hugging more slaughtering!" Anya said as she moved towards Maya. Monty and Jasper jumped in front of the warrior as she raised her sword.

"Wait she's been helping us take down the mountain!" Anya stopped at the almost incoherent sentence from the to boys. She stopped but continued glaring at the mountain girl.

Monty explained what the plan was.

"We were heading towards the back door to let in anyone that was waiting there." He said.

"Good plan, but you are coming with me. Jasper and Maya can go to the back door." Clarke said

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. Clarke picked up a pistol from a fallen mountain man, checking to make sure it was loaded. It was, and she walked forward. Anya looked like she wanted to smack Clarke in the back of the head but decided not to.

When they got to the control room, Clarke destroyed the lock with her left fist before pushing the door open. The guard inside barely had anytime to react before a knife from Anya's belt was lodged in his throat. He fell to the ground in a puddle of his own blood.

Dante turned around and Anya just sneered as she kept her sword pointed at throat. Piking up the radio she spoke.

"Cage Wallace if you don't answer I make you listen as your father dies. And you wont be able to just turn off the radio. It'll be broadcast all over the mountain for everyone to hear." She said. in the camera, she saw him pick up the radio.

"Let me talk to him." He said. Cage's voice was even more annoying then she remembered.

Clarke put the radio in front of Dante and she hated what he said.

"Stay the coarse Cage." God the balls on this old man. Anya pressed the tip of her sword into his neck, drawing blood. He grimaced but continued standing there.

Bellamy came walking in the room and Couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Clarke he doesn't have to die." He pleaded.

"He wanted to take the hundred. He gave the commander a deal to leave with her people and leave us behind. He didn't account for Emerson revealing every potential plan." Clarke said with a dark look in her eyes. Bellamy just hung his head because he knew her mind was made up.

"I need you son to know I'm not fooling around." And then she shot dante in the chest, all while holding the radio button down so Cage could hear the whole thing. On the radio he reacted by telling the guard to grab someone off screen.

Abby was struggling as she was strapped to the table. For half a second Clarke was tempted to let it happen. but then she remembered her dad and how upset he would be.

"Monty can you irradiate the entire level." She said neutrally. She hated that this was her answer to the problem.

"Yeah but it'll take a minute." He said quickly, hurrying to complete the task when he saw Jasper and Octavia being held at gunpoint.

"Let my people go Cage, or this entire mountain is set ablaze with radiation." She ground out from between her teeth. He seemed to stop before he spoke to a guard that brought out another struggling person as two others unstrapped her mother.

"Raven" Clarke whispered. They had Raven and they were going to drill into her legs. There was no way that was happening.

"Motny hurry-" she was cut off.

"It's done." He said. She took a deep breath breath as she placed a hand on the lever. She was reminded of the dropship.

Anya came over and set a hand on top of hers, nodding at her second.

"Together." She said as she and Clarke pulled the lever down. Almost immediately the people were dying and their skin burning off. Clarke swallowed her tears as she watched cage run out the door as his guards burned to death.

"Let's go get our people." Clarke whispered.

She ignored Jaspers angry eyes as she walked pat him. it didn't matter. After this was done she would never see him again.

In the harvest room she unstrapped a delirious Raven and carried her bridal style in silence. Raven was all she cared about right now. Walking out the mountain with her people in silence she made her mind up about what she wanted to do.

When they got into Camp Jaha she took Raven to the med bay and took care of the girl. Anya helped when she could but didn't say anything since she could see her second was struggling but didn't want to talk about it. They stayed together in the med bay while Clarke took care of Raven and Anya watched over Clarke.

Raven woke up in the afternoon on the second day.

"Hey Clarkey." She said. Her voice was hoarse but Clarke heard it easily.

"Rae! You're okay!" Clarke said in breathless whisper.

"Of course, I'm okay blondie. Not get over here and help me up." Raven said. the Latina frowned when Clarke hesitated

"I don't wanna hurt you Raven." The blonde whispered.

"You're not gonna hurt me Clarkey. Even when you were learning to use your arms you could never hurt me." Raven said sincerely. Clarke shook her head frantically and knew something was wrong. She looked at Anya and then towards the door. Anya nodded and walked out. Clarke started shaking and rubbing her hands up and down her arms like she used to when she first got them. Like she used to do when she was freaking out and remembering the fire.

Forcing herself up with a groan, Raven wrapped the blonde in a hug as she started to break down. Through the sobbing from Clarke she was able to get out a few words, but nothing really made sense.

"Clarke I need you to take a deep breath with me. In and out, there you go just like that. Lets keep doing that okay." She held Clarke as she kept crying for a few more minutes until the girl was calm enough.

"Whats wrong Clarkey. Talk to-"

"I'm a monster Raven!" Clarke shouted. "Everything I touch I-I break, everything I've done since we've landed here is kill, My own m-mother thinks I'm a-a monster. She said I wasn't her daughter anymore!" Clarke cried into the Latinas shoulder. Raven would deal with Abby later but now wasn't the time.

"Clarke you're not a monster. I wouldn't be friends with a monster." She explained. Clarke didn't seem to care though. "Clarke look at me okay. You're my best friend and I wouldn't be even a friend with just anyone. I love you Clarkey." Raven said softly.

"How can you love me. I was so terrible to you after the accident. If my own mother thinks I'm a monster and my dad hasn't even stopped by to say hello how can you possibly say I'm not a monst-" She was cut off when the Latina surged forward and Capture the blondes rambling lips with her own. It was a salty kiss because of Clarke crying, and Raven thought she messed up when Clarke froze but eventually she felt her kiss back. It was slow and passionate, and everything Raven had hoped it would be and more. They only stopped when Both girls had to breath.

"I guess I'll be coming back here after all." Clarke said before she realized what had slipped out.

"What do you mean coming back?" Raven asked hotly.

Clarke hesitated. "I had been planning to leave Camp Jaha completely and just go live with the trikru permanently. Nobody seemed to want me here…" she said as she looked away in shame. Raven put a hand on the blondes cheek and forced her to look at her.

"If you want to leave I understand. But I have something for you and then I'm coming with you." The Latina said cheerily. Clarkes eyes were wide and full of tears before she lunged forward and kissed Raven again.

"Take me to my workshop first then we can leave." Raven whispered. C

larke picked the Latina up in a bridal style carefully and kicked the door so Anya would open it. The warrior just had a shit eating grin on her face. Of course, the blonde had likely seen everything through the windows around the door. She followed them silently and threatened anyone that came close to the two love birds with her sword. When they arrived at Ravens workshop, Clarke set the girl in a chair before she herself leaned against the wall.

Raven shuffled over to a metal table where a cloth was covering something small. Raven paused for dramatic effect before uncovering the object.

Another AI chip, but smaller than the first one.

"Your dad completed this just before I left. This one is special since it's meant to attach right under the first AI in your head. We both decided it was better this way so we wouldn't have to remove the first AI and you would have to start over with learning movements and all that jazz." Raven explained.

"With this AI. It should trick your brain into thinking that you can feel things again." Clarke brought her hands to her face as tears ran down her cheeks again.

"I have to warn you, it will mostly be movements, pressure, and touch. You won't feel pain at all because the AI isn't programmed for that, and light touches you wont feel and if you can't see what's touching you the AI wont interpret it, but shaking hands, patting someone on the shoulder….you'll be able to feel all of that again." Raven said. Clarke had tears streaming down her face but she didnt care as she kissed Raven all over before stopping at her lips and hugged her tight.

"Let's do it." Clarke said.

Raven nodded and grabbed the AI and called Anya over.

"I need your knife and some alcohol. The booze is under that table over there." She pointed. "What?" She said when she noticed Clarke was had her eyebrow raised at her. Raven thought she was going to die right then and there with Clarkes warpaint combined with the scar looking right at her. "It was boring in here sometimes." Raven defended with a cheeky grin.

Anya came back with the knife and booze, which raven poured over the blade and some on Clarkes neck. She quickly made a small slit right below the first scar and whispered

"Open sesame." And long blue tendrils sprang out before latching onto the first AI. Clarke screwed her eyes shut at the sudden pain before it faded, and Anya stitched her up with some old string. Oh well. There was no chance of infection at least.

Clarke suddenly felt an odd sensation in the tips of her fingers as she wiggled them. She could feel her thumb and pointer finger when she tapped them against each other. She could feel her face as she put her hands over her mouth and cried. For the first time in two and a half years, Clarke could feel her fingers moving. She got up and wrapped both Anya and Raven into a hug. Breaking it up after a few seconds she took Ravens face in her hands, amazed that she could feel the Latina in her palms.

Clarke pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"Raven Reyes you badass. Will you be my girlfriend?" Clarke asked, even though she knew the answer.

"You know it Clarkey." And Raven kissed her again.

Later that night, Clarke, Raven, and Anya disappeared into the woods.

 **So that's it for this part ladies and gents. The next part will be almost purely an AU and I'm sure that will take me longer to write. On another note, I'll be writing a different story for one of my fav web series, RWBY. For now though, I will be taking a break as I write that other story so I can focus on that. I don't know when the next 'book' will be out, but I will post a message** **here** **when its up. But I know it will be awhile.**

 **Thank you all so much for the support on this story. It has been a truly wonderful experience writing this. If you are interested in reading the RWBY fanfiction, you can find it under the title of "Daughter of the Gods."**


End file.
